You're A Cullen Now Older Version
by Jasper's Woman
Summary: All Human! Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen as per business arrangement with her father.  As she struggles to find a way out of this nightmare, she begins to think she is the crazy one.
1. CH1  This IS your home

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**.**

**This is Your Home ~ CH 1**

**BPOV**

**.**

It was odd that I was suddenly seeing him all over town, everywhere I went, he was there. He was suddenly talking to me as if we were old friends. Every chance encounter would turn into an impromptu date, where I would always talk about my life and never knew too anything about him. This was going on for two months, then yesterday he showed up again while I was at the deli, he asked if we could have lunch with him. I made sure I paid because I knew something wasn't right. Then right in the middle of the lunch he asked me to marry him and presented me with this huge ring. This guy was crazy! I told him he was out of his mind and needed to slow down, I was not marrying him, we didn't even have a relationship. He insisted that he knew all about me and knew we were the perfect match. In fact my father already gave his approval and the business arrangements were all made. I freaked out, I was scared something had happened to my father. So I ran out of the restaurant and raced home. I prayed that my father was okay. I was so relieved to see him sitting on the couch, his usual spot when he wanted to talk to me. I sat down with him ready to tell him about this crazy man. I started to speak when he put his hand up.

.

"Bella, dear" my father started, "I am so happy that you and Edward Cullen are getting married. I am sure Mrs. Cullen will plan a nice wedding." "What are you talking about?" I yelled.

.

"Edward asked today didn't he, I know it seems sudden, but all the arrangements have been made. He will make a good husband and you will love his family." This is some sort of nightmare, this is just absurd, "I really don't care what arrangements you made with anyone, I decide who I want to marry. This isn't some third world country. I am nineteen years old and in college!" I yelled at my father.

.

"Bella, you WILL marry Edward Cullen, you really don't turn down an offer from Carlisle Cullen." My father yelled at me, he rarely ever yells. I looked back at my father, "Well there's a first time for everything."

.

The fucking Cullen's are that freaky type of family that looks so perfection the outside, but you know they are really creepy. I mean seriously Carlisle and Esme Cullen have three sons who all came out perfect at birth. She probably didn't even raise them, I bet she had maids do that for her. No matter where you see her she is just perfect, not one hair or fabric out of place. Of course when you look like that you get to marry a man like Carlisle, who belongs on the cover of a magazine. Even their son's wives are too gorgeous to be true, they must live at a salon and never eat.

.

Then that Edward, he has that stupid messy hair that is meant to look messy but must take him hours to style. Why the fuck would he want to marry me? if they think I am going to become some sort of stepford wife too, they are out of their minds. Wait, a minute, I am NOT marrying him anyway!

.

"Dad, I don't know if this is a joke or you are losing your mind. I am an adult and can do what I want, you cannot and will not force me to marry anyone." He smiled at me, "Bella, let's not make this bigger than it is." What did that mean?

.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Edward Cullen just walked in. "What are you doing in my house?" I yelled at him. He smiled at me, "I love that my fiancé has such a great sense of humor." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug and tried to kiss me. I pushed against him with all my might. "I am sorry this is all so new for you, I have had months to prepare for you to be my wife, while you only found out now. I have to learn to take it slow with you." What? "What do you mean you had months? We are not getting married." Whatever deal you had with my father does not include me." He smiled at me, "Well, Bella you are the deal, don't worry it will all work out. We know each other so well now, you know you want to marry me"

.

Before I could respond he was pulling me out to the car and my father was behind us. I looked at my father, hoping to see some sort of regret or change of mind, but he opened the door for Edward to put me in the passenger side. I quickly tried to get out and get away, but my father stood there blocking me. "Go meet his family and have a nice dinner." Tears started flowing down my face, I tried hard not to cry, but didn't understand what was going on. Was I losing my mind? Did we have a relationship and I was the crazy one? NO NO NO, this is wrong, I am NOT losing my mind.

.

Edward got in the driver's side and leaned over me to buckle me in I took a deep breath in afraid of what he might do. He chuckled and kissed me cheek, I wanted to vomit. He quickly sped off, when he got to a red light I quickly tried to unbuckle the seat belt and jump out. He grabbed my arm and looked at me in the eyes. He took a deep breath, "Bella do not make me angry, You will meet my family and have dinner with us. That is all I am asking." He didn't let go of my arm until I relaxed sat back into the seat. Then he started smiling again and continued driving. How the fuck did I get in this situation? He was going to kill me, I know it. He is going to bring me into the woods, rape and kill me and my father is letting him?

.

HE stopped the car, and I looked out the window. The house was huge, no check that the mansion was huge. I didn't think places like this existed where we lived. It looked like something out of an English garden calendar. The house was surrounded by a large gate , the only opening was where we just pulled in. The land the house was on was huge, there were rolling hills in the backyard back and a huge pool and barbecue pit. The house itself looked like a hotel, what kind of business are the Cullen's in?

.

He walked me into he house, or rather pushed me, I felt numb all over. He guided me passed the long hallway and into the kitchen. Maybe his family was normal and could help me. I just had to get to a phone and call the police, I should have paid attention to the street signs, God I don[t even know the address of this place.

.

In the kitchen there were three maids preparing dinner while his mother talked to them. His mother immediately saw me and walked over. She hugged me "Welcome to our family." His father greeted me "Hello and Welcome Bella, you have made my family very happy." Oh God, this is some sort of nightmare, they are as crazy as him.

.

I shook my head, "I think there has been some misunderstanding. I cannot marry him, I hav..." His mother hugged me again, "Oh don't worry honey, it will all work out, come meet the rest of your family." They were all insane and I was trapped in here with them. I tried to look at one of the maids, I tried to show the terror in my eyes, but t hey all just smiled at me. I just wanted to get out of here, I am trapped in some sort of Stephford Wives Mary Poppins Hell.

.

She led me into the dining room which had the hugest diamond chandelier I have ever seen. I bet they eat off diamond plates and have gold utensils. In there was the rest of his family. They all looked up at me, I felt so out of place, not that I wanted to fit in, but it made me stand out more than I wanted. His mother smiled and grabbed my shoulders, "This is Bella, Edwards finance. We finally get to meet her after all this time. Well we are not going to embarrass you too much, we'll just let my sons and daughters introduce themselves and then we'll have dinner." What did she not get, I am NOT marrying her son.

.

Carlisle looked at one of his sons, he stood up, "Hello Bella, I am Emmett and this is my beautiful and pregnant wife Rosalie". She stood up when he said her name, smiled at me, "Hello Bella, Congratulations." She looked only a few months pregnant. He had short black hair and was very muscular and tall, he also had this huge warm smile. Rosalie was a beautiful blond, her hair was perfect around her face and shoulders, her makeup was done to perfection and she of course had that pregnant woman glow. They sat down, then the second brother stood up, he had shoulder length blond hair and almost golden eyes. He was thinner than his brother, but also quite muscular as well. "Hello Bella my name is Jasper and this is my lovely wife Alice." She also stood up when he said her name, she giggled "Welcome to the family." She had short spikey hair and was tiny but confident.

.

Edward gestured for me to sit and start eating, and I did. I was actually quite hungry. I watched them all eat and hoped that my food wasn't poisoned. Even though the room was very formal, they were quite casual at dinner, of course they had napkins on their laps and never spilled one piece of food, but there weren't; twenty forks, knives, and spoons on the table.

.

As I ate I listening to their conversation trying to figure out if one of them was sane, I needed help getting out of here. Obviously the parents were delusional,. but maybe one of the wives could help me. The conversations were about each of their days; the good and the bed. They all listened to one another and laughed at each other's jokes, it was like a tacky sitcom. Edward place his hand on my knee and I thought I would scream but felt it might not be the best time. I tried to move my leg, but then he started rubbing moving his hand higher and higher. I stopped moving my leg and he kept still. I tried my best to pretend his hand wasn't there.

.

Then when dinner was over and their maid removed all he dishes. I saw the men get up and pull out the chairs for their wives. As soon as Edward pulled out my chair, I knew this was the best time, "It was lovely meeting you all, but I should be getting home now. I've had a long day." Everyone just smiled at me, Esme rubbed my arm, "You are home dear." WHAT? "Excuse me?"

.

Edward rubbed my back, " Bella, I thought it would be a nice surprise to have all your stuff moved in while we had dinner, we have our own wing, as does everyone in this house. We have our own master bedroom and bath, three rooms for kids one day, a beautiful deck and a small kitchen. It's like a house within a house. You will love it."

I couldn't speak, it was like I was trapped in a horror movie, I wanted to scream, shout, push and kick, but only tears formed on my face. "I don't know what is going on, but I am leaving here now." I felt myself getting hotter and hotter and tried to move away, but Edward has his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. Soon my legs felt very heavy, I had to get out, but couldn't breathe. My head felt like it was exploding, Oh God, What the fuck is going on? Then the room started to spin and everything went fuzzy.

.

..

**I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise. **

**.  
****Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	2. CH 2  You Are Mine

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

LEMON WARNING - there is a forced sex scene but no violence.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**.**

**You Are Mine ~ CH 2**

**BPOV**

**.**

I woke up and jumped up, there was Edward starting at me from the foot of the bed. "Bella, you fainted. I brought you up to our room to relax. Do you feel better?" Our room? This is crazy, I need to get out of here. Then I saw it, all of it. All my stuff was now in this room. I started shaking, he reached out to rub my leg. I jumped off the bed and screamed. "You are fucking crazy. I am calling the cops and they are going to fucking arrest your crazy ass. I hope you rot in jail!"

.

The door swung open and in walked in his father and mother, his mother turned around and locked the door. His father just stared at me with the same look that Edward had in the car when I tried to get out. I ran to the farthest wall I could find and I lost it. I just started to cry, what where they going to do with me? "Please, just let me go, I won't call the police. Please, I just want to go home."

.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I was now crying so hard I couldn't stand up and was leaning against him. He rubbed my hair and "Shhhh Bella, it will be okay." He started kissing my head, "I will treat you good and give you anything you want, but you just need to accept that you are going to be my wife."

.

Carlisle walked over to us, "Bella you are now a Cullen, in three months you will marry Edward and legally be one of us. Your father was more than happy to agree to this and was compensated for your arranged marriage."

.

Esme walked over to her husband and held his hand, "You will start acting like a Cullen as of now, Esme, Rosalie and Alice will help you fit in. You must learn to control yourself and act respectable. You will start respecting my son and my family, we have welcomed you into our home and you have done nothing but treat us rudely."

.

Esme rubbed his arm, and then smiled at me "I understand this is all overwhelming, but my son truly loves you. It is very hard to find good spouses for our sons. Edward has been learning about you for quite some time. Edward wouldn't have proposed if he didn't know you were a good and proper woman. After breakfast tomorrow us girls will have our beauty day and we will answer any questions you have and start planning for your wedding."

.

"Oh God, please don't hurt me." Edward rubbed my back, "We are not going to hurt you love, no one will hurt you but you have to start calming down. We should be celebrating our engagement."

.

Carlisle opened the door and pulled in a tray of champagne, fruit and cheese. "We all wanted to celebrate with you, but we realize that you probably want alone time with Edward to celebrate. Have a wonderful evening and we will see you for breakfast tomorrow." and with that he walked out with Esme.

.

Edward walked to the door and locked it. I shook with fear, he opened the closet and pulled out a robe and a blue baby boll lingerie with matching panties. "Bella I would like you to take a bath, when you come out you can put on either one or both."

.

"I don't want to take a bath, I want to go home." He took a deep breath and walked over to me and grabbed my arm again. "Bella, I will not tell you again, you are disappointing me, we should be celebrating." I nodded my head afraid of what he might do if I didn't comply. I walked into the bathroom and he followed me.

.

He walked around be and turned on the bath and bubble bath. I stood terrified of what he was going to do with me. He laid out a bath towel and loofah sponge for me and tested the water. I looked around the bathroom, there was an outside window, but I bet it was booby trapped I momentarily thought about running out the bedroom door, but I had no idea where I would run to. I had to find a way to get out of this house, I knew I was trapped tonight, but maybe tomorrow. That is my plan, tomorrow I will find a way out. Suddenly Edward was in front of me, "Love you need to take off your clothes to take a bath. Do you need me to help you?" "NO!" I cried out. He giggled, "I understand you want to surprise me after the bath." I didn't even want him looking at me, let alone touching me. He rubbed my shoulders and sighed, "Take your time, but don't make me wait too long.", and he left the bathroom.

.

I quickly jumped in the bath after I took off my clothes, afraid of what he might do if I didn't take a bath. I didn't want to go out in that room, but I didn't want to stay in here either. I just didn't feel safe in a bathtub with crazy people walking around. I closed my eyes and repeated over and over, _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._

.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the towel, I dried up and decided to put my clothes back on. If I went out in either one of the items he gave me it would be allowing him to win. OH SHIT, he took my clothes? How? Maybe he walked in when my eyes were closed. I started to feel dizzy again, but fought it, the last thing I want is to be naked an unconscious in front of him. I hesitantly put on the lingerie and the robe. I slowly opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed in only pajama pants holding two glasses of champagne. His chest was quite muscular for a thin physique. I took a deep breath and repeated my mantra, _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here_. "Stay there Bella and remove your robe." I just stood there frozen, this can't be happening. "Bella" he took a deep breath, "You should know by now I do not like to ask you twice." I shuddered with fear and did what he said. I untied the robe and let it fall to the floor, "Very good love, now remove your panties" I know I should fight, run, scream, but where would I go? I reluctantly removed my panties and dropped them on the floor. "Now your top." I took that off as well and fought the urge to vomit.

.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed, I slowly walked over and sat down. "Lay down love." I slowly laid down and tried to think of anything else but being here with him. I would find a way out tomorrow. He shifted around and I tensed up waiting for him to do attack me. But he ran something wet along my mouth, I jerked but then tasted champagne. "Love, have a bite of strawberry." he whispered in my ear, I opened my mouth and bit down. "Oh you are so beautiful" he whispered again. I shuddered and felt myself become wet. I cursed my body for responding like that, he was going to rape me and I was getting turned on? I felt another drop on my lips and I opened up for a strawberry but instead he stuck his tongue in my mouth and moaned as he twirled it around my mouth.

.

**EPOV**

She was so beautiful, it was so hard to go slow. She was mine, all mine. I was going to worship her body for the rest of our lives. I continued kissing her and ran my hands down her body until I palmed her opening, it was so hot and wet. I KNEW she wanted me she was just scared. I pushed my finger in and moved it in and out. She slowly moved her hips, so I added another and curved it up to hit her spot. She arched her back and began breathing heavy and fast. I moved down to her breasts and sucked on each one gently biting her nipples. Then I continued kissing down her body until I was staring at her pussy. She took my breath away, she smelled so good and was thoroughly enjoying this. I licked her clit then sucked on it, she arched her body off the bed and came right into my waiting mouth.

.

She slowed down her breathing and I positioned myself at her opening. I couldn't wait to make her mine. I pushed slowly into her and her eyes flew open, "please, I've never had sex before, please not like this." I kissed her lips, "I know my love, don't worry, I will be as gentle as I can." I felt her barrier and pushed through it in one fast pump. She screamed out and I kept still waiting for her to adjust while I kissed her neck, then I started to move in and out of her slowly. Then I grabbed her ass and lifted her hips while I pushed into her, she moaned and she held on my back. I pumped faster and harder, she was going to make me come soon. She moaned again and I could feel her walls tightened around me as she released all around my dick. I groaned and pulled out of her and came on her beautiful stomach. I looked down at her, breathing heavy and glistening from all her sweat, with my come on her. She was a sight, I grabbed a rag and cleaned her off, then pulled her up to me and kissed her hard and deep.

**BPOV**

"Bella you are so beautiful and I am so happy that you are mine. Making love to you was so amazing, I look forward to being with you every night." I can't believe this is happening, I kept repeating my mantra, _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ He sat up and pulled me up with him, he leaned over and grabbed the champagne glasses and handed me one, "Here's to the beginning of the rest of our lives my love." He smiled. I took a sip when he did and prayed that this was all a nightmare and I would wake up in my own house tomorrow morning. After a few more sips, he laid back in the bed and pulled me into his side. I tried to stay awake as long as I could but soon my eyelids got heavy. I fell asleep repeating my mantra over and over _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here_.

**.**

**I know Edward taking her that first night was crazy and intense, but this family is really strange and creepy. Bella will get some more information about The Cullen's and what deal her father got at breakfast the next morning. **

**.  
****Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	3. CH 3 Breakfast is an important meal

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**TAHNK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK! I AM SO HAPPY THAT SO MANY OF YOU LIKE THIS STORY. I WILL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING THIS AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE! I KNOW WHERE THE STORY IS GOING BUT THE JOURNEY MIGHT HAVE SOME TWISTS AND TURNS. **

**.**

**Breakfast is the most important meal of the day ~ CH 3**

**BPOV**

**.**

I woke up and to find Edward tracing his hands along my back. I fought the cry, it wasn't a nightmare like I hoped it was real, all of it. "Bella, my love. Time to wake up, we need to shower, dress and get down to breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day." I took a deep breath and rolled over to look at him, he kissed my lips and stood up. I knew he was naked, but only looked at his face. He held out his hands, come on we'll save time and shower together _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ I stood up and followed him keeping the sheet around my body, he chuckled and pulled the sheet from me. "After the wonderful night we had you don't have to hide your body anymore." _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ He pulled me into the shower and turned on the water until it was the right temperature. He grabbed a loofah, poured body wash onto it and rubbed me up and down, he cleaned every inch of my body making sure to spend extra time between my legs. Then he poured body wash on a blue loofah and gave it to me. _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ I washed every part of his body afraid to miss anything. He chuckled when I washed around penis and testicles. Then he plopped a dollop of shampoo in my hair and washed it for me, he rinsed it out and put conditioner in my hair. "Let's keep that in there for a minute." Then he squeezed some other liquid into his hands and washed my face, but didn't rinse it off, "Close your eyes my love." He took the shower hose and held it over my head to let the conditioner and facial wash run off my body. He turned to shut off the water and grabbed to big towels, he wrapped one around me and then dried himself off. I dried myself off and to keep him from doing that.

.

He walked me towards the sitting area in the bathroom and pumped lotion into his hands and rubbed it all over my body. I closed my eyes, _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ He then picked out a matching red lacy panty and bra set for me, obviously one he had picked out just for me, I would never have bought such a thing. While I put them on, he pulled on his underwear and undershirt. Then he walked me over to the closet and pulled out a lounging shirt, jacket, and pants for me and similar one for him. After we had dressed he threw the towels on the bed, "Jane, our maid will take care of that. Each wing has a maid, her brother Alec sometimes fills in for her, but that is very rare." He sat me down in front of the makeup table and brushed my hair for me, he added some type of mousse or gel, he cleaned off his hands with the wet towels on the bed.

.

"Let me show you the rest of our wing, then we'll go down to breakfast." He unlocked the door and it opened to a cream colored hallway, with lots of doors. He held my hand and turned right, I had no choice but to follow, I swore I would memorize every inch of this place if I were to ever have a chance to escape. There were four doors, the first one opened to reveal a room decorated in light blue. "This will make a wonderful nursery, don't you think." I looked up at him and faked a smile. He closed the door and opened the next one to reveal a bathroom smaller than the one in I had showered in, but still ornate and fancy. The next to doors revealed two more bedrooms, one decorated in pink and the other in green. "We can always redecorate depending on the sex of our children and your style of course." I nodded _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ At the other end of the hallway was a small kitchen area with chairs and a table. "It is always stocked with fresh fruit, wine, cheese, milk and other staples. You can tell Jane if you would like specific things to be stored in the kitchen." I nodded my head, Jane, I would have to get to know her, just in case she was normal. Across from the kitchen was a small living room area with sliding doors that opened to a porch, he pulled me out on the porch, I held back tears. The land the house was on looked bigger than it did yesterday and the fence was so ominous. I knew he was staring at me to say something, _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ "It is beautiful, all that land is amazing." I lied. He kissed my cheek and walked back into the living area. There were large double doors, he pushed them open to reveal another large hallway, we walked down a bit and I saw three more large double doors. One set in front of me and two more sets, one on the left and on the right. They must be the other wings of the house.

.

We soon reached the stairs and walked down, I could smell lots of delicious food and knew that I would need my strength to survive and get information. He walked past all these rooms that looked so similar, and pulled me into a small dining room, which I guess is a breakfast nook. His mother and father were there, "Good Morning Bella!" she sang and ran over and hugged me, his father shook his hand and hugged him. I wanted to throw up. His mother motioned toward the chef, "This is Aro our chef, he will cook ANYTHING you like, we'll get him a list of your favorite foods." She handed me a menu of food items, "This is what is available for breakfast, check off what you want and he will make it fresh for you. Normally we put our breakfast requests in at night, I make sure we get you and Edward a stack of menus. In the meantime I have some fresh fruit while you wait." I looked at the menu, it was like being at a hotel. I realized there two colums, one for me and one for Edward to check off what we wanted. I checked off coffee, creamer, sugar, blueberry pancakes, eggs and sausage. I handed it to Edward, he kissed my forehead, and checked off his items and handed it to Aro. _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._

.

He pulled out the chair for me and we sat down. He pulled together some fruit for us to share, I thanked him in front of his parents, I was too scared not to be polite. Suddenly we heard giggling, I looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie walk in, he high-fived Aro "Good morning dude" Aro smiled back at him, they were also wearing lounging type of outfits. Rosalie kissed my cheek, "Congratulations Bella, sorry we didn't get to celebrate with you yesterday, we'll have lots of fun today though." I smiled back at her, "thanks." Emmett slapped Edward on the back, "Congrats bro" Edward smiled at him. He kissed her and kissed her belly before holding out the chair for her. "Esme smiled at Rosalie, "How are you feeling today dear?" "I'm fine, it's getting a little harder to sleep, I stole all the pillows from Emmett." He kissed her forehead, "Anything for my wife and child." She rubbed her hand on his and stared at him like he was a God. I wonder how they met? Did he force her into marriage too? I would have to find out all their info and use it for my advantage. There was loud running and Jasper came in carrying Alice over his shoulders. He gently put her on her feet and kissed her cheek. They also wore lounging type outfits, I wondered what they were going to make me do today. She chirped "Good morning." then looked at me, "So happy to have you here, we'll have fun today." I smiled, and then saw Jasper lean over Edward and whisper in his ear, Edward chuckled, Jasper looked at me and winked. _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ "Now boys I hope we are speaking about proper things at this table." Esme looked at them, Jasper kissed his mom on the cheek, "Always mother."

.

I looked down trying to find the confidence and strength to start asking questions, but not arise suspicions. Aro walked in with a rolling cart filled with dishes. He and a maid put all the dishes and beverages on the table. My food looked good, but then I wondered if I was allowed to eat all this, they were so perfect and I had to pretend to fit in. I looked up at all their plates, but thankfully the other women had a plate piled high with food too. I waited and watched till they all started eating. I took a few bites listening to conversations hoping to find important information. I guess now would be a good time as any. "I feel that I don't know anything about any of you. I feel so out of place." Esme looked at me, "Oh dear you are right, well, what would you like to know?" Carlisle looked at me, he really scared me. Edward ran his hand up my leg and I pretended it wasn't there. "How did all of you meet each other?" Esme looked at Carlisle and smiled at him, she touched his shoulder, "I met Carlisle at the hospital, I was a nurse and he was the doctor on staff. We immediately hit it off, we soon realized that we just couldn't live without one another." Carlisle put his fork down and smiled at me, he actually smiled, "We married shortly after and were lucky enough to buy this beautiful place. We both inherited money and have invested in many different businesses and companies. Our first born was Emmet, he was so tiny when he was born, but look at him now." Emmet looked at me now, "I met Rosalie at the hospital when I was visiting my father, she was working as a nurse, after a few months of flirting we finally dated and married. My parents offered us a wing in the house and how could we refuse?"

.

Oh God, I wonder if Rosalie and Alice were forced into marriage too? Had they been here so long that they believed the lie? "Do you know what you are having?" Rosalie rubbed her belly, "No, but we find out in two weeks. It took us a while to get pregnant, but after a year of trying we are finally blessed, I need to know what we are having." Thankfully I am only 25 and Emmet's 26 so we still have time for large family." Edward alternated between rubbing my back and leg, he was smiling like he was proud of me for wanting to fit in, I just wanted to find a way out. "I'm so psyched to be an aunt." Alice said almost jumping up and down in her seat. Jasper giggled at her, "Yeah, as soon as we found out they were going to be parents, Alice as been on a high." He then looked at me, "I met Alice at College, I immediately saw her in a crowded room and just new, of course I was a complete dork and thought I hurt my chances of dating her. But she saw me for who I was and somehow fell in love with me." She kissed his cheek, "He was so sweet and loving, I couldn't help but falling in love with him, then I met his family and I knew it was meant to be. I can't wait to start a family of our own." She had to have been forced into marriage, this is just so sick. Jasper kissed her lips and stared into her eyes, "Well I hope you guys start soon, my little one would love a cousin." Rosalie giggled. "Well, now that I'm 23 and Jasper's 24 we'll try soon."

.

"Well, Bella's only 19 and I don't see myself being a dad at 21 yet, but if it happens it happens." Edward said and began rubbing circles on my lower back. Esme smiled at me, "Bella is in no rush, I am sure she wants to enjoy her time as a newlywed." _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._

.

"What are our plans for today?" I was hoping our girls day out would be in town, I could run into a store and get to phone. "Well every day we have two hours of gym time, our personal trainers give us a weekly schedule, today is our yoga day." Rosalie answered. "After that we have our manicure and pedicure. We also have a few other things scheduled that would make the guys roll their eyes." Esme added. "We guys have our gym time too, and other manly upkeep that we do to keep our women happy." Emmet said.

.

"Where do we go for yoga and the manicure and pedicure?" I asked. "Thankfully we have people who come here, it's easier for all of us. With all the money we have coming in we can get just about anything we want here." Esme responded. _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ "Oh, well that's really convenient."

.

Carlisle stood up, "Well boys, I think it's time to get started on our male time and then check on our business, accounts, and finances." He kissed Esme on the lips, "See you later my love." Emmet and Jasper stood up and also kissed their wives, Emmet also kissed his wife's belly. Edward stood up and kissed me, "I will miss you, behave and I will treat you good later." he whispered in my ear, I wanted to vomit. _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ He walked out and they all looked at me and giggled. "So, last night must have been beautiful." Alice sighed. "Edward has been talking about you for so long, he is so happy now that you have moved in. We can't wait for the wedding." _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._ I took a breath and lied through my teeth, "Well,...I .. um, we..." I struggled to find the words. "Oh, let's not embarrass her, when she's comfortable she will spill the beans." Emse said.

.

"So today's plan is the gym time, mani and pedis, then we need to get you signed up for laser hair removal. It is so much sexier and much easier. You will never have to worry about removing unwanted hair again. We also have a dress designer coming to fit you for a dress. We'll figure out what type of dress you want and she will create it." I just listened and tried to relax, I was being transformed into a Stepford wife and I didn't want anything to do with this family. Okay, time for more information, "What were your weddings like? I have no idea what I am doing, maybe if I saw your albums I could get some ideas." Esme's face lit up, "Of course, absolutely. I'll just get them" and off she walked.

.

Rosalie moved in closer to me, "I had a beautiful wedding, it was elegant and formal, there was crystal everywhere, I felt like Cinderella and Emmett was my prince charming. Esme helped me every step of the way, she is an amazing wedding planner." Alice was almost jumping up and down in her seat, "I had a modern and fashion themed wedding, I had this beautiful geometric wedding dress. Poor Jasper wanted a more classic wedding, but he knew how much it meant to me, so he went along with everything."

.

"What were you thinking of?" Esme returned asking me. "I guess I am very casual, I really don't like being the center of attention." Esme smiled at me, "Well, as a Cullen, you are going to stand out dear. We always look our best, not only for us, but for our husbands. That is why we exercise every day, keep our selves toned and fit, clean and manicured." Rosalie smile, "But don't worry, they keep themselves fit, trimmed, and attractive for us too." _I am not crazy, I am strong and will survive, I will get out of here._

.

Esme placed three albums on my lap. I opened the top one, it was Jasper and Alice's wedding. She wasn't kidding her dress was very different, it was revealing but elegant. I looked through the album and noticed that in a few pictures Alice had that look, it wasn't when the camera was on her but when she was in the background. It was a look of fear, I was right! Japser had forced her into marriage, I wonder if Rosalie was forced too? I looked down at the other two albums and picked up Rosalie's. I flipped through the photos, looking for her face each time, and there it was. In the background her face was full of fear. How long did they try and fight to get out of here? How long did they pretend to love their husbands? How long before they just gave in? Or are they still trying? Should I ask them for help or are they crazy as well? Would they help me? I picked up Emse's album and flipped through looking for just photos of her face, but she looked happy through it all, expect that one photo towards the end, she was way in the background, but the fear was there. It all started with the father. Why would she let her sons do this to women? Did he abuse her? Would Edward abuse me if I actually refused him?" My mantra didn't seem to help me anymore. Did Alice go to Rosalie for help? Did Rosalie go to Esme for help? I saw my future in Rosalie and Alice and Esme, if they couldn't get out, how could I? Tears started flowing down my face, "Oh I know it's overwhelming but we will make it a beautiful wedding. I promise dear." Esme rubbed my back _**I am trapped, I am scared and alone, I will never get out. **_ "Come on" Alice jumped up, "Let get started on our work out, we have a busy day ahead of us!"

.

_._

**What do you all think? Up next is Cullen men talking and more info is revealed. **

**.  
****Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	4. CH 4 Keeping it all under control

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

LEMON WARNING, no sex, but touching involved

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**.**

**Keeping it all under control ~ CH 4**

**EPOV**

**.**

As I finished my pull-ups I couldn't help but think how Bella was doing during her girly time, I hoped my mother and sisters would help Bella fit in better. Soon she would understand what it means to be a Cullen and how she needed to please me the way I would please her. Then I envisioned her in the wedding dress, I imagined what style she would choose, I would make sure I was surprised, I didn't want to see it before the wedding day. I was thrilled that I now would have a wife and start a family in a few years. It took Rosalie and Alice months to finally feel at home here and once they did Emmet and Jasper were relieved. I was the youngest and had to wait to till Rosalie was settled in before Jasper could find a wife. Then once Alice was settled in I could find my wife.

.

I walked into the shower and cleaned up and checked off what I did on my weekly routine. Each day, like the girls, we had different exercises and man maintenance to do. Tomorrow after our workouts we would get our massages and facials. We had to keep ourselves looking good for our wives, especially if we wanted them to look good for us. My father said many years ago, and he was right, a well manicured and physically fit man always gets what he wants. It was true, people were intimidated by us and I think a big part of it was the fact that we all looked so good, who would dare say no to us?

.

We sat around the table, checking our bank accounts and finances. We had to make sure we received all payments due and in crewed interest. My father had come into money when his parents passed and was able to buy this land. He then continued buying various business and companies when me and my brothers were younger. Now we own various nightclubs, food production companies, processing plants, real estate agencies, have 51% shares in various corporations and international shipments and are good friends with various politicians. We are pretty much set financially and never have to work. When an opportunity arises to invest we do our research and if it will produce great amounts of income we invest.

.

"So, Edward how did it go last night." Jasper looked up at me, "I guess it went well, I know it will be a while before she feels comfortable here, but it's frustrating, I want her to want me." Jasper smirked at me, "It took Alice a long time to fit in, you remember. She actually thought Rosalie and Mother could help her escape." Emmet chuckled, "Yeah I remember that, I felt so proud when Rosalie put her in her place. That was Rosalie at one time too, she thought Mother could help her escape, but soon learned that was a mistake to ask for her help." My father sighed, "Bella might just go to all three of our wives for help, she seems to stubborn." I nodded my head in agreement. Then he tossed me a phone, "That is Bella's new phone, you can track all calls and texts she makes. It is preprogrammed to only allow calls and texts to be made to us. If she tries to make a call to a person that is not in the address book it will not go through." I tucked the phone away for later.

.

I remembered how both Rosalie and Alice tried to escape a few times when they first came here. Alice got out the front door, but realized that she couldn't make it past the gate and had no choice but to come back inside. Jasper said that was that was a big deal, she knew this was her home now and could do nothing about it. Then there was the time Rosalie threw a fit at dinner and Mother brought her up to her room and had a big talk with her, it was shortly after that Rosalie was different, I always wondered what my mother had said to her? I wonder if Bella would ever tell me when Mother speaks to her.

.

"Has the money been transferred to Mr. Swan's accounts?" I asked aloud, "I have it right here, it has been transferred, it looks like he made a withdrawal today." Emmett replied.

.

My father smiled, "You know Bella's father was the easiest to deal with, at first he protested but when I offered him all that money he was suddenly fine with it. Charlie seems to be quite the greedy man, just the type I like." We all chuckled with him. Bella would make the perfect wife for me, she was beautiful without makeup or designer clothes, she was fit and ate healthy, her mother passed away when she was younger so that left only her father to deal with. I was worried that he might put up a big fight, but Carlisle was right, he indeed was a greedy man. Rosalie's family was a headache for Emmett, they did not take lightly to selling their daughter for money, but Emmett was adamant that she was the wife for him. That is when Carlisle called on his political and legal ties to show this family he meant business. He was said he would allow them to visit Rosalie, but only if they stopped playing games with him. In the end, Emmett got his wife, it also proved to Rosalie that her family did not love her as much as we did. Alice came from a foster home, but the family was greedy like Bella's dad. Carlisle was able to declare her a legal adult, which caused the foster family to lose money, their greediness hurt them in the end. Alice believed that she could just thank Jasper and go on with her life and find her biological parents, but she was mistaken. We were her family now, as soon Bella will also learn that.

.

**BPOV**

.

I feel like I am in some sort of science experiment. My arms and legs were stretched apart as I received a manicure and pedicure, and some lady was starting with the laser hair removal on my bikini. I tried to protest, but Emse all but tied me down in the seat. She repeated to me again how we had to be sexy for our men and it would be easier in the long run. Yeah, blah, blah, blah. This was just crazy. I was waiting and hoping for a chance alone with Alice, I had hoped she could sympathize with me and help me get out of here. She was only married to Jasper for two years, maybe she wanted out too and was just pretending. No one can be that happy all the time. "Oh, What are you doing!" I cried out as my panties were removed, I thought she was going around the panties. Everyone looked up at me and smiled, "We have to get all the hair dear, The Cullen men like us to be hairless." Esme said and then went back to her magazine. I fought back the tears as I laid here naked from the waist down while some woman was pointing a laser all around my crotch. I must stay strong.

.

"Rosalie are you ready for your facial?" One of ladies called out, "Oh yes!" she said and stood up and was led into another room. "Esme you can lay down next to her for your massage." and Esme followed.

.

This was it, my opportunity to talk to Alice. I know there were other people in the room, but they seemed to ignore what was going on. Did they get paid off, were they in on it, or just didn't care? One of these people had to know there was some serious fucked up shit going on. "Alice, why is this happening to me? I just want to go home. Please help me. I saw your face in some pictures. You were forced too, right?"

.

She was lying down while her nails and toenails were being worked on, She abruptly sat up and looked at me. "Are you accusing my Jasper of something? How dare you! I love my husband and you should have more respect for your fiancé and his family. I will not say anything to Jasper because it would break his heart to know what you are accusing him and Edward of." Then she smiled, "I know it's crazy right now, getting married in such a short time, but when you find love you want it forever. Just accept that Edward loves you, once you do you will realize that he will give you whatever you want, and will pleasure you in ways you never imagined. I love my life and so glad Jasper found me." She laid back down and I fought back the sobs as tears flowed down my face. I was then overwhelmed with fear, would she tell Esme and Carlisle about this? He scared me more than Edward, the way he just barged into the room and yelled at me, I truly feared for my life in that moment.

.

I laid there breathing and trying to remain calm, flipping out now would not be good. When they were all done and I was dried I sat there and waited pretending to read a magazine. But then the dress fitter came in and it was time for me to be on display again, she measure every part of my body, Esme ensured her I would be the same weight or a few pounds less. She took all her measurements and spoke to Esme, Rosalie walked over to me, "Bella come on the porch with me" She held onto my arm as we walked.

.

"It's so lovely out, this land looks so beautiful in May more than any other month. All the flowers and plants come up, it makes me feel so fresh and revived. Our baby is due in early October, we are going to try for a home delivery." Then she stopped walking around and stood still looking out at the gardens. "You really upset Alice, she fell in love with you as a sister immediately and you just insulted her husband and family."

.

I looked at Rosalie, "I am ... I'm sorry... I " she cut me off. "I am going to save you lots of time and trouble and regret. "You are a Cullen now, there is not turning back. You will marry Edward in three months and one day bear his children" she rubbed her belly, "Soon you will realize that you love Edward and will begin to see him for what he is and will want to spend the rest of your life making him happy. Just accept it, Edward will treat you good and give you what you want. You will crave him and want to spend alone time with him. Things will suddenly become clear and you will one day do everything you can to protect this family." She took a breath, "Your father obviously didn't protect you or love you enough to fight for you. My parents didn't love me, they were happy to get rid of me. The Cullen's would fight for me, that is love. Besides, if you do get out, where are you going to go?"

.

What did she mean my father didn't fight for me? Did they pay my father off? Threaten him? What did she know about my dad? He did just hand me off to Edward and almost seemed happy to let me go. She guided me back to the room just as the carts were rolled in. Alice jumped up, "Yeah its lunch time, I am famished after that work out. They all gathered around the carts, on top of one cart was a large green salad, the other cart had all sorts of toppings and dressings. I followed their lead and filled my plate, I was really hungry after all that yoga. Who does yoga for two hours? They didn't starve themselves they just worked off more energy than they consumed.

.

More conversations about my wedding came up and lists were made of what needed to be done and when. I just listened pretending to be interested, Rosalie and Alice talking to me as if nothing had happened earlier. They asked me about what flowers, colors and patterns I liked. They showed me some samples and gave me some ideas. Esme gave me "homework" to do. I had to narrow it down to two flowers, two main colors that would do nice in August, and two patterns for silverware. I should report back to her with my choices on Monday, great I had the whole weekend to do this.

.

"What are our plans for tomorrow and Sunday?" I asked aloud. "Well after our workout, we are all taking a boat ride. The limo will pick us up and bring us back home." Esme replied, "We have the boat to ourselves, so we can do whatever we want on it" Alice chirped. Rosalie giggled, "Just make sure we don't hear you." Esme shook her hands in the air, "As long as my sons are happy, you can do whatever you want on that boat." They all laughed with her, I pretended to laugh with them, but thought if I could get an opportunity to escape I would.

.

"Then on Sunday evening, Senator Black and Mayor Walters and their wives are coming for dinner. They are very excited to meet Edward's fiancée, so it will be a formal occasion. So we have dresses being brought here for us to decide what to wear, it is always fun to dress up for an event. "I have to get back to school on Monday, I need to finish my semester." Did they just expect me to drop out of college and stay home? "If you insist on completing your degree, we can find ways to do that online, we'll talk more about that later." Obviously I am expected to be some sort of child bearing trophy wife. I was starting to get angry. I knew my plan was to gain their trust, but now I was just getting angrier and angrier.

.

Esme stood up, "I think it would be nice for you and Edward to spend some time with Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper. You can all decide what to do." Alice jumped up again, "That is a great idea" and she pulled out her phone and called Jasper, speaking a mile a minute obviously excited. Rosalie looked at me, "She's always happy" and rolled her eyes and giggled at Alice. Alice turned to us, "So we'll hang out in our living room, watch movies, eat snacks and chat. Come on, let's go and she started running ahead of us, but then stopped and grabbed my arm. She smiled at me, but it was obvious she didn't trust me to follow, I smiled but grew angrier. I could not accept that I would become like them, happy with being forced into a marriage."

.

We walked up the stairs and into one set of double doors, the layout was similar to the wing Edward had walked me through, but it obviously matched Alice's personality. Even though I knew little about her, you could tell she had decorated this and Jasper went right along. There were modern art pictures all around, bright colors on walls, beautiful prints and upholstery everywhere.

.

I sat down, I didn't know what else to do. Then the doors opened again and the men walked in, I shuddered when hey came in. All three of them walking in together was very ominous, it was like watching movie in slow motion. They were a force to be reckoned with, I wondered if they would do anything to protect each other. Do their brothers come first or the wives?

.

Alice and Rosalie ran over to their husbands and kissed them quite passionately, Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug and shoved his tongue down my throat, I let him afraid of what his brothers might do if they saw me resisting. Then he cupped my ass as he licked my neck. "Hey I know you are newlyweds, but save the sex for your own living room" Emmet yelled out and Jasper laughed, I looked down trying not to blush out of embarrassment, God only knows what Edward told them about last night, he probably shared every detail with them.

.

"Okay what movie do you want to watch?" "Die Hard" Emmet yelled out, "No, Werewolf in London" Jasper said, Alice swatted him, "How about Love Actually?" there were moans from the men. They all looked at me, "Your choice Bella" I had to fit in, I had to pretend to find a way out later. But, my anger was stronger than I realized and I snapped, NO, I WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF THEM, I smirked and looked at the floor, "How about Stepford Wives, I'm sure you can all relate to that."

.

There was silence, Alice yelled, "That is the second time you have insulted our family, You don't realize how good you have it here." I don't where I found the courage, "No, You've been brainwashed and I refuse to let that happen, you can physically force me to do anything you want, but you won't ever change my mind. I am not the crazy one."

.

Emmet stood up and pounded his fists together, "Alice and Rosalie, stay here we will be back. Edward bring Bella into your wing. We need to talk with her." Edward forcefully pulled me up and pushed me forward , but I gave resistance. I cringed, I was sore from today's yoga and stretching. He grabbed my arm hard and pulled me along, I tripped along as I struggled to break free, watching this brothers follow us. The look on their faces was horrifying, I held back my tears. Edward pushed open the doors to the wing and continued into the bedroom, his brothers behind him just staring right through me.

.

He threw me on the floor, and I jumped right up. "Go ahead, beat me up. That's what you're going to do, right? Beat me into submission, I'd rather be beaten to death than belong with this crazy family." Jasper smiled at me, "Oh you will be brought to submission, but not by pain." Emmett stepped forward, he looked like he as going to attack me "You will learn your place, you think you can win, you're wrong. Alice and Rosalie are in still sitting in the same spots as we left them, you know why? They know there place. They tried to fight but we broke it out of them. Rosalie would easily die for me now, one day you will be just like them. Fight all you want, it turns on Edward, he'll have fun with it." I was shaking inside, but I refused to give in, "You don't scare me.". Jasper laughed, "Oh from where I am standing you look pretty fucking scared to me."

.

I wanted to spit on him, but then Edward grabbed me from behind and threw me on the bed and leaned on me, I tried to kick and punch him, but he grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He put brought his other hand up to his mouth and put his middle finger in his mouth, and then shoved his hand down my pants. I tried to move around to get him off of me, but then he pushed his finger in me, I cried out realizing that his brothers were still in the room, terrified that they might join in. I looked over his shoulder to see them with their backs turned to us but smirking and laughing. "The more you fight, the harder you make me, love." I hate when you touch me, you repulse me" I screamed, but he just smirked at me and then did something inside of me that shook my whole body and I couldn't help but scream out in pleasure, I started moving against his hand, hating my body for enjoying this, but also wanting more. "Seems that I don't repulse you any more love" and with that I released all over his hand. He pulled out of me and licked his hand.

.

"We ready to go back?" Jasper asked from over his shoulder, "Edward pulled me towards him, "I think she'll be a little more compliant now." He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes, then started pulling me along as he began walking back. I tried to stop, " I need to change my clothes." They stopped and looked at me, "Should have thought about that before you disrespected your fiancé and family." Jasper retorted. "Fuck you, Is this your plan, to keep getting me off until I think your some kind of sex goddess. Please, are you going to fuck me into submission?" Edward pushed me up against a wall, "If that is what it takes, love. But I was just being nice right now, if you want see my meaner side keep this bullshit up.", and he walked me back into their living room.

.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting the same spots, they didn't even move? Emmett made sure to get my attention winked at me, he was proud of making his wife an empty shell of herself. What if he was having a girl, would he want a man to do that do her? Rosalie and Alice both looked at me and saw my pants wet from what Edward obviously did and looked away. Emmet and Jasper sat down next to their wives as if nothing had happened, "Rosalie what do you want to watch?" " I'm with Alice on Love Actually." Edward shook his head, "Haven't seen Die Hard in a while, I'd love to watch that. What about you Bella?"

.

Every face was watching me, Edward was glaring at me willing me to be bend to his will. But I refused, I would go down fighting. "Neither, I still say Stepford Wives is the best movie for us to watch." Edward stood up and pulled me up with him. He pushed me against the wall and ripped off my shirt, I tried to push him off. He pulled down my pants and threw the clothes across the room. "You will stand here till you understand your place."

.

Rosalie huffed, "This is really upsetting me and my child, can we just watch Love Actually, please?" "Absolutely, anything for my wife." Jasper jumped up, looked for the movie and popped it in. I stood there on display, trying to hold back my tears, while they all occasional looked at me in my practically see through panties and bra. The movie started and they pretended I didn't exist except for the occasional glances my way. I wanted to die, but refused to budge, my legs were getting wobbly and I really needed to sit down, but that would mean I would have to submit to him and I couldn't do that. My legs were shaking under me and I was trying hard to fight the urge to give in, then suddenly Edward stuck his hand out and motioned for me to come over.

.

Tears rolled down my face as I walked over, he pulled me onto his lap and Jasper paused the movie. "I think you should apologize to me and my family, what do you think?" I held back the sobs and looked up at his family, "I am sorry for being rude to all of you and disrupting the movie." I turned to face him, "I am sorry for being rude to you in front of your family." A sob escaped and he pulled me into him and hugged me tight. "Oh my love, I forgive you, we all do . He kissed me all over my face and picked me up in his arms, "We're going to get cleaned up and we'll see you all at dinner."

.

He carried me out of the room and all the way into his master bathroom. He put me down, "Take a shower and we'll talk when you get out." I nodded and went into the bathroom, I turned on the water and put it as hot as I could tolerate, I got in and sat on the floor and cried as the water flowed all around me. I hated myself for giving in, I hated myself for apologizing, I should be stronger and fight. I don't know how long I cried, but I did feel better and a little more relaxed. My skin was pruning up so I shut off the water and dried myself off. I realized that I would have to go out in the room with only a towel on, I felt like I was beaten already. I didn't want to lose, but had no more energy to fight today. Is this how Alice and Rosalie felt, did they know the outcome and were helpless to stop it? I wanted to cry again, but was too exhausted to do so.

.

Edward saw me coming out of the bathroom and sat me down in the vanity chair. He handed me another lacy bra and panty set. Then he held out two pairs of jeans, one blue and one black and motioned for me to choose. I pointed to the black one. Then he looked in the closet and held out two shirts, one purple with fancy belt and one green with lace around the collar and sleeves. I pointed to the purple one, "Perfect my love, it matches your panties and bra." I wasn't trying to match, but now he thinks I did it on purpose. He held out his hands and I stood up, "Can I lotion you up again?" I nodded, I just didn't have the energy to fight or resist.

.

He rubbed lotion all over me and then he picked up the panties and put them on me very slowly, watching my body. He stood up and kissed my shoulders before putting my bra on. He kissed my forehead, "why don't you take a little nap, we have an hour before dinner and you could use a nap. I'll lay down with you so we can go down to dinner together. I was afraid he would try to something in the bed, but didn't have the strength to resist, I nodded my head and he led the way.

.

He lifted the covers for me get under and removed his shirt and pants before snuggling in with me. He pulled me close and I tensed up, "Don't worry love, I know you are tired and need to relax, we can make love later tonight. Sleep now and rest." I don't know why, but I closed my eyes and let myself relax, even if it was just for a short time.

_._

**What do you all think? Up next is dinner and their second night in bedroom. Bella tries to get some information from Edward... it may or may not go well. **

**.  
****Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	5. CH 5 I will NOT be broken

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**LEMON WARNING**

**.**

**I will NOT be broken ~ CH 5 **

**BPOV**

**.**

"Bella, my love, it's time to wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to feel him kissing my face. "Do you feel better now?" I did actually feel better, I felt physically relaxed. But was now dreading dinner with his family. I had been emotionally beaten in front of his brothers and their wives, I was too embarrassed to face them. "I'm scared to do down" He sat up, "Why love? No one is mad at you, it's a lot to take in such a short time." He pulled me up to him and kissed me again this time pushing his tongue in my mouth, then he kissed me making his way down to my shoulders. "I can't wait to make love to you tonight Bella, I know that you will enjoy it." I looked down, I wanted to resist, but still felt hopeless, I just didn't know how I would get out of this. "Do you want me Bella? Do you want me to make love to me?" I didn't know how to answer, if I said no he would get mad and I was afraid of what he would do. If I said yes, I would be killing myself. I took too long to answer, he grabbed my face and looked in my eyes, "Bella you are hurting my feelings, I need to hear that you want me to make love to you tonight and that you will think about it during dinner." He breathed in, "TELL ME." He was angry. I lied through my teeth, "I want you to make love to me and I will think about you all during dinner." He smiled, I knew it, you want me, you love me.

.

He jumped off the bed, and threw on his clothes. I stood up to get dressed as well, after I was dressed he pulled me over to sit on the bed. "I have two things for you." He handed me a phone, "It has all our numbers already in there for you" I took the phone and opened looking at the contacts, they were all his family. "Anyone you need to call is already in the phone, if you need to call someone one else let me know and we'll talk about it." I immediately dialed my phone number but it wouldn't go through. He smiled at me, "You also need to start wearing this" He handed me the engagement ring he proposed with the other day. He took my hand and slipped it on "Doesn't that feel better? he asked. It was pretty with diamonds all around, a round diamond in the middle and two blue stones on either side of the diamond. "I bet you can't wait to show off the ring at dinner." He kissed me and walked into the bathroom, I combed my hair and looked at the ring and felt sick. He came up behind me, "Ready to go down, I nodded. He put on cologne it would normally smell good, but knowing that it would soon be all over me make me ill. My stomach growled, "You must be starving love, we'll eat soon."

.

He held my hand as we made our way into the dining room. We were the last to arrive and my face burned with embarrassment, I thought back to my time standing against the wall and then apologizing, I was broken in front of them and now I wanted to die of embarrassment. They all looked at me, but then I got angry again. I thought about how broken Rosalie and Alice were. I kept thinking about what was done to them to make them feel they belonged here and were loved. I refused to go down with a fight, if they tried to break me again I would fight back. No matter what they did to me I would never let them take away who I was. I would eventually escape and be free. Edward pulled out the chair for me, then Alice cried, "OH MY GOD, It's beautiful." "Well, about time you gave her the ring Edward." Jasper said, then he winked at me, "Congratulations Bella."

.

"That's a great ring Bella" Emmet smiled at me, "It suits you perfectly Bella, maybe you could incorporate that blue into the wedding" Rosalie added.

.

I just looked at them, holding back my anger, waiting for my turn to explode on them. Maybe it was stupid, but I was going to let them know I would not be broken.

.

Emse and Carlisle stood up, Carlisle raised his wine "Congratulations to our family, it is growing bigger and stronger every day. Everyone raised their glasses, I just sat there. Edward motioned me to pick up the glass but I did not budge. "I just made a toast, I think it is rude that you are not raising your glass." Carlisle spoke to me with anger in his face. I summoned all the courage I had and looked right at him, "I don't care, I will not be broken. Your sons can violate me and embarrass me, but I will not be broken." Esme yelled, "How dare you speak like that at this table!" I looked at her, "How dare you! I saw your wedding photo, you were forced into this as well, how could you let it happen to anyone else?" I then looked at Rosalie, "What if your child is a girl? Do you want her to go through what you went through? Where is your maternal instinct to protect your child?" Carlisle slammed his chair back and walked over to us, "Edward take her upstairs now, I will be up there shortly." Edward stood up and grabbed me, but I pushed him away, "NO!" I screamed, "YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT I WILL NOT BE BROKEN, YOUR SONS ARE PROUD THAT THEIR WIVES ARE obedient LITTLE LAP DOGS, BUT THAT WILL NOT BE ME." I screamed right in Carlisle's face. He shook with anger and back handed me and I flew into the wall. There was silence.

.

**EPOV**

.

He hit her, he hit her so hard she flew backwards. I just stood there, what do I do? My father always said to never hit a woman, we could do other things to get them to obey, only weak men hit their wives. But he just hit my fiancé, I looked at her on the floor holding her face, looking up at him. Would she stop running her mouth. She stood up, "Go ahead and do it again and again, you won't break me. I'd rather die than become like you, or you, or you." With each 'you' she pointed at the ladies. "Get her upstairs now Edward" my father yelled at me. My mother went to touch his arm, I guess to calm him, but he pushed her away, "Sit down Esme." She jumped at his words and ran to her seat. "You must beat her too?" Bella said. "Are you going to let that happen to your child?" she looked at Rosalie, who turned away from her.

.

**BPOV**

.

I can't believe he hit me, it hurt so bad, but I refused to give in. I stood up, "Go ahead and do it again and again, you won't break me. I'd rather die than become like you, or you, or you." With each 'you' I pointed to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. They all just stared at me, even his brothers, each of their mouths open. I guess Alice or Rosalie never did this. "Get her upstairs now Edward" Carlisle yelled at Edward. Esme went to touch his arm, but he pushed her away, "Sit down Esme." She jumped at his words and ran to her seat. "You must beat her too?" I said. "Are you going to let that happen to your child?" I looked at Rosalie, but she turned away from me. Emmet just glared at me but I looked at him with defiance.

.

"You know what, make her stand here and watch us eat." Carlisle said, Edward got down to pick me up, what a wimp he did whatever daddy told him. But then he just stood there and touched my face with his hand, the look in his eyes was different. I was waiting for him to throw me against the wall. "I am taking her upstairs, have our food brought up." and he walked me out of the dining room, I held back my tears, God only knows what he was going to do to me. He walked me through the double doors and into the living room. He sat me down and walked over and got some ice out of the freezer and put it in a towel and out it on my cheek. He looked into my eyes, he looked so different now, he looked clamer and softer, but that could just be what he looked like before he went off on me.

.

He pulled me into his side and sat back in the couch. We sat in silence, there was so much spinning through my head. I can't believe I stood up to Carlisle, I can't believe he hit me, I can't believe I told off the family. I knew no matter what happened now, I would not back down. I would go down fighting.

.

The knock and the door startled me, Edward gently sat me up and went to the door. He rolled in two carts, both were filled with food from dinner, drinks, and desert for later. He looked at me, "Do you want to eat now or wait a little" I wanted to wait, but was pretty hungry. "I probably should eat." He filled two plates with food and put them on the coffee table, then filled the glasses with water. He continued setting up the coffee table for dinner, "We could just eat here, if you like." I nodded, if I like? what was that about?

.

He sat down and took the ice pack off and inspected my face, he took a deep breath and shook his head, here we go with his anger... but instead he said "Why don't we leave this off for now, and put it back on in a few minutes. You should ice it in intervals." I nodded.

.

He picked up a plate and fork and handed it to me. Then picked up a plate an fork for himself and started eating. The pot roast did look good, I slowly ate since my jaw hurt a little, I put the fork on my plate and leaned over to get a drink of water, it had a drop of lemon in it and was so refreshing. I was about to eat some more when Edward looked at me, "Bella I'm... I didn't ... You should've... " he looked down, was he trying to apologize or yell at me? "Would you like the TV on?" he asked "yes" I answered, this silence was killing me, but I still wanted to know what he was trying to say, but I didn't want to pressure him. Was he backing off? Was he seeing the truth? If he was I didn't want to pressure him into anything and have it backfire. I just followed his lead and hoped he would start talking. He turned on some movie station, but I was too busy thinking about so many things at once to really watch it, after I finished eating, I put the plate down. He picked up the ice pack and handed it to me, "you need to put this back on." "Thanks" I said as I took it from him. He stood up, "Are you done eating?" I nodded, and he started collecting cleaning up and putting it back on the cart. He took off dessert trays that had some fancy cheesecake on them and put the coffee pot and cups next to the dessert and looked at me "Whenever you're ready we can have dessert." I smiled, "Thanks"

.

We just sat on the couch watching some movie, when he pulled me into his side as he leaned back on the couch. He rubbed up and down my arm, there was a humorous part in the movie and we both laughed at the same time. He looked down at me, "Bella, I will never let my father hit you again. I promise you that." I was shocked, he was going to stand up to his father. Would he eventually let me go? "I am not ever going to be like Rosalie and Alice." He smiled at me, "I figured that out, you are pretty tough, I like that."

.

Okay, this was progress, I could use this to my advantage. I would find a way to get him to help me get out of here. As if he read my thoughts, "I will not help you leave, you belong with me, you will marry me." Okay baby steps with him, "Will you violate me again if I don't follow your command?" He looked right in my eyes, did I go too far with that question? "No, I will never do that to you again, but you have to respect me in front of my family, then we can talk about it later." I nodded my head, Okay I was trapped here but that was an improvement in the situation. If I could get him to slowly back down each time, I could find a way out.

.

We just watched movies and ate dessert, it was a pretty quite night. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on down there? Were they all so oblivious to what was happening? Did Alice and Rosalie ever get hit by Carlisle? When the next movie was over, he sat up and started to clean. I got up to help him and he took some whip cream and he plopped it on my nose and laughed. I just stood there, was he trying to be funny with me. He actually looked like a normal guy when he laughed. I picked up some whip cream and threw it at his face and it landed in his hair, he feigned a shocked looked and a food fight started. It was pretty fun to throw food back and forth, the laughing helped me calm down a bit. Then he ran into the kitchen. He turned on the water and aimed the hose at me. OH SHIT, he was going to spray me, NO, he would never wet the living ... I was wrong I was hit with water and it went all over. I screamed out and he walked over to me to apologize in between his laughing. "Truce" he offered, I looked at my soaking wet clothes, "Not yet" I said and poured the rest of the lemon water on top of his head. He just stood there looking down at his feet. Finally he looked up at me, and laughed again, "I'm glad we don't have to clean this up." Come on, he guided me towards the bedroom. "But if it's not cleaned now it will stain everything." I replied. "Don't worry, I'll call Jane to clean it up, if she can't someone else will. We need to get cleaned up first."

.

He led me into the bedroom and closed the door but didn't lock it. He took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper and continued removing all his clothes till he was butt naked in front of me. I made sure I stared at him from the neck up. "You don't want to get clean up?" I was hoping he wouldn't force me to shower with him again. "You go first, then I'll go" He looked at me for a second and then went into the bathroom, I took a breath of relief. Wait he trusted me to wait here for him? I could run out. But then I might run into the wife beater or his maniac brothers. I guess this was the safest place right now.

.

A strong urge to pee hit me and I had to go now. I took off my clothes but left my bra and panties on as I went into the bathroom to do my business. He emerged from the shower as I was leaving that part of the bathroom, I accidentally glanced down and immediately looked up, but he caught me look at him and chuckled. "I think that is the first time you checked out my body." and he walked away. So many close calls and he has yet to force me in bed.

.

I removed my bra and panties and got in the shower and started cleaning off all that cheesecake. I was enjoying the hot water when I was suddenly hit with a blast of cold water and heard lots of laughing. I turned to see his silhouette laughing near the sink. He was a completely different person from last night. Is this who he really is? Since he wanted to have fun, I took the shower hose and sprayed it over the top of the shower at him, he laughed then slipped and fell, there was loud bang. Oh Shit. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel and ran over to him. He was out cold, there was no blood. Why did I have to be naked now? Why did he still have to be naked? Would his parents blame me for his death? I would never get out of here. I was safer with him being alive right now. I kneeled down and rubbed his chest "Edward, Edward... wake up... Are you okay." I checked for a pulse, well he was alive. "Please Edward, wake up." I started crying, why was this happening to me.

.

"AAAAHHHH "he screamed and I fell on my butt. "You DO care about me, I thought you might have tried to bolt out." I stood up, "That wasn't funny" He laughed and moved closer to me, "Yeah it was, you should have seen your face." I walked backwards as he walked towards me, "Why are you acting this way?" He smiled at me, "You don't like having fun, I can go back to being all serious if you want." "NO" I shouted and he laughed at my reaction. "Why are you walking away from me, I won't hurt you." I was starting to get nervous now, "You're naked." He looked down at himself, "That's usually what happens when people take showers. I promised you I wouldn't violate you, but I want to make love to you right now, Can I do that Bella? Last night shouldn't of been our first time, I would like a do-over, I want to take my time with you and kiss every part of your beautiful body." I stood there, why was he being nice? Was this a trick? His words were effecting my body and I was frustrated? I didn't want him touching me, but my body was saying otherwise.

.

"Do you want me Bella?" I just stood there, my body was screaming yes, but my mind was stuck on no. My mouth wouldn't move, I just looked at him. He removed my towel and it fell to the floor, he just looked at me up and down for a minute. "I'm not going to be how you want me to be. I will never be broken in" He moved forward and kissed my neck, "I thought we already went over this" he moaned into my neck as his hands caressed my sides feeling the curves of my stomach and hips.

.

"I will find a way out of here one day", he moved to the other side of my neck and his hands moved up to gently massage my breasts, "Or you might decide to stay." he said as he moved lower kissing the top of my breasts. He moved down and began licking my breasts and sucking on my nipples. NO NO NO NO my mind was screaming, but my body was fighting the urge to grab his arms and pull him into me. He stopped and walked to the bed and laid down on his side giving me a view of his body. It was the first time I really looked at his naked form for more than just a second. He was rather handsome, when he smiled. His body was muscular but thin, so it wasn't over done. He smiled at me and I knew I should walk to the closet and put on my pajamas, but my body was moving towards him. NO NO NO NO, WALK AWAY, but I climbed into bed with him and he kissed me dipping his tongue in and out of my mouth.

.

His hands continued exploring my body, while his mouth went back to my breasts as he pushed me on my back. I moaned at the feeling, NO NO NO NO GET UP AND WALK AWAY, but there I stayed as I caressed his arms and head. He moved down my body and kissed my stomach all the way down to my legs and back up again to my breasts. My hands moved to his back and I moaned again as I felt his muscles under my hands. NO NO NO STOP MOANING. He moved his hands down between my legs and began caressing me, it was very different than last night and earlier today, he was being so gentle and patient, he was pleasuring me to the point that I wanted him so bad. WHAT! NO NO NO. I moaned again as he pushed his finger inside of me, he touched places inside of me that coursed pleasure through my body. He moved his mouth from my neck and began kissing my lips as he brought pleasure to my body with his fingers. I kept moaning into his mouth and then arched against him coming onto his hand. I was breathing heavy now pleasure and confusion running through my body, then he laid on top of me and guided himself towards my opening, and gently pushed in going so slow. He stopped and kissed my neck and breasts.

.

I couldn't take it anymore I moved against him, he kissed me hard and deep on the mouth as he began moving inside of me. I moaned again, how did he know how to touch my body to bring me such pleasure? How did he know? I kept pushing against him, it felt so good to be that close to him felling him against me and in me. WHAT WAS I THINKING? We kept this up for a while until he began to move faster causing my body to shake, I knew what was happening and once again I arched up against him and came. He groaned "Oh Bella, you feel so good." and pulled out of me releasing all over my stomach. I looked at him, watched him come on me, watching him jerk out his release, watching his face contort in pleasure and I shuddered. He sat there breathing, then went to the bathroom to get a rag to clean me and him off with.

.

He laid down and pulled me into his side and kissed me, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back and rubbing his stomach. I felt my eyes getting heavy and felt so safe as I let the sleep take me.

.

**EPOV**

.

I held her in my arms as she fell asleep. I wanted to sleep too, but had too much to consider. My father hit her, hit her hard, but she didn't back down. I know I should have made her stand there as my father requested, but I wanted to protect her. She looked so vulnerable in that moment, but also more powerful than my father. No one has ever spoke to him or my mother like that. I said I would never let him touch her and I meant it. I would never violate her again or let my brothers hurt her again. I know she wanted to leave, but I needed her. I had to make love to her, I had to show her I could be the man she could fall in love with. I wanted her to love me, not fear me. I would do anything and everything to make her fall in love with me. I would protect her at all costs. But what if my father disagreed? What if my brothers were against it? Would I be able to choose between the two? I don't think I could ever want another woman they way I want Bella. Seeing her smile and laugh before gave me more joy than I have ever known in my life. I would find out tomorrow at breakfast the outcome of Bella's standing up to my father and me disobeying his orders.

.

**BPOV**

.

I woke up to him rubbing my arm and kissing my forehead. "Bella, wake up, my love." I can't believe what I did last night, why did I do that? He is going to be the same jerk. I bet this was some kind of trick to get break me in and I fell for it. Why did he have to make me feel so good? Why did I want to make love with him? I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. "Sleep well?" I nodded, "Me too."

.

He kissed me softly and caressed my body, "I wish we had woken up earlier, I would have like to make love to you again." Oh God that would have been nice. WHAT AM I THINKING? I kissed him back and then sat up, he sat up with me and rubbed my face, "We should have iced that again, but it looks fine." I smiled at him.

.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Should I join him or wait? I don't know why I walked towards the bathroom, I decided to pee first, then I slowly walked to the shower. He opened the sliding door, DAMN he obviously saw my silhouette. I stepped in and he held my face and kissed me again, " I love kissing you Bella." That made me feel so good and it shouldn't have, but it did.

.

We took a shower, dressed. He didn't pick out my clothes or rub lotion all over me, but he watched me every chance he got. I thought at first he was eyeing me, but I soon realized he was checking me out. We were about to head down to breakfast, which was making me very nervous. "Bella, you need to remember to not disrespect me in front of my family. If you don't agree with something then we will work it out later between you and me." I nodded, "Okay, I understand" He handed me my phone, my number is in there, call me at any point today during your lady time. I will not be mad at you if you call, but will be mad if you don't call and try to work it out yourself. Okay?" I nodded, "I promise, I do"

.

We walked out and made our way down to the breakfast nook, "I grabbed his hand and stopped, we don't have a menu filled out" he smiled at me and kissed me, and then took it out of his pocked, "Already taken care of, I called it in before I sprayed you in the shower last night. I think I ordered what you like, if you don't like it, you can have what I am eating or we can ask Aro to make something else" I smiled back at him. "Thank you"

.

We walked in and I held onto his hand for dear life, he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He piled some fruit in a bowl and put in front of us to share. He then held up a strawberry for me to eat and I bit it, he ate the rest. I blushed realizing that everyone was looking at us. I wanted to curse them all out, to say fuck you for last night, to throw my fork at his father's head, but I couldn't. I promised Edward that I would not do that. As long as he was treating me respectfully, I had to listen. It was a way for me to get out of here, to be free of these psychos. Would Edward want to come with me? A big part of me hoped that he would. I was starting to like this Edward.

.

"Everyone excited for the boat trip?" Esme asked aloud, Alice clapped her hands and Emmet said "Hell Yeah" I nodded my head and said "Yes" Edward rubbed my back and kissed my neck. I definitely want him to come with me, I hope he would, I would have to get him to fall in love with me and trust me.

.

**What do you think? Could Bella bring about a change in Edward and his brothers? I wonder if her words to Rosalie got through? I wonder if Edward disobeying his father effected his brothers? You'll see in the next chapter...**

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	6. CH 6 You're Being Rescued

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**LEMON WARNING**

**.**

**You're Being Rescued ~ CH 6 **

**CPOV (**_After Edward took Bella upstairs_**)**

**.**

I sat down next to Esme and looked at my family, they were all staring at me. "I apologize for that, when Bella yelled at Esme and Rosalie, and then insulted my sons and daughters, I... I just saw how hurt you all were and I snapped. I do not condone hitting anyone, but I will not have one child insult another child. I hope you can all forgive me." Little did they know I planned the whole thing and Esme helped me. I was not about to have Edward be the bad guy in Bella's eyes. I also knew it was only a matter of time before Bella started planting these ideas in Alice and Rosalie's head. I needed to stop it before they started questioning their husbands. Hopefully this solved the problem.

.

Esme rubbed my arm and up and down, "Of course we forgive you, you are a wonderful father and husband." She kissed my cheek, "And I think that might have helped Edward with Bella. Did you notice how he swooped in to protect her? I think Bella needed a hero and she might open up to him."

.

I looked up to see Rosalie crying and rubbing her belly. "Rosalie are you okay?" Emmett hugged her. "She said I was going to be a bad mother and was nothing but a puppet." Emmett pulled her in tight for a hug and rubbed her back, "You are going to be a wonderful mother Rose, don't let anyone tell you different." She looked up and nodded at him.

.

I sighed, "Rosalie, Alice, ...I think Bella believes that you two can't truly be happy here. One day she will understand and fit in, we may have to give her some time." I hugged my wife, "I think your mother is right, once she understands how much Edward loves her she will get along better with you" We continued our dinner and after it was over, I asked to speak with Emmett and Jasper for a few minutes before they headed up to their wings.

.

I sat down in the den, they both looked at me with curiosity. "We have to make sure Edward doesn't give in to Bella and let her leave. He will be upset with himself in the end. He is very sensitive and will probably be angry with me for some time, but he cannot let her leave. During our workout time tomorrow, could you boys speak with him to help him understand how to be a better husband to Bella?"

.

They both shook their heads, "Oh, tonight make sure you give your wives extra special attention, I am sure they are going to be hurt after hearing Bella's comments. We don't want them thinking that they are your property, now do we? They both chose to stay here of their own free will, and we want them to feel loved and special."

.

"Absolutely dad" Emmett said as he nodded his head. "I don't think Edward will be mad at you, especially if Bella now sees him as her protector." Jasper added. "I hope you are right sons."

.

As I watched them leave the den, I went to find Esme. I needed to show her I loved her and needed her, I know Bella's words were sitting in everyone's heads and I needed to make sure that it would not continue to grow and fester. The last thing this family needed was to be broken apart.

.

**EPOV ** (_After breakfast_)

.

Emmett and Jasper pulled me off to the side as we walked to the gym. "You know Father is worried that you are mad at him. He was just trying to protect Alice and Rosalie from Bella's comments. He feels awful about hitting Bella." Emmett said as walked next to me. "So what happened last night? Did Bella keep arguing with you?" Jasper asked. While I felt it was none of their business to ask what I did with my fiancé, they were also my brothers and we were very close.

.

"We just sat and talked for a while, she promised to not act out again and I would not punish her. If she has an issue she should come to me and we would work it out. She understands that I will not let her leave, she is still expected to marry me. But, I plan to make her fall in love with me. I plan to make her want to stay here." They both just looked at me as if I had more to say. "Come on little brother, did she jump into bed with you after that?" Emmett asked, I just smiled.

.

Jasper laughed, "I knew it! When Alice ran away that time, father yelled at her something awful, I thought she would pee herself she was so scared. She spent hours wrapped in my arms crying. I was so sweet and loving with her, she had no idea I could be like that. I comforted and reassured her no one would ever hurt her again. We eventually made love all night and she has never left my side since. "

.

"Yeah, remember the night mother took Rosalie upstairs and yelled at her, well, mother told Rosalie they had made a mistake in choosing her as my wife. They would pack her bags first thing in the morning and send her back home. Well, Rosalie couldn't handle that someone didn't want her, that someone would turn her down, that she wasn't good enough. She apologized to me as soon as I walked in the bedroom and came on to me. I showed her how gentle and loving I could be with her and how much I did want her. We made love and she has never thought about leaving again."

.

"You will see Edward", Jasper added, "Bella will get opportunities to leave or call for help and she won't take them. She will worry about you, worry that you would miss her. She'll miss the way you touch her and kiss her. Then she'll get jealous that you might bring someone else in your bed. She will resist the urge to get out because the urge to be with you is stronger."

.

"When someone is held captive they cling to their captor for survival." My father said as he caught up with us, "Soon they fall in love and choose to be with their captor. In our cases, we are showing our wives that we are the only ones that can protect them. Just like Bella must have clung to you last night, she is looking at you completely different this morning. You will be able to make her fall in love with you and will be as happy as your brothers." He walked over to me and held out his hand, "I am sorry for hitting Bella, I hope you and she can forgive me." I grabbed his hand and hugged him, how could I be mad at him, he is my father. Because of what he did Bella now wants me, I should be thanking him. Jasper jumped on my back and have me a noogie as we walked to the gym. I processed our conversation as I added weights to the vertical press. As long as I treated Bella like my equal and pretended that she had a say in things she would eventually give in and stay with me. I smiled, she would make a wonderful obedient wife after all.

.

**BPOV**

.

I hated leaving Edward, I was scared that his brothers and father might change his mind and the old Edward would return. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I also feared what Rosalie and Alice would say to me, I basically called then puppets. I mean they were, but I didn't want any problems with them, it would hurt my chances of getting Edward to let me go.

.

Today was our cardio day, so I was told. I stepped on a treadmill in-between Alice and Rosalie, I made sure my phone was tucked into my pocket, just in case. Rosalie was walking slowly, but still getting that exercise that she needed. Alice was running so fast, she sure did have a lot of energy. I paced myself somewhere in the middle. "Bella we should set up an appointment for you to see the family OBGYN, you should get on birth control. You don't want to get pregnant now, unless that is what Edward and you want." I nodded, and immediately thought how nice it would be to feel Edward come inside of me, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" "That is fine Esme, that would make sense, I think we are too young to have kids" She smiled and got on the phone. Ten minutes later she hopped on a treadmill, "Dr. Aikens can come here tomorrow during our dress fitting. She will be helping Rosalie have a home birth"

.

I nodded then took a breath. "I am sorry for what I said to all of you last night. I was out of line and didn't mean it." I looked at Rosalie, "You will make a great mother." I didn't mean that, but needed to make it look like I was trying. One day Edward was going to be putty in my hands and I wanted out, so I would take advantage of that now. She stopped and smiled at me. "Thanks Bella, I know you are under a lot of stress. The boat ride will clear everyone's heads."

.

We rode in a limo to the boat, it was ridiculously big. It was so big, you could have fit twenty people in the limo, but I guess that's what The Cullen's do. Edward seemed to be okay after spending time with his father and brothers. I avoided eye contact with his father in order to keep my promise to Edward. I was still embarrassed in front of his brothers.

.

When we finally arrived I was shocked, I was expecting a small boat. What did I know, this thing had three levels! There was only eight of us, how much room did we all need, but again... The Cullen's like to spend their money. We all walked aboard and were greeted by all the crew. Edward held my hand and walked me up to the top level, so we could see everything as we departed. It was really pretty, and for some reason I was enjoying this moment. I was getting fresh air while Edward was nibbling on my ear. After a few minutes we took off and the breeze was a little too much. I forgot my jacket in the car, but Edward was holding it the whole time, I didn't even see him with it. He put it on me and snuggled me into him. I inhaled his scent, "I think you smell good too." he laughed. I blushed and he kissed me, he kissed me like he wanted to take me right there, I got nervous. Public sex was not something I wanted to try, but could I refuse him? "Don't worry love, not here, I'm just building up our desires for later."

.

"Bella?" I heard a voice that sounded familiar. "It is you, Bella, How are you? Jacob and Jessica were walking towards me, they were part of the crew on this ship? "I hugged them, How are you guys? When did you guys start working on this ship?" Jessica looked at Jacob, "Oh we need extra money for the wedding." They were engaged to be married in the winter. Jessica spotted my ring, "Oh Bella, I didn't know you were getting married." She looked at Edward, "Congratulations, when you guys getting married?" Edward smiled, but I could tell it was fake, I was nervous. "August 30th, it will be a small wedding though." Jessica look hurt that she wasn't invited, "Oh" I knew here, she was probably wondering why with all their money it would be a small wedding. "I have to get your number Bella, your father said you moved out of town, but you're here?" Edward gave her a number, probably to his phone, I bet mine couldn't get outside calls.

.

We chatted a few more minutes, Jacob was starting at me, he looked pissed and I was trying to read him. I hoped he didn't start anything, I didn't know how dangerous Edward and his brothers could be with other people. Jacob and I grew up together, I didn't want him to get hurt. Jessica said she would say goodbye before I left. I turned to face Edward again, "I grew up with Jacob and know Jessica from school." he nodded and looked off, I was scared that old Edward was coming back. "Did I upset you?" I asked him, "No, I just don't want to lose you after what we've gained" and he pulled me inside to warm up.

.

There was buffet style lunch inside and we all sat around and ate. "So Bella, any thoughts to colors for your wedding?" I hadn't even spent a moment thinking about that, but I did my best to come up with answers on the fly. "Well, I actually do like the blue in the ring, so I was thinking blue and brown might be nice." Esme clapped her hands, "Oh I think that is a lovely combination and dark colors for the end of August."

.

"What about the dress" Alice asked, I thought for a minute, "Well, I'm not into the traditional dresses, I would like something that's not poufy or lacey. Maybe something simple but not too plain, I definitely don't want it to be strapless." then I shook my head. "That actually narrows it down quite a bit." Esme giggled, "You DO know what you like." Rosalie added.

.

Jasper suddenly started laughing, we all looked at him, "I remember at our wedding, Edward was dancing and fell flat on his face. I wonder if he will do that at his own wedding" That caused Emmett to laugh with him. Edward just glared at them. "Oh Edward is a great dancer, he just tripped." Esme said. "Yeah on his own two feet" Emmett roared out laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too, Edward looked at me in surprise and then tickled me. "You should show Bella how well you dance." Alice said and she pushed Jasper playfully. "I have to use the ladies room, Bella you want to come with me?" Rosalie asked, I nodded and stood up. I wondered what she was going to tell me this time as she grabbed my arm. I have to keep asking different people to come with me, I don't want to annoy the same person with all my bathroom trips" she giggled and I smiled at her.

.

We used the ladies room, of course they trusted me to not run off, where could I go in the middle of the ocean. "You know I've never seen Edward this happy before. I don't know what happened with you guys last night, but whatever you did to him...well he's glowing more than me." I smiled, that made me happy. I didn't know why, but it made me happy. I followed Rosalie up the stairs, making sure she was balanced on these thin stairs.

.

Suddenly I was yanked from behind and I yelped, "What are you doing?" Rosalie yelled "We're rescuing her from your fucked up family, we know all about you guys. You should come to, save your baby." Jessica yelled at Rosalie. I pushed Jessica off me, "No, stop, I can't." Jacob stepped forward, "Bella, we have a raft ready, let's go. Everyone knows about these people, your father was paid off and may not care, but I won't lose a friend. LETS GO NOW."

.

I know it would have been my way out, an easy escape, but in that moment I thought about Edward standing on the boat watching me float away, it broke my heart. I wasn't making sense, I wanted to smack myself. I wanted to run off with them, but I couldn't leave Edward. I wanted to give him a chance to escape with me, he was so different and I knew we had a future. "NO" I screamed and tried to he push them off.

.

"EMMETT" Rosalie screamed and I heard footsteps running, but then Jacob and Jessica pulled me harder, I started crying, "NO, GET OFF OF ME", suddenly a hand was around Jessica's neck, Jacob squeezed my arm harder. I turned to see that it was Jasper holding onto Jessica's neck, but not choking her. "Let go of my sister right now." Jessica looked at him, "You going to kill me? You will have to try, because we are taking her with us." I was trying to pull away from Jacob, he was hurting me. "You're hurting my arm." I cried. I looked up to see that Rosalie was gone, Edward was shaking, he looked ready to kill, was he angry at me? Carlisle was holding him back, I didn't understand that, I wanted him here next to me, I needed him. I wanted to be in his arms again.

.

"I will throw her in the ocean if you do not let my sister go." Jasper yelled. Jacob was starting to get nervous for Jessica's safety. "Please Bella, for Jessica? All we want is to protect you." That made me angry, "So you are going to kidnap me to protect me?" I started shaking my arm, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I suddenly saw a gun pointed at Jacob's head, the crew's security was now involved. "Bella please, this is your last chance." I pulled back with all my might at the same time Jacob let go, I flung back but Jasper caught me, and held me up. "Jacob and Jessica were escorted off with security."

.

I looked up to see Edward fighting his father to get down to me, he got free and ran past me, he was going to go after them, But Jasper grabbed him. "Edward Bella needs you right now, she needs you more than you need to go after them. Take care of Bella, she needs you." Edward turned to look at me and hugged me, I fell apart, I was sobbing so loudly. Edward was holding me and rubbing me but it wasn't enough. He picked me up and brought upstairs to the inside of the ship.

.

Once I was calmed down, Esme appeared with tea, "Drink this dear, it will help your relax." I took the tea and sipped it slowly. I looked up at him, "Rosalie?" She was on the steps, she could have easily fell in all of this. "She is okay, Emmett got her out of the way. Jasper was able to jump over her to get to you." I wondered why Jasper was there and not Edward. "Jasper was in more control than I was, my father wouldn't let me go down. He knew I would have almost killed them for hurting you." I shuddered at that thought, it turned me on that he would do anything to protect me. I know it was wrong to feel that way, but maybe one day he would protect me against his family.

.

We just sat there and slowly I was calming down and feeling better, Carlisle came over, "Bella, mind if I check your arm, he was squeezing it pretty hard." I raised it up and then started to cry, it was black and blue and hurt like hell. Carlisle started examining it, "Doesn't appear to be broken and she can move her fingers, so it just looks like a bad bruise." He handed Edward ice and a sling to put on my arm. Carlisle put his hand on my head and rubbed my cheek, then he walked away. How could someone be so mean and yet so nice?

.

Once Edward got my sling all set up and the ice in the right position, he held me close to him. I relaxed back into him, happy to be safe in his arms. After a while, Rosalie and Emmett came by, Rosalie sat down next to me and hugged me, "I was so scared they were going to pull you off that boat. I would have been helpless to stop them." Tears started welling up in my eyes again, "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just glad you're okay."

.

"I was worried about you, I was afraid you were going to fall off the stairs." She laughed, "Emmett got to me pretty quickly and got me out of the way. But I did get to see Jasper jump over me, that was pretty impressive." Alice and Jasper sat down near us, "You okay Bella?" he asked. I nodded, "Jasper, thank you, I ... "Did you get hurt? I heard that you jumped over the stairs." Alice laughed, "He lives for moments like these." Jasper smiled at her, "I knew Edward was going to kill them, so I had to get there before he did, besides you're my little sister, I can't let anyone hurt you." Tears welled up in my eyes again and Edward pulled me into him. They were being so nice, I didn't understand this, how could they be so mean one day and so nice the next? Was I imagining it all? Suddenly the ship jerked, we had docked. Esme came over again to collect the now empty mug. "We were going to go out to eat, but perhaps it best to head on home." While I wanted to get home and into Edwards arms, I also thought it would be nice to get out.

.

"NO, Please, I feel like I have ruined the day already. We can still go out to eat." Edward looked down at me, "Love, are you sure?" Edward asked me? "Yeah, please, eating out would be a nice break from all this." Esme looked at me for a minute, "Okay, I'll let the others know.

.

Edward walked me up the stairs into our wing, I leaned into him. Dinner was extravagant and expensive, but everything with The Cullen's is. There was no talk of what happened on the ship. They all reminisced about when the Edward and his brothers were younger and all the trouble they got into. There was so much food, we each had leftovers to take back. We walked into our wing, and Edward stopped to put the leftovers in the fridge and we continued walking to the bedroom. He took off my jacket and then carefully removed my sling. He inspected my arm and cringed, "I'll get you some pain reliever" I sat down and carefully removed my shoes and socks. Then took off my shirt, it was a long day and I wanted to get out of these clothes. He came back with small cup and two Motrin, I happily swallowed them down and prayed that they would work fast. He grabbed my pajamas from the dresser, I stood up to take off my pants and almost fell. He quickly caught me, "Take it easy Bella, I don't want you to hurt that arm even more." I nodded, "I just want to get out of these clothes and into our bed."

.

He stood still and stared at me. What did I say? Why was he looking at me like that. He took my head in his hands and kissed me hard, the same kiss form earlier on the ship. "You called it our bed, ours." he said. Oh, I didn't even realize I said that, but I meant it. I know I was going crazy. I had a chance to escape, a chance to get away, but I wanted to be with Edward, I wanted to make it back to our bed at night.

.

He removed the rest of my clothes and pulled me to the bed, but I stopped him. He looked at me confused, I smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt, my arm was still sore, but I wanted to do this. I think his eyes were welling up with tears this time. I pulled it off his chest and ran my hands along his arms. Then I hooked my hands in his undershirt and pulled it over his head. He stood there watching me, I didn't know if he was in shock or trying to keep in control. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, but realized his shoes were still on. I pushed him back on the bed, and took them off. Now I was able to remove his pants, I went back for his boxers and pulled them over his erection, I shuddered at seeing him so aroused for me.

.

He moved back on the bed, but I straddled his legs, I had never done this before, but it couldn't be that difficult, Could it? He grabbed his erection with my hand and licked it a few times, then I slowly began to move my mouth up and down it. Edward groaned, "Oh God Bella, I love your mouth on my cock." I shuddered, I liked that I was making him talk dirty, I continued moving my mouth up and down, then started moving my hand around the part that I couldn't get tin my mouth. He was groaning and moaning, "OH Bella, so fucking good, your mouth is so fucking good." I tried to move my mouth faster, then he tensed up and shouted, "OH FUCK" and came in my mouth, I thought it might taste terrible, but I really liked the taste of him. He lay there breathing heavy, then he grabbed my arm that wasn't bruised and pulled me up to him, he kissed me so passionately, I wanted him so bad, but then he moved down my body, he lifted my legs over his shoulders which cause me to lay on my back. The smirk, on his face was making me hot, his head down and his tongue pushed into me. It felt so good, I grabbed his hair and pushed myself into him, he gripped me harder around my legs and moaned into me, into me. I screamed out his name as I came into his mouth.

.

"I liked hearing you scream my name" he whispered into my neck as he played with my breasts. "Now, I'd like to hear what you want me to do with you." I pulled his head toward mine, I need you to make love to me." He shook his head, "No, I don't think that is what you want." I shuddered, "Please, Edward I need you inside of me." He smiled, "We've established that, but what do you want me to DO to you." he asked as he gently squeezed my nipples, I looked at him, now understanding what he wanted to hear, "I want you to fuck me Edward." He kissed me hard as he sat up and pulled me onto of his lap. He positioned me on top of his erection, "So you want my cock inside of you my love?" I shook my head, "Yes Edward, I want you to fuck me with your cock" he pulled me down onto him and then began pushing up towards me, OH GOD IT WAS SO GOOD. Then he held my hips and guided me up and down, I thought I was going to explode, it was so good, my body was on fire, I wanted him to fuck me all night.

.

Then he flipped me over and moved into me so fast and so hard, I wanted more, I released so hard all around him, but he kept going, I was out of my mind with pleasure. He kept moving inside of me and I released all around him again, "Oh Edward, you're so hard and big, Oh God Edward." He screamed my name as he pulled out of me and came on my hips.

.

We kissed and cuddled completely forgetting about getting cleaned up, I was just wanted to stay in his arms. "I can't wait to start birth control so you can come inside me." I whispered out as he held me against him. He laughed, "I like this new Bella." I looked up at him and smiled, but then my eyes started welling up with tears again. "Are you in pain Bella?" he asked, "No, I just thought that if Jacob pulled off the boat, I wouldn't be here with you. I don't want to leave you." He caressed my arms, "I am never going to let you go. You belong here with me." Happiness filled my entire body, I was going crazy, but I was happy here.

**What do you think? I know, I know, you all wanted her to escape. You wanted her to be stronger. SORRY...Next chapter will be in JPOV, APOV, EmPOV, & RPOV.**

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	7. Ch 7 Gained More Than I lost

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**LEMON WARNING**

**.**

**Hopefully this chapter will give everyone some more information and history on The Cullen's. Whether you love them or hate them, you will know more about them. :)**

**.**

**Gained more than I lost ~ CH 7**

**JPOV**

**.**

I loved watching Alice ride me, her breast bouncing up and down, her face as she moved up and down my cock, the way she grabbed my chest. I took all my strength to not come inside her, I wanted her to orgasm a few times before I came. She threw back her head I sat up and sucked on her beautiful nipples, she tasted so good to me. She tensed up and squeezed my cock as she orgasm for the third time, I couldn't control myself any longer and I came hard inside of her, "Fuck Alice, I love coming in side your soaking wet pussy."

.

She collapsed on top of me, still shaking. I kissed her and rubbed her beautiful round ass. She was all mine, every inch of her body was all mine. I loved having her walk around here naked, I loved knowing that I could bend her over and take her anytime I wanted. Though most of the time she was the one who seduced me. She would usually walk over to me and put me in her mouth, how did I get so lucky. I swore I would always keep myself muscular and trimmed for her, I wanted her to be satisfied with my body. I wanted to be able to endure marathon fucks so I could give her as many orgasms as possible.

.

Alice started drifting off to sleep in my arms, I thought about all the happiness she brought me. Of course I would give her anything she wanted, I had hoped I could give her a family. We were going to start trying, since she stopped the pill last month. You had to figure it would take her body a while to get used to that. Looking down at her, I knew that if anyone ever tried to grab and pull her away from me I would have wanted to kill them too. I knew that look in Edward's eye, I had to jump down there before he killed them and he would have. That would not have been good for Bella to see. I had to step in, my father knew what I was doing and held him back. When he finally go down to us, he was still hell bent on killing them, but he just needed to look in Bella's eyes to see that she needed him. Whatever happened last night in their room was a start, but in that moment on the boat their relationship was fortified

.

**APOV**

.

I moved up and down Jasper's cock, he was so handsome. He was sweating which made his hair curlier, his muscles rippled as he guided my hips up and down. Damn he was SEXY. I could look at him and just come in my pants, I loved walking around here naked, I wanted him to touch me all day and night. I would do anything for him.

.

He began pushing back up to me, and I lost it. I came all around him, he began tensing up came soon after, "Fuck Alice, I love coming in side your soaking wet pussy". I loved when he talked like that to me. He only did that when we were having sex and I loved knowing that I could make him that crazy for me.

.

I laid down on him and rubbed his beautiful chest, GOD he was all mine and I loved him. He was such a wonderful gentleman, a caring husband, and one day he would be an amazing dad. I hoped we would get pregnant soon. I thought back to that night, the night that changed my mind. I had tried to escape I thought they were crazy, like Bella did. Trapped inside like a animal, that's how I felt, but scaling over the points on the gate was impossible. I was left with no choice but to come back in, Carlisle yelled at me, his face and words scared me through to my bones. Jasper carried me up to our wing and I cried in his arms all night. As he held me and kissed me I realized that no else in my life ever fought for me. My biological parents didn't want me, several foster parents didn't want me, even my adoptive parents were annoyed that the state stopped the money once I turned 18. I never really had a family.

.

Now that I finally had a family, I was trying to run away. It was in that moment I decided to give in, let Jasper love me, let his family take me in. I would do whatever he wanted with me as long as I belonged somewhere. But, he didn't control me like I thought he would, he gives me anything I want. If I said I wanted a horse, he would buy an entire ranch and make sure I got to visit the horses every week. One time he flew me out to Maryland for the weekend because I had a craving for crab cakes. That was the kind of husband he was, how could that be bad? I knew I would never want for anything again, but I only wanted him and was willing to make scarifies to be his. Bella was starting to understand that, I mean obviously her father took the money and pushed her out. He could have put up a fight, but he didn't. He hasn't even called to see how she was doing. She would soon realize we would fight for her, just like Jasper did today. That's what families do.

.

EmPOV

.

This is what I live for every night, rubbing my wife's feet after we make love. I love to watch her naked pregnant body on our bed as I rub her feet. I mean it's the least I can do, she is growing our baby inside of her. I stop to kiss up her legs, over her belly, all around her breasts and her beautiful mouth. I rub her belly, "I love you Rose, I love our baby." She turns her back to me, so I can hold her belly and feel our baby moved inside of her. Its soft movements now, but one day our baby will kick and push. I can't wait for that. She puts her hands on mine, "Emmett you make me so happy, I love you so much, I love our family." I kiss her neck and snuggle into her.

.

I hope that one day my brothers would be able to experience this same pleasure of watching their wives grow their children inside their bodies. I thanked God for making Rosalie so stubborn that she wanted to stay and be my wife, though mother really wouldn't have packed her bags, but the threat worked. I know Rosalie didn't like to be told what to do, but for reasons only known to Rosalie she decided to give in and let me take some control. She decided to be the wife I wanted. So naturally it made me want to be the husband she wanted.

.

I swore the day she told me she was pregnant, actually the moment she told me she was pregnant, I swore that our child would never want for anything in his or her life. This kid would be surrounded by a loving family and hopefully would have tons of cousins to play with.

.

I was fucking scared on the boat today, Rosalie could have been easily knocked off the stairs, if anything would have happened to her or our baby, I would have killed those two fuckers myself. Jasper jumped over her to get to Bella, to keep Edward from killing them, and to make sure they didn't get near Rosalie. I swear he is such a fucking show-off, he should have been in the air force or military, he loved doing all those commando moves and shit.

.

I didn't want to risk Rosalie being on the stairs for any second longer than she had to be, I used all my strength to pull her up those five steps. Once she was on solid ground, I moved her to where my mother was away from the action. I was shaking so hard, I was afraid she was already hurt, I got down on my knees and grabbed her belly. She assured me she was fine, I gave her to mother and ran back to see if Jasper needed my help, luckily it ended without anyone getting hurt. Poor Bell was pretty shaken up though. We were all shocked that she didn't leave, she put up a fight to stay and actually wanted to go out to dinner afterward. I don't know what Edward did to her last night, but he was now a GOD in her eyes.

**RPOV**

.

Emmett insists on rubbing my feet after we make love. He is such a wonderful husband. Most pregnant woman probably feel big and ugly, but my husband makes me feel so sexy. He insists that I have to be naked just so he can checkout my wonderful pregnant body. He stops and smirks at me, he kisses my body all the way to lips. "I love you Rose, I love our baby." I turn my back to him so he can hold my belly. I know he's a little jealous that he can't experience this, but at least in this position he can feel the baby move. Our baby is moving around quite a bit, but it's still hard to detect from the outside. If we are very still, he can feel small movements. That brings him such joy. I put my hands over his, "Emmett you make me so happy, I love you so much, I love our family".

.

Today on the boat rattled all our nerves, I think we were all shocked that Bella fought to stay on the boat instead of leaving. I was afraid that she would have jumped off with them, but she was trying to get away. Then realization hit me that I could have fallen or they could have tried to grab me. I was terrified in that moment. When he came running over, I felt only relief. I knew I would be okay with Emmett around, but the look on his face broke my heart. He was scared that I was hurt. I am pretty sure he lifted me up in the air to get me away from the commotion. He knew his father and Jasper could handle the situation. He grabbed me and got down on his knees shaking, holding my belly. I was able to convince him that I was okay. Esme got me some water and ran over to see if they needed his help, thankfully it wall over by that time.

.

It took me a while to realize how wonderful I had it here. At first I was pissed that my parents could so easily just allow me to be traded for money. Emmett thought he could just grab me like he was a caveman and have sex with me. I was not as strong as him, but I bit and scratched him a lot our first night. I pushed him away every chance I got and swore I would kill him if I could. I exploded at dinner one night, I threw plates and chairs around, almost hitting Edward and Jasper. I hated every one of them. Esme brought me up and apologized for the mistake, she realized that I was just not good enough for her son, they would pack my bags and let me leave in the morning. I told her that reverse psychology wouldn't work on me and ignored her.

.

But then I sat there on the bed I shared with Emmett, I sat there and remembered my parents always said I wasn't s pretty as my sisters, or as talented, or as smart, it always hurt. Now this family, who I didn't want to be with was going to give me back, what would my parents say then. Even though The Cullen's were controlling and a little weird, they always complimented and praised me, even when I didn't deserve it. I sat there for hours on the bed realizing that maybe if I just gave in a little I would have a family that loved me and wanted me. So, I decided to let some of my freedoms go, I decided to let Emmett have the obedient wife he wanted. And in return I have never been so loved and wanted in my life. He didn't turn out to be the ogre I feared, but was more loving and devoted than I could have ever imagined. I gained more than I lost by staying with Emmett. I know my child will never want for anything, he or she will have loving parents, devoted grandparents, wonderful uncles and aunts, and hopefully tons of cousins to play with. . We will watch all our kids grow up in a strong and loving family.

.

**EsPOV**

.

I swore the older Carlisle got the more energy he gained, sex was getting better each time. I cuddled into his side, enjoying the view of my husband's sexy body. I only hoped that my sons and daughter-in-laws, could have the same wonderful marriage I have. Sure Carlisle could be controlling and domineering, but he was just protective of his family. What man wouldn't be? He researched and invested money, owned business and companies, and continually worked on maintaining our finances so that none of us ever had to work. Look at our lifestyle, most people would die for this life.

.

We girls got to work out two hours every morning, have weekly massages, pedicures, manicures, and received laser hair removal. Poor Bella didn't understand how wonderful it would feel to wake up every morning and never have to shave or wax again_._ We could have spontaneous dips in the pool or trips to the lake. Most women would be envious of that. I am sure when Bella was all done with the treatment, she will understand. The working out was to keep our bodies healthy and attractive for our husbands. They did it for us. In any marriage you want to look your best. It's just that most people are jealous of what they don't understand.

_._

We could go out to eat at expensive restaurants and buy new wardrobes each season. We never had to clean or cook, of course unless we wanted to, but why would we do that?

.

We were not kept women, we had hobbies that we could spend any amount of money on and donated and volunteered in charities. We were learning to be business women. We would have to find out what Bella was interested in and build up that hobby for her. Once she got to decorate her and Edward's wing to her liking and got to know The REAL Cullen's it would all make sense to her. Though, I was so proud of her today. She could have took the opportunity to leave our family, but she didn't, she chose Edward.

.

I knew if Carlisle hit Bella Edward would protect and comfort her. Just like I knew if he yelled at Alice for trying to escape Jasper would hold her all night, or when I told Rosalie she didn't belong here she would show Emmett she could be a good wife. Mother always knows best.

.

Edward did wind up comforting her, they obviously bonded that night in their bedroom wing, it was written all over their faces at breakfast the next morning. I am positive that if that did not happen, she would have escaped with them on the boat. I thank God for helping her understand her place was with Edward. As time goes on she will understand that her place in our family as well and grow to love each one of us as much as we love her. One day we would have lots of grandkids running around. What better way to raise a family than with aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents.

.

**What do you think? A little insight into the family and a little Rosalie and Alice history...Jacob is not done with trying to rescue Bella and this time he as help.**

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	8. ch 8 They Would Kill For Us

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE 77 REVIEWS SO FAR. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY, I REALLY HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT ANYONE. THANK FOR ALL READING AND REVEIWING. **

**.**

**LEMON WARNING**

**.**

**They Would Kill For Us ~ CH 8**

**EPOV**

.

It's been two weeks since incident on the boat, two weeks since I thought I lost my Bella. Heartache filled my entire body when I thought she was trying to get off the, but that was quickly replaced with rage when I saw her struggling to get away. He was pulling him towards her, gripping her arm and when she said he was hurting her, I swear I wanted to run down there and pound my fists into his face until he stopped moving. Jasper beat me to it, he knew I would kill him. I don't know how Bella would have reacted to that. Thankfully she clung to me the rest of the night, even at dinner she was by my side, as if she needed me to keep her grounded.

.

I was even more impressed when she took charge in the bedroom that night, I thought it would have been months before she would have done that. Now two weeks later and she was the fiancé and eventually the wife I always wanted. I would always make her happy and proud.

.

I couldn't help but be so proud of her at dinner. She was so happy to show off the invitations for our wedding. Mother said that she had a simple but sophisticated style to her, and it was reflected in preparations for the wedding. The invitations were a taupe color with brown writing and fancy blue swirls on the edges. Though I think she was more excited about for Rosalie and Emmet, they found out they were having a girl. They chose the name Emalie, which was the combination of both their names. I personally didn't like it, but Bella said I should never say that to them. I looked at her joining in on the conversations about our wedding and baby Emalie, I couldn't help but kiss her neck. She giggled and rubbed my leg. She was so happy, so different from only two weeks ago.

.

"Wait till you see her dress Edward", Alice teased me, "Oh that's right you have to wait till your wedding". I glared at her, "Well I think it will be worth the wait."

.

"What are you and Rosalie wearing?" I asked, Bella shook her head, "Sorry, they want to surprise their husband's too." Jasper and Emmet's jaws dropped. Rosalie laughed, "You'll get to see the dresses in the morning, Edward will have to wait till l Bella walks down the aisle." Jasper just shook his head.

.

I coughed and almost jumped out of my seat, Bella was running her hand awfully close to my dick. If she didn't stop I wouldn't be able to stand up without everyone see how much I wanted her. I could see a faint smirk on her face, I tried to breath and pray dinner would end soon so I could take her upstairs into our bed.

.

"Tomorrow, we have plans to work on Rosalie's baby registry." Mother was telling father her plans, but letting us boys know as well. "Then we will be going out to lunch, we'll be home around three perhaps." Mother continued.

.

"What are we going to do without you." Father pretended to be hurt, "Oh, I am sure you will all think of something." she laughed.

.

I just watched Bella eat and talk with my family. She was not only getting along with Rosalie and Alice, but was happy to talk to and joke around with my brothers. She was still nervous around my father, but he never took anything personally, he knew that she would one day come to love him like I love him.

.

She saw me watching her and she gripped my thigh again and this time gently ran her hand over my growing bulge, I held on to the bottom of my chair for dear life. She was killing me slowly. "So I was wondering if I could get some options on what colors schemes I should do for our living room, kitchen and bedroom?" Alice almost jumped on the table from the excitement of decorating. Jasper just shook his head and laughed, "She lives for moments like these." She playfully swatted him. "We can look at it tonight for a bit." I saw Jasper's face, he was planning on other stuff tonight and was shocked about the change in plans.

.

"Rosalie and Esme, you'll come too, I would love all your options." With all four women together in my living room and bedroom, I was never going to get Bella in bed, "What's wrong son?" My father asked me, laughing obviously catching on to the anguish in my face.

.

"Just don't stay too long Rosalie, you need your rest." Emmett said, then winking at me. She bent forward and kissed him, "I promise, I won't be too long."

.

Then they all go up and left, we sat there suddenly alone. "You're fiancé is killing me." Jasper glared at me, "How do you think I feel, I'll never get them out of my place."

.

"Edward, I am impressed with Bella's change. She seems quite content and happy here, I think that incident on the boat worked in your favor." I nodded my head, "Yeah, she told me that night that she doesn't want to leave me." My father smiled, "I thought it would take months for her to feel at home here, but I was wrong. It looks like your wedding will go off without a hitch."

.

"Come on, Let's play some pool in the game room. We'll give them some girly time, then we can all go in and collect them from their decorating party." We got up and followed our father. We were having the den redone into a playroom. Mother figured there would be more grandchildren to follow and why not have a place for them to play, beside their rooms. I smiled as I passed it, I was looking forward to being an uncle.

.

**BPOV**

.

"How about taupe walls, then you can add and change colors more easily." Alice suggested, "Perhaps adding green and blue accents now might be nice." Rosalie added. I nodded, "I like that idea, blue and green seem perfect for our style, I would like some art work for our walls too, if that is okay?"

.

Esme hugged me, "You can have anything you want, do anything you want to your place. Money is not an object dear." I smiled, this was going to take some getting used to. "We have tons of catalogs for you to look through to get ideas." Alice added, "Just pick out what you like, Esme can order it and plan for it to be done, all you have to do is tell the men where you want everything."

.

"What about the bedroom?" Esme asked, I smiled, "Well I would like it to be romantic I guess but not frilly." I blushed, knowing what we did in the bedroom. "I think that will be lovely, Edward made it look like a bachelor studio." Esme laughed.

.

We walked into the bedroom, "Ooooh, How about a creamy chaise lounge, barely there purple walls, with dark purple decorative trim, a huge creamy canopy, a lush creamy rug." Alice said jumping up and down. We all laughed at her, "How do you do that?" I asked. She smiled, it's a gift." she laughed back.

.

"HELLO!" We heard someone say from my living room. "We're in the bedroom." Rosalie yelled out, "Come on hon, you need some rest." Emmet said, Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and "Coming dear." as she walked toward his voice. We followed her, but I was stopped. Edward stood in my way, "Please close the door on your way out." then he looked at me, "You are not leaving this room until you have been thoroughly ravished by your fiancé. I looked up at him, and felt the desire course through my body.

.

**EPOV**

.

She had been torturing me all during dinner, she was going to get exactly what she wanted tonight. She knew it was going to be good, she knew I was going to make her scream. She ducked under me and laughed, "I have a few things to do, maybe later." and she walked towards the living room. I followed her and she giggled as she ran around the couch. I laughed as I chased her, she was in a playful mood, I liked that. I almost reached her, but she jumped over the couch and ran around the chairs in the kitchen.

.

She kept getting out of my grasp. After chasing her around, I finally cornered her and pulled her to me, she had goose bumps all over her body and was shaking. I kissed her hard as I ground my body into hers and then threw her over my shoulder, she squealed with delight as kicked open our bedroom door. I threw her the bed and removed my shirt. "Stand up and take off your clothes for me." I said, holding back the urge to rip them off her body, she shook her head no and smiled. Oh God, I wanted her so bad at this point. I walked dup to her and ripped her blouse open, buttons flew everywhere. I grabbed the back of her neck and unhooked her bra with my other hand. She gasped with desire, she was all flush and breathing hard. She wanted it rough tonight, that was very clear. I pushed her back on the bed and helped her down with my hands as I roughly removed her pants and panties. I stared into her eyes and plunged my fingers into her, as deep as I could get them and fucked her fast. She ground into me, I curled them up to hit her spot and she lost all control and was arching into me, her legs kicking.

.

I got up and watched her come down from her orgasm as I removed my pants and boxers. I sat between her legs and lifted them above my shoulders and shoved my cock deep inside of her. "OH GOD EDWARD, SO FUCKING HARD." She screamed as I slammed into her, it didn't take long for her to come all around me.

.

"Shit Bella, you are so wet for me." I moaned and kept slamming into her, I wanted to keep fucking her but with her coming around me and grinding into me, I couldn't help but start to feel myself building up to explode. "Edward come inside me, please." I know she started the pill and wondered if it was okay, but the thought of coming inside of her was too exciting. I let go and came so hard inside her. She moaned and exploded around me again. She was so fucking amazing and she was mine. I crawled up to her and kissed her long and hard. "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" She smiled at me, "It felt so good when you came in me." I pushed back the covers and covered her up as we curled into one another, "Don't get to comfortable Edward, I plan on having my way with you again." I laughed at her, "Is that so?" She hugged me, "Yes it is, my love."

.

**RPOV**

.

"This is pretty overwhelming" I sighed, the store was huge, I didn't know where to start. Esme, rubbed my back, "We go isle by isle and check items off the list. Alice and Bella will check off the items that you add." Alice and Bella held up the lists for me to see and I laughed. " You and I will scan with our guns." Esme held up her gun for me. "Whatever is not checked off we will buy ourselves and whatever you don't get at the shower we will buy." I smiled and nodded my head. "Okay, I'm ready" and off we went.

.

Esme made sure to order multiple items of furniture, "We will eventually have a few kids running around the house, why not have highchairs, pack-n-plays, and cribs in various places in the house. It's good to be prepared. Remember, money is not an issue."

.

"Maybe Bella and I should have a crib in our place too, just in case we want to babysit." Alice suggested, Esme smiled, "Perfect." Bella and Alice highlighted all the items that were not scanned, so we could order them online. "Okay, time for lunch." Alice announced and off we went and just in time, I was pretty hungry.

.

We were enjoying a beautiful lunch, the manager brought us complimentary wine. I couldn't have any, but was happy my sisters and Esme could enjoy it. We were chatting away about names we liked for future children and which of our men would get the most sick from a dirty diaper. I loved hearing stories about Carlisle gagging when he had to change a dirty diaper, but he did it.

.

"We spent the night in jail." We all looked up to see the girl from the boat standing over Bella. "That crazy one had his hand around my throat and _**I**_spend the night in jail?" Bella looked all flustered, " thought you were just escorted off the boat." Jessica started laughing, "Are you that stupid that you didn't think this family would do that to Jacob and me. My God, look at you, your hair, your clothes, this restaurant. You're one of them now. Do you realize how ridiculous you look?"

.

Esme stood up, "I think you need to leave my daughter alone." and she waved over the manager. "Bella, you have nothing to say to me?" Bella started to tear up, "Jessica, I didn't mean for that to happen, but you tried to take me off the boat, my family was just trying to protect me." Jessica looked like she was going to flip the table, "YOUR FAMILY, THIS ISN'T YOUR FAMILY, YOU WERE SOLD TO BE MARRIED. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

.

The manager and security were trying to hold her to escort her out, poor Bella was crying. She broke free from their hold and ran right back up to Bella, "YOU ARE BECOMING A STUPID PUPPET JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM. EDWARD PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU. HE JUST LOVES THAT YOU'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS" Bella stood up and looked at Jessica, "Edward loves me very much, the only one hurting me is you. My arm was bruised for days, Jasper was only trying to protect me from you."

.

"Get a clue Bella. Don't you see what they are doing to you? Come on, we all know you're nothing but a sex slave to the men in that house." Esme was getting pissed and looked at the manager, "She needs to be taken out NOW."

.

Bella got right in her face. "Don't you talk about my family like that, you have no idea what goes on in that house. You are just jealous that you can't live like that. You would drop Jacob in a heartbeat for a chance to live like me" Bella went to sit back down, when Jessica grabbed her hair and pulled Bella back. Bella turned around and punched her right in the nose. Everyone in the restaurant gasped. Esme, looked at the girl on the floor bleeding and then up at the manager. "How did she get in here to harass my family? We are leaving, don't even think about expecting us to pay. She should have been escorted out the moment she came over to our table."

.

Esme was guiding Bella out of the restaurant. Alice stood up, "Your lucky that is all my husband did to you. Maybe you'll learn your lesson this time." I pulled on Alice's arm, and walked with her out of the restaurant. We sat in the limo in silence as we were driven home.

.

"Bella you are one tough cookie." Alice said, we all laughed, but Bella sat in silence. Was she thinking about that's girls words, was she rethinking her place in our family. "Edward is going to be upset, he said I should never handle anything on my own, I should call him first, but now I did this. What if he..." she started to cry.

.

I hugged her tight, "Edward will not be mad at you, I promise you that. In fact, he'll be proud that you stood up for him and your family." She shook her head and looked away. I continued to rub her back until we got home. "Would it help if I spoke to Edward first?" Esme asked, Bella looked at her and nodded.

.

**EPOV**

.

We were playing pool again while the ladies were shopping and having lunch. "There was a knock on the door." We all looked up at our father, no one ever disturbed us while we were in here. Father opened it to reveal a concerned look on mother's face. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I need to bring something to your attention", Father motioned for her to come in and she sat down.

.

"Please let me finish before you do ANYTHING!" She sighed, we were all staring at her and getting nervous. "We were out at lunch when the horrible girl from the boat approached Bella and started yelling at her." She looked at me, "Bella is okay and sitting with Alice and Rosalie on the porch." She shook her head, "That girl was saying the most awful things to Bella, about Bella and about us. Then Bella punched her and I think she broke her nose. Now, while I don't condone violence, I must say I am a slightly proud of Bella. But, she is frightened that you might be upset with her because she didn't call you and took matters into her own hands."

.

Mother stood up and put her hands on my shoulders, "You don't want to lose Bella by getting mad at her. She defended our family and her first thought was of you. Let her know that you love her and appreciate her. You don't want her to think what that girl said is true."

.

I nodded and she left, my father stood at the door and held his hand up. "Your mother is right, if you show Bella that you are upset at her you could destroy all the progress she has made. While we would like more appropriate behavior from her in public, she didn't fall for crack under that girl's words and showed commitment to our family. So show her your appreciation and we'll work on her public manners later."

.

"They are becoming a nuisance, we have to take care of them." Jasper added, "I'll call in some favors." Father replied.

.

I nodded and followed my brothers and father out to find the girls. Bella was sitting with Alice and Rosalie on the porch. Bella saw me coming and she started to tear up, and looked down. She really though that I was going to be mad at her, now that made me angry.

.

I hugged her, "Come on, let's go upstairs for a bit." She looked scared, did she think I would hurt her. "I forgot to call, I'm sorry, I..." I put my finger on her lips, "It's okay love, come on." I guided her up the stairs."

.

Once inside our place, we sat down on the couch, I removed her shoes and positioned her legs across my lap. I rubbed her hair. "Bella I am not mad at you, I am hurt that you think I would be mad. I am so proud of you. You defended all of us." She looked down, "she could have punched you back, it is always best to walk away if I am not there to protect you. It is always best to act like a lady so that no one can use that against us. But I am not mad, I love you Bella." She looked up at me, "Edward, I love you very much." She straddled my lap and kissed me softly, I gently laid her on her back, I planned on making love to my fiancé right here on our couch.

.

We were getting dressed for dinner, when I hear a loud banging on our door, I told Bella to stay in our bedroom and I opened the double doors. Jane was standing there, "Master Edward, I am sorry to disturb you and Miss Bella, but there is a commotion outside and your family has requested you and Bella downstairs now." I called for Bella and we ran downstairs, Jasper met us at the bottom of the stairs "That fucker from the boat is here with his brothers. They somehow got over the gate and are threatening to come in here one way or another. They want Bella."

.

"What? Are we in the 19th Century?" I yelled, Bella was shaking next to me.

.

"Calm down son, we wanted you down here, so we were all together. I called the police, but if they break in I would like the girls to be in the basement for their safety." Mother walked in and pulled Bella away from me, she tried to hold on. I could hear mother trying to explain that it was for her safety.

.

"I say we grab our metal bats beat the shit out of them." Emmet grunted

.

"They really don't know who they are messing with." Jasper said.

.

He was right, we tried to keep our anger in check, but when our family was threatened, we couldn't control ourselves. I remember the time I was in high school and some college kids thought they could start with me. I guess they thought I was a weak little rich boy. Well those six boys spent two weeks in the hospital after my brothers and I taught them a valuable lesson. Father of course was able to keep any charges made on us, I mean my brothers were defending me.

.

They started banging on the front door, "Your fucking psycho wife broke Jessica's nose. You are all fucking crazy" Then a rock came flying in through the window. Emmett was shaking with anger, "One of the girls could have been standing there." My father pulled out his gun and my brothers and I had our metal bats. "If they enter the house we have every right to defend our home and our family. As far we know they plan on attacking us, we do what we need to survive." We all nodded, I was ready to bash that kids head in.

.

**APOV**

.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't ...I shouldn't have hit her, I am...I'm so sorry." she was sobbing, I felt so bad for her. I hugged her, "Bella, our father and husbands, and Edward are safe. They can handle themselves very well. The police will be here and those men will get arrested." She shook her head, "He said he wasn't mad, but now he will be."

.

I rubbed her back, "Bella, I promise you the only thing they are all thinking is how they are going to protect us. She came up to you in the restaurant, them coming here was bound to happen. They seem pretty crazy to me. Sounds like he is obsessed with you."

.

Bella looked up at me, "He did ask me out a few times before I met Edward, what if he wants me for himself?" Esme sat down next to her, "Bella, I say this not to scare you but to let you know how much we all love you. Edward would kill for you, as Jasper would for Alice, Emmet for Rosalie and Carlisle for me. We have connections and there would be no consequences. You are safe." I looked at Esme worried that she might have scared Bella off. Bella looked up at Esme, "Is that bad to want Edward to hurt him?"

.

"No" Rosalie responded, "He messed with our family and came on our property illegally. This is why we have a gate in the first place. I hope they get what they deserve. What if they did this after Emalie was born? What gives them the right to criticize Bella's choices. Bella does not belong to them."

.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "It's Carlisle, Don't open the door." He shouted, "We are all okay, but prefer if you, ladies stay down there a while longer, just to be on the safe side. I'll be back in a bit."

.

Esme smiled, "Well let's watch some TV while we wait." I cuddled next to Bella, while Esme went to the fridge to get some water and snacks for us. Rosalie laid down , Esme came back with a tray of water and cheese and crackers. She sat down and rubbed Rosalie's back. I smiled, I knew Jasper loved to fight, he really did enjoy moments like these.

.

.

**What do you think? Sorry for ending it like that...I didn't want it to be too long. I promise to write what happens to them all next chapter. **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	9. CH 9 Defending Our Family

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE 99 REVIEWS SO FAR. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY, I REALLY HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT ANYONE. THANK FOR ALL READING AND REVEIWING. **

**.**

**Wanted to post sooner but was having error issues when I tried to add a chapter. ENJOY! **

**LEMON and VIOLENCE WARNING**

**.**

**Defending Our Family ~ CH 9**

.

**CPOV**

.

After banging on our door numerous times they eventually busted it open and walked in. They carried several weapons; knives, bats and chains. I looked at them and gave them a chance to walk away unharmed. "Please turn around and leave you are coming onto our property illegally and breaking into our home" I said very calmly. "Fuck You! You and your rich little boys are going to get an ass kicking and then we are taking Bella back to her dad." Edward was shaking with anger, they thought they could take what belonged to us. It was very clear that my sons wanted to not only beat then senseless, but wanted to kill them. Legally, we could do whatever we wanted to defend our home and our lives.

.

They moved towards us and smashed a window and vase as they moved closer. Little did they know that my sons had metal bats behind them and I had my gun incase my sons' were losing the fight. But I knew I would not need to shoot anyone. My sons were great fighters, I taught them how to fight and only to use violence to defend themselves or protect one another. They each had their own skill in a fight. Emmett had a big built and was more muscular than his younger brothers. He was strong and used his strength to his advantage, he could take a punch, a few punches and not blink. Jasper, was very strategic. It only took him a few seconds to understand an opponent's fighting style and outwit and outmaneuver them each time. Edward was quite fast and was very good at reading people, he could almost predict what a person would do before they even decided themselves.

.

Jacob walked over to Edward, "I will kick your fucking rich boy ass unless you bring Bella here right now." My sons all smiled at Jacob, Jasper started to chuckle, "What the fuck you looking at pretty boy?" One boy said, I nodded to my sons, Emmet and Jasper quickly swung their bats around hitting two of them in the arm. The cracks were loud and it was evident that their arms were broken. Edward took the end of his bat and jammed it right into Jacobs stomach and he collapsed with a guttural cry. I smashed one in the head with the barrel of my gun.

.

Two more boys came forward, Emmett and Jasper swiped their legs, breaking their kneecaps. We proceeded to beat and kick anyone who dared to stand up. "My pregnant wife is in this house, I will rip your fucking heart out." Emmett screamed as he punched faces over and over. I collected the bats for later. "You want Bella? You will never have her, she is mine and will always be mine. I am going to enjoy killing you and your brothers." Edward said into Jacobs ear before he kicked the shit out of him. They did deserve to die, but I slowly stopped them. "Boys, we need to put some injuries on us and so it looks like we had to defend our lives" I wiped the bats off and put them back them in hidden compartment in the closet. We used their weapons to put injuries on each other, We made our injuries look worse than they were, they were minimal and we would heal fast. The men lying on the floor would have permanent injuries, if they even woke up. Jacob groaned from the floor, Jasper kneeled down, "Thought you could fuck with us, Your life is over. You better hope you die." and kicked him in the head one more time.

.

"I'll let the girls know we are okay, but tell them to stay down there." and hurried off. I got back just in time too, we heard the sirens and got on the floor like we were getting up from being knocked down. Officers and EMTs came rushing in identifying injuries, officers were taking pictures and collecting evidence and data.

.

I had called our lawyer Mr. Jenks. He arrived a few minutes later after the police to make sure no charges were brought against for defending our home. He made it very clear that we were being harassed. First Bella being attacked on the boat, then assaulted in the restaurant, and finally breaking into our home and attacking us.

.

One officer went down to the basement to collect the ladies, I suggested that I go down with them, so they don't nervous and know we are okay. The officer said that was fine and we went down. I also had to make sure Esme kept the metal rods I left in the basement hidden. I put them down their to make sure my wife and girls had a way to protect themselves just in case we couldn't As they were making their way into the breakfast nook to eat and talk with the place, I could see that Bella horrified. She was clearly worried for our safety, thankfully Alice was whispering to her. I knew my daughter was assuring her that we were not badly injured and to remain calm and in control in front of the police.

.

**BPOV**

.

I felt bad for Rosalie, she was pretty hungry and the cheese and crackers weren't helping, she needed to eat dinner. It felt like we were down here forever. Just then there was a knock at the door. It opened, we didn't hear Carlisle, so we stood up, Esme pushed Rosalie behind us and got in front of me and Alice. She pulled out three long metal rods from the couch, and handed one to me and Alice. I knew that we not only had to protect ourselves but Rosalie as well.

.

"It's me ladies, Officer Preston is here with us." Esme quickly grabbed the rods and hid them back in the couch. When the officer approached it looked as if she was just fluffing the cushions. Carlisle's shirt was covered in blood, "I'm alright" he said looking at Esme, "we all are okay." he then said to the rest of us.

.

"Ladies" the officer said as he stood in front of us. "There was an incident upstairs and we need you to join us. I understand your husbands don't want you to get hurt, but I need everyone where I can see them." Esme nodded, "Absolutely" She followed the officer guiding Rosalie up the stairs and Alice and I walked up together. Carlisle followed us.

.

We got to the top and walked towards the front hall, I gasped. There were ambulances outside, stretchers everywhere, I was so afraid that Edward was hurt, or Jasper or Emmett. I began looking around. I saw them sitting down on the bottom stairs all covered in blood. "Remember Carlisle said they are okay, they only have minor injuries. Let us do all the talking, if they ask you a question, answer with very little and remain calm and in control" Alice whispered, I nodded and swallowed hard, afraid of what they did, I didn't want to lose Edward.

.

We saw blood on the floor and we were herded around it. I saw three men on stretchers being wheeled out. "I don't care what you say, I am the Cullen family attorney and I do not want my clients spoken to in such a way." I turned to see a man in a suit standing over Edward and his brothers.

.

"Their home was invaded and the law states that they have every right to defend their home in any means possible. They were terrified for the safety of their wives, one of who is pregnant, they put them in the basement. One of them was assaulted today at a restaurant by a relative of one of these men. That man and woman also tried to kidnap her from a boat ride. Clearly these people are insane and need to be put away for good." Edward and his brothers were just sitting there staring at the lawyer, Carlisle was standing next to the lawyer. The layer put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, "We plan on pressing charges against these men and that woman. The Cullen's were only defending their home and lives. These criminals scaled a tall metal fence with points, that shows you they only had murder on their minds."

.

Several more men in suits arrived, and motioned the officers over. We were seated in the breakfast nook, where Aro immediately started pulling together an impromptu dinner for us. "Mrs. Cullen we need to ask you and your daughter-in-laws some questions." Esme looked at him, "That is fine you can do that while we eat, our lunch was interrupted by that horrible woman and we have missed dinner because of the assault on our home. You don't plan on starving us" She pointed to Rosalie. "No Ma'am, please eat while we ask you questions." He answered Esme

.

I tried to force myself to eat knowing that my body was hungry, but I was so nervous for Edward, I was nervous for all of us. The officer asked all sorts of questions about the boat ride, at lunch, and what happened before we went into the basement. I felt so bad, Jacob was my friend, but he was coming here to hurt my family, he was coming to kidnap me. Edward, his brothers, and father did what they had to in order to protect all of us. What if one of us got hurt in the process?

.

"Clearly this family is obsessed with Bella, she is to marry Edward in two and half months and they don't want that to happen. I can't imagine why? We are good people and just want to live in peace. It was obviously planned, they climbed over our gates, which have points on them to prevent such a thing."

.

Then the men in suits came to speak with us, "We are sorry for all that has happened Mrs. Cullen. This was such a tragic situation and it seems that your husband and sons were left with no way to protect themselves and your daughter -in-laws other than doing what they did." He nodded to another man who took out this phone to make a call. "We would never wish anyone harm, my sons and husband are the most non-violent people on the planet. My poor daughters were terrified their husbands and father-in-law were being murdered. When Officer Preston came down, we thought we were going to be attacked. My oldest daughter-in-law is pregnant, she does not need this stress." Esme was always so calm and confident when she talked, people listened. She always got what she wanted. I wished I could be confident like that.

.

The other man flipped his phone closed and whispered in the ear of the man talking to us. They walked off and talked some more. Esme turned to us and finished eating herself, until they walked back over. "It seems that Jacob Black and Jessica Stanley were convinced that Bella was sold to Edward in some sort of arranged marriage deal. We just got off the phone with Mr. Swan and he has insisted that did not happen. He was more than happy to let her live here and it was of her own free will. He is more than happy that she is marrying your son. We don't understand their reasoning but will take care of them. We will take them into custody and will provide police protection until we know that you are all safe."

.

I started to get nervous, but Rosalie rubbed my leg under the table. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was telling me to keep quiet. I had caused enough trouble at the restaurant. I know Jacob was trying to protect me, I WAS sold to Edward, but I made the choice to be his and stop fighting. Why would Jacob come here with his brothers? Why would they do this? My father could have come with Jacob but he didn't care about me. The Cullen's did, they proved that over and over. If Jacob was a real friend he would have supported my decision and left us all alone. I looked at Rosalie and smiled at her and continued eating.

.

They finally all left and our front door was being repaired. Edward, his brothers and father walked into the breakfast nook. They had showered and redressed . They all had small bruises on their faces, some cuts and sore ribs, but looked so much better. Mr. Jenks followed them and opened his briefcase and pulled out some small black wands. He put his finger up to his mouth and motioned for us all to be quiet. Edward, his brothers and father each took a wand and walked all around the house. I assumed they were looking for bugs, but why? Why would the police bug us?

.

They returned to the breakfast nook, Esme took out a tray of food for them that Aro had left in the oven. Edward sat next to me and hugged me tightly. Jasper, Emmet and his father took their respective seats. "Ladies, we are all okay." Carlisle sighed and continued, "What happened today was a horrible situation. First Jessica Stanley attacked Bella in the restaurant leaving Bella no choice but to defend herself. Then those men came here to attack us. Jacob told Edward he was going to find all our wives and they were going to...well, it wasn't very pleasant what they were going to do and make us watch."

.

Esme gasped at this information "Oh Carlisle, they were going to ..." she couldn't say the word. Alice and Rosalie started to cry and hugged their husbands. I looked at Carlisle, I knew that was a lie, I knew Jacob he would NEVER do that to any woman. I know he came here to fight with Edward and his father and brothers, but him and his brothers would never harm us. Edward rubbed my back, and kissed my forehead. I am still furious at Jacob for coming here and trying to destroy what I chose. Maybe Carlisle was saying that to prevent charges against us. Maybe it was a tactic to keep Edward and his family out of jail, if that was the case, I would go along with whatever Edward asked me to say or do.

.

"Why would they want to do that to us?" Rosalie asked Emmett. Carlisle continued speaking, "I'm not sure dear, they are very sick individuals. They were attacking us demanding that we let them know where you all were. We had no choice but to do everything in our power to stop them. They are all in the hospital and will be for quite some time. They sustained terrible injuries, but were not about to let our wives, daughters, and sisters be attacked in the worst way." Esme was crying, I have never seen her cry before. She walked over to Rosalie and hugged and rubbed her belly. Rosalie was sobbing and Emmett was having a hard time calming her down. "What if they come back?" Rosalie cried.

.

Emmett and Esme were hugging and rocking her, "Mr. Jenks is going to make sure they are charged and taken care of. We will get police protection and once they get out of the hospital they will hopefully go to jail where they belong."

.

I hugged Edward tighter and rubbed his back. We sat there in silence while they ate, we didn't not want to be away from them for one second. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were scared, but I was just pissed at Jacob for doing what he did, I was pissed that he could have hurt my family. But I also felt a little turned on as well, Edward was muscular and trimmed and the thought of him fighting to death for me turned me on. I am sure I wiped a decade of work away for feminism, but I was turned on by my fiancé protecting me. Thankfully Rosalie had calmed down, she was not only worried for herself but for her Emalie. When they had finished, Carlisle suggested that we all retire to our wings. Things were safe now and our family would be okay.

.

**EPOV**

.

We made our way up to our place, my mother, Bella, and sisters were pretty frightened. Father said that we needed a story to show how sick they were. We all knew they would not stop. With all our connections we would never be charged and they would be out of our lives for good. If anyone had ideas that was Jessica said was true, they would be proven false with hearing about Jacob and his brothers. He felt bad that we would have to scare the women, but it would only strengthen the bond between husband and wife.

.

Bella was in shock, she didn't cry or shake like my sisters or mother did. She removed her clothes and climbed into our bed and pulled back the covers for me.

.

"I thought I knew him, he was supposed to be my friend, why would he come here?" I got undressed and got in next to her. "Bella, I am not sure why he was obsessed with you." I held her head in my hands and looked into her eyes, " Clearly he and Jessica have some warped image of you in their minds. They are not stable people, but you are safe now. I promise you that. No one will ever hurt you, no man will ever touch you. You are mine, your body is mine, you are safe."

.

She hugged me and pulled me on top of her. She ground her body into mine. I lowered my hands to push my fingers in her, but she moaned, Please Edward, I just need you inside of me, I am ready for you." I was afraid that she wouldn't be wet enough, but I was wrong. I entered her and it felt so good. "I like knowing that I am safe with you, that you will always protect me."

.

I smiled, it turned her on that I almost beat a man death, it turned her on that I would do anything to keep safe, to keep her. I slowly moved inside of her, lifting her hips and hitting her spot slowly, she needed love tonight not sex. She moaned my name as I continued making love to her, I would try to last as a long time tonight, I wanted to give her all pleasure she gave me. She came around my cock repeatedly, it wasn't just the movements making her come, it was the love we were feeling for each other. Only I could do this to her and she knew that.

.

We spent a good hour making love, I came inside of her twice. After the first time she asked me to say inside of her she needed me again. How could I deny her that? When I had reached my second orgasm, she fell asleep with me still inside of her. I gently pulled out of her and pulled her back into my chest, tomorrow would be a good day to have breakfast in bed. I sighed and let myself doze off as well.

.

.

**What do you think? ~ ~ I know some of you are very upset with Bella becoming submissive faster than Rosalie or Alice did and being turned on by Edward almost beating a man to death. ~ ~ Just a little teaser... Bella is not as weak as you think... THAT IS ALL, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	10. CH 10 My Own Fairy Tale

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY, I REALLY HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT ANYONE. THANK FOR ALL READING AND REVEIWING. **

**.**

**My Own Fairy Tale ~ CH 10**

.

**BOV**

.

I was so excited as I waited for Edward to finish up in the bathroom. Today was our last day as fiancés, tomorrow we were getting married. Finally I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. I was so excited, but stressed, we had a lot to do today. After breakfast us girls were getting the dresses delivered. I sat in our living room looking at our completely redecorated wing. With Alice, Rosalie, and Esme's help it looks amazing. I love the style and colors, I sometimes just wake up and walk around taking it all in. We decided to leave the three bedrooms alone till we have kids. I looked around and smiled, then thought about all that has happened in the past two months.

.

After that horrible night when Jacob and his brothers broke in, we only grew stronger and happier as a family. Jacob and his brothers spent 6 weeks in the hospital, Mr. Jenks worked out a deal. If they signed contracts that they would leave us alone we wouldn't press charges. They had first insisted on fighting, but with their lawyer's advice they signed the contracts and I have never been so relived in all my life.

.

Jacob and his brothers did retain permanent injuries as Carlisle had said they would. I heard Jacob walks with a limp and his two brothers don't have full use of their arms. The oldest brother was in a coma for five weeks and will need physical therapy. It breaks my heart that Jacob's family is destroyed along with our friendship by trying to attack us. His life will forever be ruined because of his poor choices.

.

I learned all about Rosalie and Alice's hobbies and businesses. Rosalie loves to restore old cars and has sold several for obscene amounts of money. Who would have thought someone as beautiful as her could rebuild an engine. Alice designs close under an alias. Her clothing line can be found in quite a number of fancy boutiques in few cities. I love to cook and have been working with Aro occasionally. He said I am a wonderful chef. Maybe I could eventually buy a restaurant, that would be quite awesome. In the meantime we are planning to update the kitchen in our wing, so Edward can get gourmet midnight snacks, I do love cooking for him.

.

Rosalie was healthy as ever and Emalie was growing stronger every day. We all can't wait for little Emalie's arrival in this house, she will be one spoiled baby. Alice and Jasper announced two weeks ago that they were pregnant as well. She is only 8 weeks along, but doing great and feeling good. Esme and Carlisle are thrilled about their growing family. But she promised she wouldn't rush Edward and me, we really did want to enjoy our time as newlyweds. Plus we wanted to have fun playing aunt and uncle for a while.

.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked up at him, "Day dreaming my love?" I stood up and hugged him, "Just thinking about all that we have been through and how happy I am that we will be married tomorrow." We kissed and Edward groaned, "We should get downstairs, mother would be mad if I ravished you before the wedding." I looked up at him, "I wish last night never ended, it was so wonderful." He kissed me again, "Tomorrow night will be even better." I giggled, making love to Edward now was amazing, but our fist time as husband and wife was going to be mind blowing.

.

We slowly made our way down to breakfast and as soon as we walked in his brothers started whooping and cheering at us, we just laughed. Jasper then said, "I still don't understand why Emmett and I have to spend the night away from our wives? Edward's the one getting married." Emmet moaned, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep without Rosalie next to me." She just laughed at him, "We want to have a girl sleep over. It will be fun."

.

"I think it would be nice for you boys to sleep in the same room again, you haven't done that since you were little." Esme said tearing up, Carlisle rubbed her back. "Now don't upset your mother or your wives" Carlisle said. "You get to stay with mother." Emmett said, "Well you don't want your father cramping your style, do you?"

.

I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at my brothers. Jasper gave me an evil but playful look, and Emmett shook his fist at me. I really loved having two older brothers they were great fun to joke.

After breakfast Carlisle asked if he could borrow me for a few moments. He walked with me into his office, I felt honored, his office was off limits to us girls. He sat me down and told me now that I would legally be a Cullen, I was getting my gift.

.

He presented me with a checkbook and debit card, "This goes along with your checking account, which currently has ten-thousand dollars. This is your money to spend how you like. When you return from your honeymoon I will teach you how to research companies and how to invest so you can start building and saving money. Not that you will ever need or want for anything, but we want you to become financially independent, so you can put whatever money you want into hobbies, decorating, gifts, or whatever you choose."

.

I jumped up and hugged him, "Carlisle, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I am honored." He kissed my forehead, "Your welcome my dear. Now go and finish getting ready for your wedding, I'll give these to Edward to put in your wing." I hugged him again and left. I was floating on cloud nine. I really didn't need or want for anything, but the gesture was overwhelmingly loving.

.

I walked into the den to see Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all smiling at me. "Did he give you his wedding gift?" Esme asked. I nodded, "Well, now it's time for mine." She said. She sat me down and handed me an envelope. I opened to reveal two documents, one was a deed for land and a house in Italy. "Edward told me you always wanted to visit Italy, now you and he can go whenever your heart desires. We already have your passports all set. In fact, this is where you will be honeymooning. SURPRISE!"

.

I hugged Esme, "Thank you so much, I love it." She smiled, "Well we are not done." I opened the other document, it was a copy of the Cullen family will. "Now that you will be a Cullen, we have added you to the will as Edward's wife, Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I started to cry and she kissed my cheek. "I feel like I don't deserve this." She gave me a stern look, "You will be my daughter-in-law, anyone who can love my sons and make them happy deserves that." I smiled at her.

.

Rosalie laughed, "Okay, now for the four of us, we got you something we know you would like. You and Edward are going to New York City in January. We have a whole itinerant planned for you including, day long spa treatments, Broadway shows, reservations at exclusive restaurants, etc. etc."

.

"You're staying in The Fours Seasons Hotel, wait till you see it, you'll think you are in heaven. Jasper and I love it there." I hugged them both, I really loved them, they were my sisters in every sense of the word. I was so lucky to have them.

.

"Excuse me Mrs. Cullen, the dresses are here." Heidi announced. Alice was jumping up and down in her seat, as 10 women pulled out all the dresses and began getting them for us to try on one last time. We each had two girls working to get us out of our clothes and into our dresses. They would be back here again tomorrow afternoon to do it all over again. I turned to look in the mirror, I loved my wedding dress. It was a v-neck empire waist, floor length A-line dress with a lace overlay. It was breathtaking and romantic, Edward would love it. I was going to have my hair half up with a simple tiara and veil that went down to my waist.

.

Rosalie and Alice had beautiful full length, A-line, one shoulder dresses in an empire waist and with a soft ruffled on the shoulder. They were in a rich latte color, Rosalie's was made to fit her beautiful belly. Esme was going to wear a lovely halter, full length ruffle neck dress. It had a flat bow at the natural waist and was in a rich midnight color.

.

Once we agreed that the dresses were perfect and ready for tomorrow, they were put back in their garment bags and stored safely in my bedroom closet. We all watched to make sure the dresses were placed in the closet, after the dress fitters left, we all started giggling. It was too real, I was getting married tomorrow and I was feeling all sorts of emotions.

.

"Okay, let's make sure Rosalie and Alice have their pajamas and anything else they need for tonight's sleepover, we wouldn't want you to have to sneak back into your wings to never make it back out." Esme laughed. "I think we have to worry about being kidnapped in our own house tonight." Rosalie laughed back.

..

"I know, I don't think Emmett or Jasper will sleep at all tonight, I hope they don't take it out on Edward." Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "I think he will be just fine, he'll probably have fun torturing them." I sighed.

.

Why don't you two get what you need for the sleep over and bring it into Bella's living room and Bella and I will make sure things are up to par for tonight's rehearsal dinner. We'll meet back in the breakfast nook for lunch. Then we have to go over the wedding checklist one last time." Esme said. Alice saluted her and laughed and we all got on our way.

.

There was so much to do, we had to make sure everything was set for tomorrow's wedding at our house and the final touches were set for tonight's rehearsal dinner here as well. It was a lot of planning and I was feeling very overwhelmed. Esme hugged me, "One day you and your sisters will be planning huge weddings for your children and it will be easier than riding a bike for you. You will be a pro at this one day, besides you were such a big help to us planning Rosalie's shower for next month. You had some wonderful ideas, you are more talented than you think." I started to get teary eyed "Okay, no crying Bella, we are going to have a nice lunch and talk about your wedding." Alice chirped from behind me." I laughed and we all made our way into the breakfast nook.

.

After such a busy day of last minute detail sand planning and checking we were finally getting ready for tonight's rehearsal dinner. I don't care what anyone said, being a Cullen was hard work, but I was enjoying every minute of it.

.

We were all getting ready in Esme's bedroom for our rehearsal dinner. They guys were getting ready downstairs. Esme had the hairdressers and beauticians come here for us. The dresses for the rehearsal dinner were amazing. I loved being a Cullen, I know this was usual business for Alice and Rosalie, and Esme had done this for such a long time. But for me, this was like living in a fairytale.

.

Esme wore a decadent brown halter top, floor length gown, she was just so beautiful and curvy, she did not look a day over forty. Her hair was down around her shoulders. Rosalie was adorable in a red strapless floor length gown, it was form fitting and showed off her beautiful belly. Her hair was pulled up with ringlets hanging down. Alice was stylish in a black one shoulder floor length gown that had a slit all the way up to her thigh. She wore her hair spiky with a touch of glitter. I was wearing a low v-neck empire waist dark blue floor length gown. I knew Edward would love the color. My hair was all swept up. The photographer came in and took several pictures of us together and separately. We were all having fun. Then Esme asked the photographer to take one photo of each of us in a seductive but sophisticated pose. We would later frame these and present them as gifts for our husbands. It was such a wonderful idea.

.

We met our men at the top of the stairs, after they each had heart attacks and professed their love for us over and over, we made our way back down. I felt like royalty as Edward introduced me to a few of their friends, family, and business associates. Rosalie and Alice had showed me how to greet people at parties and how to hold conversations with them. I practiced a few times before this night, and obviously it paid off, because Edward whispered into my ear, "You are doing such a wonderful job, I know every woman is jealous of you and every guy wants you. But thankfully you are all mine." I smiled as he discreetly rubbed my ass.

.

There were so many people here tonight, I couldn't imagine that the number would be doubled tomorrow for the wedding, but we would be having it outside in tents. I hoped I could remember some of their names at our wedding tomorrow. The pastor borrowed us for a few minutes as he went over the wedding details. Carlisle whispered in my ear "I am so happy and privileged to walk you down the aisle tomorrow." I smiled and leaned into him. "Me too." We practiced walking down the aisle, as did Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward when he escorted his Esme. The pastor pretended to marry us, and we kissed, but Jasper and Emmett mocked their mother pulling Edward away, "Now we need to save the kiss for tomorrow Edward." She just laughed at them and scooted them along so Edward and I could have a minute.

.

There was so much to say in this moment, tomorrow we would be husband and wife. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen, tomorrow I would legally be a Cullen, but a part of me felt I should be honest with him. But the other part of me wondered if it was even necessary there were no threats of Charlie ever coming back into my life. He kissed me gently not wanting to ruin my makeup or hair, but I wished he could run me upstairs and take me on our bed.

.

Edward escorted me back into the house and onto the dance floor. He was elegantly swinging me around on the floor, he had taught me to dance a little each night and I was so thankful. I wanted to move as graceful as him on the dance floor. He was still better than me, but he led so wonderful that no one would notice how awful I was. I felt so light in his arms, but I stopped short. Charlie was standing in the doorway. Edward looked at me the turned around, he looked so pissed. He walked me over to Esme and told me to stay put and walked away, presumably to his father's den. I saw his brothers come up along side of him and walk Charlie along. I knew I shouldn't have let my thoughts wander on Charlie. I had been doing so wonderful these past two and half months pretending he didn't exist and now moment I think of him he shows up. I will not let him ruin it all, I will kill him myself before he takes this from me.

.

"Esme, I need to get something from my room, something that would keep Charlie out of our lives for good. Please, you can come with me if you don't trust me. I'll show you what it is. Edward doesn't even know it exists." I pleaded with her as I looked in her eyes.

.

**CPOV**

.

Charlie was trying to bribe us, was he serious? "I will tell Bella the truth, that you have brainwashed her, everything you have said and done to her is a lie."

.

Edward glared at him, "I never lied about loving her, she won't believe you. You never even checked to see how she was. You gave her up for money."

.

"I can say you threatened me and lied, just like how you lied about Jacob trying to attack them. The Black's are good people and would never do that, their lives are destroyed." Charlie smugly said.

.

I stood up, "Now, that is a lie, they WERE going to attack our wives, and we had to defend our women and home." Charlie laughed.

.

"Listen Carlisle, I just want what you have, all I want is some more money and few tips on how to brainwash a woman to be my slave the way you have brainwashed your wives and Bella. I want a woman to be my puppet, especially in bed." Thankfully we had checked him for bugs, you just never knew these days.

.

"Charlie, I am not sure I know what you are talking about." I said, standing my ground. "Our wives, like Bella, chose to stay here and marry us."

.

"Well, let me talk to Bella, and we'll let her see for herself. I want her to look at our contract, so she can see for herself."

.

"You are never supposed to reveal the contract to anyone, that is part of the deal." Jasper snapped at him.

.

"Well, I guess you will have to sue me, but either way Bella will find out. So let's work out an arrangement."

.

That's when I heard the floor creak, Jasper opened the door and was pissed, he reached forward and pulled a shocked Bella into my office. "How long were you standing there?" I yelled at her

.

She was too stunned to speak, Edward grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. "How long were you standing there? What did you hear?"

.

She slowly turned her shocked look into a smirk, she didn't look scared. What was she up to?

.

**What do you think? What do you think Bella is going to do? Any guesses? I HAD to leave it like this... it's just too much fun. I promise next chapter will answer your questions. **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	11. CH 11 A Force To Be Reckoned With

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY, I REALLY HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT ANYONE. THANK FOR ALL READING AND REVEIWING. **

**.**

**IMPORTANT PARTS OF THE STORY TO REMEMBER BEFORE READING CH 11**

**Bella has seen Edward around town for a while now, always ends up in impromptu dates, then Edward proposes to her and tells her that through a business agreement she is marrying Edward. Her father is very happy to let Bella get married to him and almost pushes her out. **

**1st night ~ The Cullen's won't let her leave after dinner and move her stuff into Edward's bedroom. Edward forced Bella into sex**

**2nd night ~ Bella stood up to Carlisle and he hit her. Edward was sweet to Bella and they made love, she is practically in love with Edward**

**3rd night ~ on the boat Jacob and Jessica try to kidnap her, she resists and takes the lead in the bedroom**

**2 weeks later, she is yelled at by Jessica at lunch and she breaks her nose, Jacob and his brothers come to attack the Cullen Men, Carlisle lies about their reasons for coming, Bella knows the truth but doesn't care**

**Bella fell for Edward very fast and despite fighting in the beginning. She is loving this life and can't wait to marry Edward. **

**NOW ON TO THE STORY...**

**.**

**LEMON WARNING**

**.**

**A Force To Be Reckoned With ~ CH 11**

.

**CPOV**

.

That's when I heard the floor creak, Jasper looked out and was pissed, he reached forward and pulled a shocked Bella into my office. "How long were you standing there?" I yelled at her

.

She was too stunned to speak, Edward grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. "How long were you standing there? What did you hear?"

.

She slowly turned her shocked look into a smirk, she didn't look scared. What was she up to?

.

"Edward I love you, please just listen to me." she said as she looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here, I told you to stay with my mother." She spoke very calmly to him, even though he was beyond angry. "I know, but I informed your mother I had something very important to tell you all and she let me come here. She knew it would be okay."

.

"What? Esme would not let you interrupt us." She looked at me, "Please just let me explain." Then she looked back at Edward. "Edward you are hurting me, I love you, please let me go."

.

He slowly released her from the wall. She stood still and smiled at us. "I am not naive or stupid, I know exactly what has been going on. I love you Edward and would do anything for you. I love my family and want to be a Cullen. I would do whatever you want me to, I am yours always and forever. I don't care what brought me here or what keeps me here, I am staying."

.

She took out an envelope from inside the top of her dress and gave it to me, "This would keep him from blackmailing you. He never wanted children, that is why I am an only child. When my mother died he pretended to care about me but I knew I was a burden to him. I've had a few near-death accidents in my life and I am pretty sure he was behind it. Two weeks before Edward proposed to me I found out that he had a one million dollar life insurance policy on me. I was always afraid that he would come back here for me. So, I held on to the life insurance paper and reports of my numerous _accidents_, just in case. Nowafter getting to know all of you, I know you would take care of him. All the information you need is in that envelope"

.

We stood there, all four of us in complete shock. This was a side of Bella none of us had ever seen. She stood tall and strong, very much like Esme. She knew exactly what she had to say and her posture and words demanded that we listen.

.

"That is why he was so happy to get rid of me, but now he wants more money. I am wondering, now that he showed up here, if he killed my mother. He says that he didn't have a big life insurance on her, but I think he is lying."

.

She looked down for a second and then continued, " I was going to go to the police, but then Edward came into my life. I wasn't sure if he hired Edward to kill me, but I was falling in love with Edward every time I saw him around town. I prayed that each time I saw him he would officially ask me out. Then when Edward proposed I wanted so bad to jump in your arms and scream yes." She looked at Edward, "I was afraid if I admitted how I felt for you or that I wanted to go with you he would say no and put up and fight, I knew I wouldn't be alive much longer. I played the game and put up resistance, afraid that any second that I let my guard down he would be there waiting to take me home. I swear, it's almost like he can read my mind sometimes. I pretended to be the weak little naive girl, I pretended to want to escape, I pretended to want to fight. When in reality all I wanted was to relax and be myself and enjoy my fiancé and new life. After the night that Carlisle hit me, and you cared for me in our living room, I knew that even if my father came back you would never let him hurt me. I felt safe but not out of the woods yet. I can protect myself though, and have done so on several occasions when Charlie would get drunk and try to beat me. I was able to, like the Cullen Men, cause permanent injuries. After a few times he learned to stop messing with me, which is when the near-death accidents started happening."

.

Charlie stood up "She's fucking psycho, don't listen to her. She ..." He was stopped when Emmett punched him in the face. "You will let my little sister speak asshole." I always wondered why he walked with a limp, now I know.

.

Bella smiled, walked over to Edward and held his hands, " Jacob and Jessica trying to take me off the boat was stupid on their part. I was still playing that scared and naive role, just in case, but they just don't know when to stop. Jacob was always a little obsessed with me, even as kids. He never should have come here that day to start a fight will all of you, he got exactly what he deserved. Even if he was successful in getting me away from you, I would have killed him myself.

.

Then Jessica bothering me in the restaurant, I know her, she was really just jealous that Jacob was still trying to find a way to get me out. I purposely broke her nose for more than just that day, she has always been a whiny little bitch. I love the life I am living with you and your family. I will not let this piece of shit take it from me. I want to be your wife and will keep all of this a secret. I will do whatever it takes to keep our family strong and powerful. I was afraid that if I told you the truth from the beginning you wouldn't want me, I thought you wanted me to be a submissive and naive wife. I was going to tell you after we were married, but now that he is here tonight of all nights, I had to change my plans in when I told you."

.

She kissed Edward on the lips and he kissed her back. He pulled her into his body and kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her. "Bella, I fell in love with you months before I met you. There is nothing that you could have said or did to change my mind. I wish I knew sooner, I would have enjoyed this deceptive side of you. We could have had fun with this."

.

Jasper shook his head, "Bella, I would have never guessed you were so manipulative and evil." Emmett laughed, "You're gonna be one bad ass Cullen, Bella."

.

Edward hugged her again, "I wondered, we all did, as to why you submitted to my will so fast. I thought I was just so good at manipulating, but I was wrong." he chuckled. "Edward, I love you very much, nothing changes." Bella said very softly to him, slowly turning back into the shy Bella we all knew.

.

I cleared my throat. "A few things Bella, you MUST NOT mention any of this to Rosalie or Alice. They are completely devoted to their husbands, but this might hurt them. You are very much like Esme and she will enjoy talking to you about this new situation. After the wedding, not only would I like to teach you about investing like we discussed, but perhaps you could sit with us every so often when we discuss our financial and other legal issues. It would be nice to have a female perspective on the issue. That is a female perspective that understands exactly what we want." Edward held on to her, he was shocked but thrilled that Bella was his equal in many ways.

.

She nodded, "Absolutely, I would be honored to sit with all of you and plan. I promise to not ever speak a word of this to Rosalie or Alice, though they would never stop loving their husbands or ever leave here, they are completely devoted to both of you." She looked at Jasper and Emmet.

.

"I will let you get back to business" she kissed Edward on the cheek, "I will see you in a bit." and she walked out of the room and closed the door.

.

I looked at Edward, "Very rarely am I stunned and shocked, but your future wife there is a force to be reckoned with. She is going to make an excellent Cullen. Go to her and mingle with our guests. We'll take care of this, as Bella said, piece of shit." I pointed to Charlie.

.

"Too bad you can't be with Bella tonight, I bet the sex would be great." Emmett laughed, Edward smiled, "Yeah, but we have the rest of our lives to make up for it." He smiled and walked out.

.

"Now what should we do with him?" I asked my two sons. Jasper sat down next to Charlie, who looked like he was going to crap his pants. "I say we escort him out and hand him over to our security. Let them bring him to the police with this information. It they can't convict him of trying to kill Bella and killing her mother, then we torture and kill him. We'll make it look like a accident." Emmet stood in front of Charlie, "We'll let Bella help, she'll enjoy it."

.

Emmet and Jasper pulled Charlie up and escorted him out to security, "We'll be checking in on you." Jasper called out to him. "I bet he's praying he ends up in jail." Emmett chucked and waved at Charlie.

.

**EPOV**

.

I walked around looking for Bella, there she was talking to our lawyer Mr. Jenks. She was so fucking hot, even hotter than she normally is. I couldn't believe this whole time she was playing us. I was going to have fun with Bella, with her help we could take control of more companies and businesses, they would never see Bella coming. I know I didn't.

.

I walked up behind her and kissed her cheek, she smiled and we talked some more with Mr. Jenks. We mingled the rest of the night until Esme said that it was time for us to say our goodbyes until we met on the aisle tomorrow. I pulled her to me, "I have one question and I won't be hurt with the answer, I promise. So, you really wanted me that first night?"

.

She smiled up at me, "Yes, I was pretending I didn't, I had to pretend. I had to keep myself protected in case you didn't want a strong woman or incase Charlie found out and tried to get me back. But, in reality I was so turned on that you were taking me. I really wanted to scream out my desires for you, but it took all my strength to act innocent and scared. I was afraid if I thought about how good it was, even for a second, it would all end." She looked at me, "Are you mad?"

.

I smiled at her, "No, I am thrilled that you are as deceptive as us. I am very turned on right now and not sure how I will survive tonight without you. But I will enjoy this new side of you, especially in our bed. Maybe innocent Bella will show up every once in a while." She smirked and for the first time in our relationship I shivered, she had me so turned on. I pulled her into a kiss, but it didn't get too far, Esme pulled her away. We locked eyes until we were out of each other's sight. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow walking down the aisle.

.

**BPOV**

.

"Carlisle filled me in on some things. I knew he was going to be shocked, but he is still walking around trying to wrap his head around how sweet, naive Bella pulled one over on him." Esme said and I looked at her, "Sorry I deceived you" She laughed, "I am actually proud of you and relieved. It will be nice to have another female around here who knows what is going on. I hope you and I can work together to help the men. We also need to keep this from Rosalie and Alice, while they love their husbands deeply, with their pasts this might be too stressful for them. They are happy as they are, let's not destroy that for them."

.

I nodded, "I already promised Carlisle that I would keep that a secret from them and be whatever Edward wants me to be. I will protect this family and our way of life Esme. I will do whatever you need me to. Charlie never loved me, my mother died so young, I always wanted a family and a better way of life. I am so happy that I have parents, a husband and siblings now." She hugged me as she walked with me to my girl sleepover with Alice and Rosalie. I was so relieved that I no longer had to keep up the lie, I was so glad the real me is able to be here. I meant every word I said, I would protect my family at all costs. I knew with my husband, father, and brothers we could find ways to make more money and continue living like this for generations to come.

.

.

**EPOV**

.

"Oh God, Fuck Bella, Fuck." I screamed as she sucked my cock. She was sucking and slurping all of me, then she gently massaged my balls in her hand. "OH FUCK BELLA, FUCK" I screamed as I came down her throat. She licked her lips, "I love the taste of you." she smirked at me.

.

I flipped her on her back and spread her legs open and dove right into her sweet pussy. I sucked, licked, nipped, and moaned into her as I finger fucked her hard. "EDWARD, OH Fuck, it feels so good, oh Edward" she moaned, it didn't take her long before she came right into my mouth. "I love the taste of you too."

.

She sat up and straddled me and stroked my cock, "You ready for me to fuck you Mr. Cullen?" I almost came when she said that, I nodded, "Mrs. Cullen not only do I want you to fuck my cock, I then want to fuck you senseless all over our villa." She moaned as she slowly slid down my cock, when I was completely inside of her she slid up and down on me, I was in fucking heaven. She looked into my eyes, "Do I make you feel good, Mr. Cullen." I grabbed her hips and slammed her up and down my cock. "How do you like that Mrs. Cullen." she moaned and came all around my cock.

.

I flipped her over onto her hands and knees, we were slamming into each other, skin pounding against skin, it was so fucking hot. I took all my strength not to blow my load, I wanted to feel her come around me a few more times. "OH GOD, OH EDWARD FUCK It feels so good when your big hard cock is inside of me.", she came again. I kept slamming into her, "I want to see you limp all over this fucking villa, I want everyone to know I fucked you so good on our honeymoon you can't walk." she started moaning and trying to talk, but was so overcome with pleasure, I flipped her over and put her legs over my shoulders. After a few more pumps inside of her, her legs were kicking all over the place and she was arching into me as she came again, I couldn't control myself anymore and came in her tight and wet pussy.

.

I collapsed on her. "Mrs. Cullen, that was.." "fucking amazing" she finished my sentence. She cuddled into me, and we relaxed on our bed looking out at the Italian skyline. She then raised her hand and looked at her engagement and wedding band. "I am REALLY Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." I kissed her forehead, "Yes you are, you are my wife, my love, my soul mate and my future."

.

"You can be so aggressive and masculine, but at the same time so romantic and loving. It drives me wild and makes me crazy. I want to please you and defy you all at the same time. Does that make sense?" she said as she rubbed my chest and stomach/

.

I laughed, "Yes, it does my love, yes it does. I love when you show your manipulative and evil side while being extremely feminine and sexy. I love knowing that you are mine and always will be. Imagine the things we can do together." She giggled and settled into me and yawned. I was going to really enjoy these next two weeks getting to know the real Bella. Then when we returned home, with Bella's help, we could find ways to make our family stronger. My father spoke to Bella and I privately at our wedding. He told us that while my brothers were older, we were the powerful couple because Bella is like one of the Cullen Men. He could tell that Bella and I would be the ones to keep the family together and strong as our family grew. He just knew that Bella would find ways to keep the Cullen name synonymous with power and authority. She would keep future generations of Cullen's in line. She smirked at us, that smirk sent shivers up my spine and straight to my cock, that smirk that meant she was already three steps ahead of us. She was more than I ever expected or dreamed of.

.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

**.**

**Restaurant Owner POV**

.

The Cullen's were coming here again to try to get me to sell my restaurant to them. They thought they could have anything they wanted, it was ridiculous and rude. I heard what they did to other businesses, they came in and paid you a hefty amount. They had the majority in the business and then they slowly pushed you out and everything you ever worked for was gone. This was not going to happen with me. I refused to let them take my restaurant, I built it up from nothing.

.

The four of them walked in again with their obnoxious lawyer, this time they had a woman with them. Oh shit, she was the same one who came a few months ago with the Cullen women. She scared me and my waitresses, she was acting all civil like a typical Cullen woman. Then her faced turned into this evil smirk and she broke that girl's nose. Now I know that girl was yelling at all of them and pulled her hair, but she hit her with all the force of a professional boxer. After she popped that woman in the face, she changed back into a sweet young lady again. I've never seen a Cullen woman do that in all the years they've been coming here for lunch and dinner. Was she there fucking muscle?

.

We all sat down at my table, and Carlisle Cullen introduced her as Edward Cullen's wife. She shook my hand hard but sat down so demurely. My lawyer looked at her, "Mrs. Cullen, my condolences for your father, I am sorry that he passed and how he passed." She looked down and then up at him again. "Thank you, I still don't know why he would drink and drive? It still pains me to know that he was trapped in that car burned to death when the engine exploded." Her husband rubbed her hand and it almost looked like he was smiling at her?

.

Then my lawyer looked at the Cullen men and their lawyer, "I understand that you are all very interested in buying this restaurant, but it is not for sale. You can keep coming back week and week, but the answer is still no." My lawyer insisted that we give in, but I refused to give my restaurant away.

.

I was expecting to be intimidated by the men, heck that's what I heard they all did. I did not expect her to start talking. "Mr. Camino, I understand you created and built this restaurant out of nothing and it means a lot to you, but it means a lot to me as well. The fact of the matter is, I want to own this restaurant and I will not go away. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can walk away with more money than you imagined or walk away with nothing, the choice is yours, but in the end I will own this restaurant." Then she smirked at me, the same fucking smirk she gave that women before she broke her nose. "I know you're thinking about who you can go to for help, but the fact of the matter is, we know all of those people. My father-in-law has connections that would make your head spin, so rather than play this game, sign the papers and we'll be on our way. There really isn't any good outcome with you being stubborn."

.

My lawyer tapped me on my shoulder and whispered din my ear. "They know almost every lawyer, have friends in the police department, DA, politicians and the FBI. It really doesn't make sense to fight. Why don't I make sure you get a good deal and walk away set for life." What the fuck, did they own his fucking soul too?

.

I was about to curse them out, "Anthony, please" Carlisle was speaking to me, "Let's get this deal done, we wouldn't want something to happen to your restaurant and then you walk away with less than nothing." She smirked at me again, "We have other business to do, please see that Mr. Camino signs that contract" she said to her lawyer and stood up. The Cullen men stood up and followed her out.

.

My lawyer looked at me, "If you don't sign this contract, I can't in good faith be your lawyer anymore. I will recommend you to someone else." I knew I had no choice, I heard about other businesses being destroyed and we all knew what happened. The Cullen's used to just be creepy, now they were like the fucking mob and she was their evil Godfather. My hands shook and I signed it all away, my lawyer patted me on the back, "I'll make sure you get a shit load of money, don't worry" and he walked out.

**What do you all think of the real Bella? Does that answer all your questions? ~~~~~ **_**So sad that it has all been revealed. I LOVED writing this story and getting all your feedback.**_

**.**

**I will post one more chapter of them in the future to show you all the real Bella in action and then some outtakes. **

**.**

**ANY outtakes ****YOU**** would like to read? **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	12. OUTTAKE  Rosalie & Emmett's History

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**OUTTAKE FROM 'YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW'.**_

**.**

**Shout out to **KristenStewartFan ** for her request for the history of Rosalie and Emmett. **

**.**

**WARNING****: There is a lemon and forced sex. ~~~ You should read the story first to understand this outtake. ****PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW IF YOU ARE GOING TO BASH ME OR EMMETT FOR WHAT HE DOES... IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS IDEA, DO NOT READ.**

**.**

**Rosalie and Emmett's History**

.

**RPOV**

.

We were invited over the Cullen's house for dinner. Mother said I had to try my best to be nice to everyone, I am nice, she is just so harsh on me and I am not sure why? We finally arrived at the house, actually it was more like a mansion. My sisters Lilly and Madelyn were so in love with the older brother Emmett, I thought the whole family was creepy especially that one. He was so big and intimidating and when he smiled it felt like he was undressing you in his mind.

.

"Welcome to our home. Mr. and Mrs. Hale" Mrs. Cullen said and then introduced us to each of her sons and my mother did the same with my two older sisters and barely even mentioned my name. It was obvious she was trying to get Emmett interested in one of my sisters, which was fine by me. Let them fight over him, I just wanted to go home.

.

My mother went on and on about how Lilly and Madelyn were so talented and wonderful. I just sat there and prayed this evening would end, I really didn't care that I wasn't being set up with that Gorilla, I just felt left out. Mother always said, in so many words, that I was never as pretty or intelligent as my sisters. It hurt to know that my mother didn't love me as much, but I wish I knew why.

.

Their maid announced that dinner was ready and they all walked ahead leaving me behind as usual. I noticed that Emmet and his two weird brothers were standing and talking watching us go by, Emmett leered at me. Then he grabbed his mother for a second and she nodded. They were probably agreeing that I was not as pretty as my sisters, I just wanted to go home.

.

Mrs. Cullen arranged everyone in seats, but held on to my shoulders and smiled at me, "Why don't you sit here dear." and she sat me next to Emmett, right next to him. He leered at me again and I shivered.

.

My sisters and mother all just stood there with their mouths open, "Ummm Mrs. Cullen I thought perhaps Lilly or Madelyn could sit there." My mother said. Mrs. Cullen looked at my mother and gave her a weird look, "It's Esme and I think Rosalie is just perfect sitting next to Emmett." and she sat down herself. Lilly and Madelyn sat down upset, my mother sat down too and started talking to Emmett about all the wonderful things my sisters do.

.

Emmett looked up at my mother and nodded at her. "So, I've heard a million and one things about everyone else except Rosalie, I would like to know more about you" he said as he looked at me. My sisters both gasped loudly. "There really isn't much to say." I whispered back, He smiled. "Oh, But I think there is." He was looking at me up and down, I felt embarrassed but slightly turned on.

.

The rest of dinner was weird, my mother and sisters were pissed, my father was happy to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen all night. Emmett's two brothers tried to keep my sisters engaged in conversations but they kept giving me death glares. I just wanted to go back to my house and crawl into my bed and cry. Why would it be so bad if someone thought I was special or beautiful. I really wasn't interested in him, but I liked the attention, even if I was going to pay for it later.

.

After dinner was over, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen asked to speak to my parents in his office. His two brothers were taking to my sisters again, when Emmett suddenly pulled me out onto the porch. "So, your sisters are really terrible to you and your mother doesn't think you are very pretty. Why is that?" I looked down, "I don't know, but your parents are making my mother mad." He laughed, "I think my parents can handle themselves. "Let me show you the rest of our house." and he walked me around. It wasn't a house it was a huge mansion. After showing me around all downstairs, avoiding where my sisters were, he showed me upstairs. "We have four wings in this house, they are relatively new. My parents have a wing, as does me and each of my brothers. One day our wives and kids will reside in the wings, I just have to find the woman I am going to marry." he stared at me, I sighed, "Is that why my sisters are here, so you could marry one of them?" He chuckled, "Kind of."

.

"No, You are not doing this!" my mother screamed and I looked at Emmet and ran down the stairs. He followed me "Oh but we are Mr. and Mrs. Hale. You just signed the contract." Mr. Cullen said smugly. I looked around confused. ""You tricked us, we thought we were signing it for Lilly, not Rosalie." My father yelled." I looked at Lilly and we both shrugged.

.

"We are calling our lawyer." My mother said and took out her phone. Mrs. Cullen laughed, "Our lawyer just spoke to your lawyer earlier today, he is aware of it all and will be fine with it. We will have Rosalie's things moved out of your house tomorrow. It is all settled, you can take us to court if you like, but what does it matter? We know what our Emmet wants and it is not your obnoxious Lilly or Madelyn. He wants Rosalie as a wife and he will have her as his wife." What? What is going on? This is crazy, his wife? I need to get out of here.

.

Two guards came out and pulled my parents out the door. "Don't worry about calling the police, we know them very well and have informed them you are trespassing on our property and harassing us." Carlisle yelled out at them. Lilly and Madelyn ran after them. I started to move, but Emmett grabbed and held onto my arms as Carlisle closed the door. Esme put both her hands on my face. "Shhhhh dear, this is your home now. Emmett and you will be marrying in a few months. Emmett take her upstairs and show her your wing." Emmett dragged me ups the stairs all the while I was kicking and screaming to get out. "Your all fucking crazy, what is going on. Let me go, I want to go home. "You are home my Rose, you are home. You live with me now, we're getting married."

.

His brothers followed, what were they going to do to me? I started to cry, were they going to rape me? "Please don't, please" I looked at all three of them. "Please don't do this, I am a virgin, please don't hurt me." Emmett threw me down on the floor of a bedroom. "You think we are all going to fuck you? Is that it?" I cried harder and could feel myself shaking. "First of all, telling a man you are virgin only makes him hornier and second my brothers would never do that to my fiancé. Me on the other hand, well I plan to make love to you all night." His brothers patted him on the back and walked out of the bedroom and he locked the door."

.

"No, Fuck you. We are not getting married and you will not touch me." I stood up and spit on him. He laughed at me and grabbed me, I kicked and punched him but he just laughed at me, he was stronger and I wasn't able to hurt him. I tried to wiggle out from his grasp, but then he pulled me close to him and I felt his erection against me, "The more you struggle the harder I get."

.

He dragged me to the bed and laid on top of me, "Let's not do this the hard way my Rose." before I could curse at him he kissed me. I tried to get out from under him, but he put his full weight on me. One hand held my hands above my head, the other moved all over my body. I was screaming at the top of my lungs in-between kisses.

.

He got up and stood in front of the door and started taking off his clothes. I ran to the farthest wall and wished I could jump out. "I tried not to look at him, but I had to see if he was going to come towards me." He was so muscular and strong. I've never seen muscles like that before. I've never seen a naked man before, were they all supposed to be that big and thick. "Like what you see my Rose?" I tried to control my rage, "I am not your Rose, Your body disgusts me" I screamed. "Nah, I think my body turns you on, especially my cock."

.

He turned another lock on the door with a key, and kept it in his hand and hopped into bed. "Come on my Rose, hop into bed with me." I just stood there, I refused to move, I would stand here all night and I did just that. When I knew he was asleep, I walked around the bedroom, there was no way out, I gently tried to open the door, but didn't even know where I was or how to get out. I went back to my spot and sat down, my legs were so tired. I felt my eyes closing and I kept trying to keep them open, but it felt so good to close them. He was asleep so it didn't matter.

.

I felt myself being moved and I opened my eyes, "You've been sleeping all night on the floor my Rose." You need to relax in bed." Then he started taking off my clothes, I was so tired and tired to push him way, but he took off my shirt and pants and was removing my bra, I tried to fight him but couldn't move. "My Rose, your breasts are beautiful." and he started kissing my breasts. "Stop, please NO." He put his hand down my panties and began touching me, I tried to move away but I just couldn't fight him. I wanted to throw up, my body was responding but I wanted to throw up. He then pushed himself into me and it hurt so bad, he took my virginity, he raped me. How could my parents leave me here like this. He kept pushing into me over and over. "Oh you are so wet My Rose." I was mad my body was responding to him, I was mad he thought I was enjoying this. Then he came inside of me, I cried, What if I had his baby?"

.

He pulled me tight to him, " I am going to enjoy making love to you every night my Rose." I cried, my parents just left me with this rapist and his family. Why did they hate me so much?

.

It's been three weeks that I've been trapped here. Three weeks since Emmett has been raping me every night, except for the nights that I had my period. Those few days were the only time in my life I was ever glad to get my period. But he knew when it was over and took my body again. I felt like a slave, Breakfast, lunch and dinner with his family. They pretended I was beautiful and intelligent and complimented me all the time, and thanked me for making Emmett happy. Then each night Emmett would take me against my will and I would cry all night. My parents left me, it was like I never existed for them.

.

I couldn't run away, Emmett or his mother was attached to me twenty-four seven. If they had to leave his brothers or father were right there, this was a night mare. Except for this moment. Emmett brought me into the dining room for dinner, Esme walked in with some ideas for the wedding and some books fell. He helped his mother pick them up and I took my opportunity. I bolted and ran for the door, but Jasper was in the doorway he shook his head and smirked at me. I tried to get around him but he blocked me then Edward walked up behind him and took a deep breath and then gave me a death glare. Emmett grabbed my arms to pull me back. If it wasn't for Jasper I would have gotten out, that's when I lost it.

.

**EsPOV**

.

"Fuck You all. I am not staying here. He rapes me every night and you let him. You are all fucking crazy." Rosalie was screaming. She needed to remember how wonderful we had treated her, this was not called for or lady like. My son was nothing but good to her so what if he expected her to satisfy him in bed. He treated her better than her parents who obviously couldn't stand her. Which I didn't understand? They had no problem selling either of their other two daughters away, but Rosalie was not important in their eyes. They didn't want her to lead the good life, she was being emotionally abused by her parents. Emmett found her so attractive and interesting and I thought she was stunningly beautiful, so we tricked them into signing the contract, making them believe it was for Lilly. But it was really for Rosalie. We had a contract for each of them, just in case.

.

Emmett was thrilled when I said we would let him keep and marry Rosalie. This would be a learning experience for us. Once Rosalie was trained in being a good wife, then we would find Jasper's wife and finally Edwards. My sons would have wonderful obedient wives, who would one day follow in my footsteps, in helping their husbands do whatever they pleased. If they played their cards right, these women would be living the life of luxury, women only dreamed of what I did on a daily basis.

.

She began picking up plates and utensils and throwing them. She almost hit Edward and Jasper a few times. Then tossed a chair into the wall. I slapped her hard in the face and dragged her upstairs to her and Emmett's bedroom and threw her on the bed. "Are you going to rape me too?" I slapped her again.

.

She started to cry, "You obviously are not the person we thought you were. We will pack your things in the morning and send you back to your parents house. Good luck with them they are quite awful people if you ask me, but you want to go back, so off you go tomorrow" She laughed, "Reverse psychology does not work on me." I stood up and walked out locking the door behind me.

.

I went down, knowing full well that she would change her mind. I knew that type of girl. She didn't think she was worth anything because of those awful parents. But letting her stew in what I said would show her that she had it good here. "Emmet, wait a bit then go up to her, I think she will realize now how much you love her and good you can treat her. She doesn't want to go back to that God awful family of hers, she will have no choice but to stay here. When you do go up, treat her sweet and kind, show her that you can give her what her parents never could, love." He nodded and sat for a bit, taking in what I said. After a while he went up the stairs.

.

**EmPOV**

.

I opened the bedroom door slowly, afraid that I would either get hit with something or she would run out. But instead I saw her on the bed crying, her knees up to her chest and arms wrapped around herself. She was crying so hard it broke my heart, I sat behind her and hugged her, remembering my mother's words. She just kept crying, then eventually she relaxed a bit and rested her head on my chest and softly cried. She was calming down and touching me! It felt so good just to have her head on my chest without forcing it.

.

She sighed and then hugged me, "I'm not good enough for you or your family. Look at me, I'm not as pretty or as intelligent as my sisters." That pissed me off, I can't believe her parents treated her told her that. That night at dinner, I wanted to bash her parents' faces in and let my brothers do what they wanted to her sisters, they were one fucked up family and deserved to be destroyed. "You will not speak about yourself like that." I put my hands on her head and made her look at me. "You are beautiful, your hair is a wonderful blond with bouncy curls, your eyes are so beautiful I swear I can see into your soul when I look in them. Your skin is so soft and smooth, I just want to touch you all over. Your body is so curry and sexy. You have just the right curves without being too thin or heavy, you are perfect. Your breasts make me mad and your smell, well that makes me hard. You are very smart, very talented. If I have to tell you this a hundred times a day till you believe me I will."

.

She looked down, she still didn't believe it, but I could tell she wanted to. "But why not my sisters, they are better than me." I sighed, "No they are not, even my brothers could see they are soulless just like your parents. They wanted to teach your sisters a lesson, but my mother said that wouldn't be a good idea. When I looked at them, all I could see was how they fail in comparison to your goodness and beauty."

.

I kissed her forehead softly, then her cheeks and finally her lips. "I want to hold you till you fall asleep, I promise I won't to anything tonight." She cuddled into me and fell asleep, I could watch her all night, but soon drifted off myself, when she slowly started to move. She rubbed my stomach and then moved her hand under my shirt to rub my chest and stomach. I was trying to be a gentleman like I promised my mother I would be, but she was making me hard. She then moved her hand very close to my cock and I almost died right there. I breathed slowly trying to control myself.

.

She leaned in and kissed my neck, Breathe man, Breathe! I turned to face her and kissed her softly, she pushed against me and put her leg over my leg. I ran my hands all over her body, it was so wonderful to feel her against me, wanting me. I removed her shirt and kissed her covered breasts, she moaned and pushed into me. I took off my shirt and she ran her hands over my muscles, she liked my chest and that made me feel good. I would have to build more muslces just for her.

.

I tugged at her pants and she tensed up, I stopped and took a breath. I wouldn't force her tonight, maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. "You don't enjoy it with me do you?" She asked. I looked at her stunned, Was she kidding me, the feel of her under me drove me crazy. Yeah I longed for the days when she would want me back, but I loved knowing she was mine to fuck anytime I wanted. "Why do you say that?" I asked. She looked down, "I have no experience and don't know what I am doing." I laughed, was she kidding me. I sat up, "Rosalie, every guys has a fantasy of having sex with a virgin, to know that he is the one who claimed her body. Even better than that is having sex with and then marrying the virgin, no other man has ever touched what is mine. I am the only man that has been inside of you, I am the only man who will ever be inside of you. I do wish you wanted me too, but will not stop wanting to make love to you."

.

She looked down, "I'm not saying I want to live like this or marry you, but I don't want to go back to my parents. You say the most wonderful things to me, but then you force yourself on me. I am very confused." I smiled and kissed her, "Rosalie, I am sorry if I came on to strong, please let me show you how I much I care for you. We will get married, but hopefully you will grow to love me." I laid down beside her and kissed her and touched her soft body.

.

.

.

**RPOV**

.

He is going to be so excited! I am so excited, I want to run and tell Esme and Alice, but I know Emmett should be the first to know. It has taken us so long to get here and now I am pregnant. I wasn't sure but, I have always thought I was before and then I took he test and it came back negative and I was heartbroken. This time I waited two months to take the test, and it came back positive. I need to go to tell Esme to make an appointment for me with the our doctor, but Emmett needs to know first.

.

I decide to wait on the bed for him completely naked. He loves for me to walk around naked, at first he did that because he wanted me to see how beautiful I was, now I want to walk around naked. He makes me feel so sexy and desirable. Though, he is the sexy one, so muscular and masculine I love feeling him all around me when we make love.

.

"Rosalie" he calls out to me, "I'm in here Emmett." I answer back trying to hid my laughter. He walks into our bedroom and stands there dumfounded. I am of course on our bed naked, lying on my side, with my top leg open so my foot is resting on my knee. He can clearly see between my legs, Esme was right, being bare all the time is very sexy. "Well how do I look Emmett?" He comes closer, "You look amazing Rosalie" and moves closer to put his head in-between my legs while licking his lips. I put my hand up to his face, he looks so hurt and confused. "Wait, Why?" I smile, " I want to know how I look?" He's about to answer, "I want to know how I look now that I am pregnant with our child?"

.

He stands up and is shocked. I have never seen him like this. He then slowly looks at my face, and I nod. He cuddles in next to me, "Rosalie, we're going to have a baby?" I laugh, "Yes Emmett, we are going to be parents, I think I am two months, but have to go to the doctor."

.

He lays down next to me and kisses me hard and long, and begins to touch me but then stops. "What if we hurt the baby, I don't want to damage anything." I put my hands on his face, "Emmett we have been having sex for the past two months and nothing has happened, me and the baby will be fine. I really need you inside of me now" I rub his erection and kiss him hard. He moves down to between my legs, "Well, now to where I wanted to be in the first place." he spreads my legs and licks me all over, then slowly pushes a finger in and out, he moves so fast inside of me I begin moaning and crying for him. The things he does to my body make me crazy, "OH FUCK EMMETT, that feels so good" and I feel myself come right into his mouth.

.

He moves up my body and kisses my stomach and then my breasts. I want to suck his cock, but he stops me and slowly enters me, "I want to make love to my pregnant wife" He moves slow but it feel so good, he knows how to move and how to touch me to make me crazy. I hold onto his shoulder and rub his ass as I gyrate myself around him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply as he continues to slowly pump in and out of me. I feel myself coming around him again and again and it is heaven. Eventually I can feel him tense up and he comes inside of me. I nibble on his neck and that always adds to his orgasm, he shakes and shudders and then falls next to me.

.

He rubs my belly, I know he will be a good dad. I think about my beginnings in this family. While it didn't start out the way I would have wanted, I would never have changed it. I am married to a wonderful man and living the life of luxury. Our child will never want for anything. Soon Edward will be bringing Bella into our lives. He is doing research on her now, hopefully she will be accepting of this life before our baby arrives. She sounds so sweet, she will make a good wife for Edward. It took Alice a while to accept this place, she kept trying to escape, she never really had any tantrums like me, but she could not be trusted alone or with one person. Jasper made sure where always at least two people with her at all times. I thought it was funny even if she did escape, where was she going to go? But now she is like me, the perfect wife. Our husbands would never cheat on us and give us anything we want. Why would we ever stray or want to leave?

.

"Okay Rose, lets shower and dress, I want to tell our family the good news." He picks me up and carries me into the bathroom, "Did I tell you how much I love you Emmett?" He smiles, "Yup, every morning, noon and night, but I love hearing it all the time."

**.**

**Outtakes on Alice and Jasper's history and Edward and Bella's baby and an Epilogue will be coming soon. **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	13. OUTTAKE Alice & Jasper's History

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**OUTTAKE FROM 'YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW'.**_

**.**

**Shout out to **KristenStewartFan ** for her request for the history of Rosalie and Emmett. **

**.**

**WARNING****: There is a lemon and forced sex. ~~~ You should read the story first to understand this outtake. ****PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW IF YOU ARE GOING TO BASH ME OR JASPER FOR WHAT HE DOES... IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS IDEA, DO NOT READ.**

**.**

**Alice and Jasper's History**

.

**APOV**

.

He was so sweet and charming, he always made sure to join me for lunch in the cafeteria in between our classes. We went out to dinner a few times, but now he finally invited me over for dinner to his house. He wanted me to meet his parents. I usually scare guys away when they find out that I have no family, but Jasper was pretty cool when I told him my history.

.

My birth parents never wanted me and I still can't find them. I've been through a few foster homes and finally was adopted when I was thirteen. Once I turned eighteen I was moved the basement and told to pay rent. The state stopped giving them money and therefore I was now a burden to them. I work jus to pay rent and eat, I own nothing and have nothing. Most guys are intimidated by my situation, I would be too, but I have no choice but to live like this until I can graduate, get a job and get out of here. Jasper was so wonderful about it. He seemed genuinely concerned for me and wanted to help me, but I barely know him. The last thing I need is to fall for a guy who later dumps me and leaves me in a worse situation than I am in now.

.

I never really had family and always wondered what it would be like. I wonder what his family is like, I know he has two brothers, the older one is married. He drives his car into this freaking mansion, Is this a joke? "Please tell me you don't live here?" He laughs, I could tell you that, but then I'd be lying to you."

.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, I felt so out of place. I am not dressed up for eating in a mansion. His parents are going to hate me, they are probably going to think I am some money grubbing ragamuffin who just wants their son's money, even though I didn't even know about it. I feel myself getting all fidgety. He opens the car door and hugs me, "Don't worry, my parents are very normal and are delighted to finally meet you, as are my brothers and sister-in-law."

.

He leads me into the huge ass hallway to his family all sitting down in the living room, I guess? His mother jumps up, "Alice, we are so happy to finally meet you. Jasper has told us so much about you." and she hugs me. His father smiles at me. His brothers and sister-in-law stand up. "That's my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. This is my older brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and this is my younger brother Edward." They each smile at me, I feel so out of place. They are all so beautiful and so perfect. His brothers and father are so handsome. His mother and sister-in-law have long flowing hair and I have super short hair and feel so ugly right now. They are super trimmed and toned, I am thin but in a don't get enough to eat way, so I am not as healthy looking as them. How does a family all come out looking so perfect.

.

"Why don't we go into the dining room and talk some more while we wait for dinner?" His mother said and guided me along. I feel so out of place but also so welcomed. They are very nice and humble, even though they are probably multimillionaires. Despite the ornate dining room and expensive dishes and utensils, they are pretty casual at dinner. They all talk about how they met one another, but his younger brother just keeps rolling his eyes and looks like he is in pain. I look at Jasper, "Is your brother okay?" He laughs aloud and I feel silly. "Yeah Edward is fine, he's just a little overdramatic and girly sometimes. He needs a girlfriend bad." His other brother laughs and Edward just gives them a death look. They stop when their mother clears her throat and gives them a look, she can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

.

It was a wonderful meal, I haven't had real food in a long time. My adoptive parents only give me food when I pay for my groceries, so I wind up just eating lots of microwavable meals and Mac and cheese. Just thinking about that makes me realize that I will eventually have to go back to that and deal with them. Maybe I shouldn't have come here, if Jasper and I don't work out, I will forever be haunted by what a real family could be like.

.

"Well it's getting late and we should all retire to our rooms for the evening." His father says. I look at my watch, Oh shit, if I don't get back soon they will lock the door on me and I'll have to sleep on the porch again. I hold back my tears, "Jasper I have to get back or my parents will be mad." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead and then whispers in my ear, "Alice you are home. You live with me now." I look at him like he is mad.

.

"Jasper will show you to your wing. Each of us has our own wing, Jasper has been setting it up nicely for you, though I am sure you want to redecorate the master bedroom." His Mother says smiling at me.

.

I am so confused, "Ummm, I don't understand. I really need to get home, if I don't they will lock the doors on me." I don't normally tell people that, but time is of the essence here."

.

"No need to worry about that Alice, our lawyer is speaking to your parents right now. All your possessions are being collected and brought her for you to sort through tomorrow morning. You just head upstairs with Jasper and celebrate your engagement." His father said very sternly. His mother walked over to the Rosalie and hugged her, "We're so excited to help plan your wedding in three months, we have a lot of work to do."

.

I back up and hit the wall, I saw the door and ran straight for it, but his overdramatic brother was there already and smiled at me. Jasper got in front of me and pulled me up the stairs, I couldn't speak or move. "Please, they are going to be so mad, they'll throw all my stuff out, please I need to get back." I started crying but Jasper just pulled me up the stair and into these double doors that opened to another living room. I kept trying to get away from him, but he was too strong. He pulled me into a bedroom and locked the door.

.

"Alice I will only say this once, You and I will be married in three months. You will become a Cullen. You no longer need to work another day in your life. You will live the life of luxury and never need or want for anything. I will give you anything you want, in return you are to treat me good. I expect you to be loving and sweet to me and expect you to perform your wifely duties in bed every night.

.

If you do no treat me well, then I will not treat you well. It is all up to you. If you fight me or refuse me I will still do what I want and it will not be pleasant for you. Though, one day you will learn to accept your role as my wife, just like Rosalie did for Emmett. She is happy now, talk to her and you will see."

.

He stopped talking and took off his shirt, undershirt, sock sand shoes, then he sat on the bed. I tried not to look at his chest, but it was so muscular and strong. "So you are telling me that I have to be your sex slave and live in this prison? I thought I knew you Jasper, but this is not happening, I am leaving." I ran to the door and tried to pry it open. Suddenly I was being held against the wall. He was so scary in that moment and I tried to hold back the tears, "You are not listening to me. I do not like to repeat myself. You live here now. This is your bedroom too. I expect you to be a good fiancé and eventually a good wife. you are not treating me good. I expect you to lay in bed and give me what I have been waiting three weeks for."

.

I started to cry, he was so scary, why was this happening to me? Why was the world against me? Why does no one love me or want me expect for this crazy man. What is so wrong with me that I don't deserve something pure and good in life?

.

He finally let go of my neck and stepped back. He took off his pants leaned against the wall. "So, am I taking off your clothes or are you?" I tried to control myself. "Jasper, please, Don't do this. I am a virgin, I didn't want to lose it like this." He rolls his neck around, obviously upset at me, "This isn't some one night stand, we are getting married in three months, I will be the only man who ever touches you. What better way to lose your virginity?"

.

I cry even harder, he is going to rape me. Oh God, please help me. "Well, I am waiting to see that body, I've been jerking off to it for some time now." He takes a breath, "Alice, I will ask you one more time and then you are not going to like how it goes down. Now take off your clothes." I'm shaking with fear, "If you are going to rape me, then I won't help you."

.

He runs over to me and throws me on the bed, he gets on top of me and holds me down while grinding into me. He's hurting my wrists in his one hand and starts roughly removing clothes with the other hand. I decide to close my eyes and pretend I am somewhere else, I stop fighting him because it's useless, but then he stops too.

.

I keep my eyes closed praying that he has changed his mind, but instead he softly kisses my lips and gently touches my breasts. "Oh Alice you are beautiful." And he continues removing my clothes, I just lay there pretending I am on the beach, I always wanted to go to the beach and feel the sand under my toes. I realize that I am now completely naked and he is kissing me all over and then opens my legs. I expect to feel lots of pain, but then he stats licking me. I heard of guys doing that, but who would want to lick that? Then he puts his finger in me, I never even do that. I always have cloths on all the time. When you live in foster homes and have adoptive parents who don't really love you, you have to keep yourself protected at all times. I would never want to touch myself and someone walk in on me, that wouldn't end well. I start to feel this weird tingling in my stomach and this burning all over, then I feel this incredible urge to pee. Maybe if I pee on face, he will leave me alone, Suddenly I can't breathe or move, I've never felt pleasure like that before. My body is moving all over and I feel so good but pee all over his face.

.

He starts to lick the pee off of me and I sit up and laugh, "Ha ha, I just peed on you, you sick fuck." He tilts his head at me and looks at me weird. "you think you peed on me?" He asks. Didn't he feel it or smell it? What is wrong with him? He sits up but pulls my legs so I am now on my back and my vagina is almost touching his penis. He smiles at me again, "You know, you didn't pee. You orgasmed and came into my mouth. You never came when you touched yourself?"

.

Not only am I a being raped, but now I am being insulted and made fun of? I start to cry, he lays down next to me, and holds me tight and begins whispering to me, "Alice, I guess the people you've called your parents never told you about this. When a woman is touched or fucked so good she orgasms. Her pussy has a spot called a g-spot and if you touch and rub it a certain way, well she can orgasm and come so hard and fast. Some woman can come or squirt over and over, while others just do that once. I'd like to make love to you now and see how many times I can make you squirt. I know you found it pleasurable and will like my cock even better."

.

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me, the words he used were so vile and crass. He moved so that he was on top of me and kissed my neck and breasts. I didn't want him to touch me, but I also wanted to feel that pleasure again. What was wrong with me, he was taking me against my will, so why could I want more? He moved his penis to my opening and pushed in a little, it hurt. "This is going to hurt, but after a while it will feel good, I promise you." and then he pushed all the way in and I thought I would die from the pain.

.

I tried to push him out and move out from underneath him. He kissed my neck and rubbed my arms and head, while he didn't move his lower body. Once the pain started to go away, he moved out and in again, it still hurt but not as bad. Then he slid his hands under my butt pushed my hips up a little and continued moving in me, I gasped when I felt that sudden pleasure again, it was like before. My whole body was feeling it. "I know I'm, making you feel good Alice, your pussy is trying to milk my cock right now. I want to feel you come around me." He was talking so dirty, but I liked it in a way. Was he enjoying himself so much? Did men talk like that when they had good sex? He was moving faster and I couldn't breathe again and felt that urge to pee and felt myself get all wet. "OH ALICE, OH FUCK ALICE, YOU CAME AROUND ME. YOUR PUSSY IS SO FUCKING GOOD ALICE." I'm not sure if it was his words or his movements, but I got we again, this time I felt his body get hard and he stopped moving in me and I felt his penis twitch and he groaned. He pulled out of me and rubbed his penis until he came on my stomach. I have never seen a penis up close before, I've never seen a man come before. I was curious but grossed out. He jumped off the bed and wiped me off.

.

He pulled me into him and pulled the covers over us. "I liked making you come three times, next time we will have to make you come five times." I started to feel tired, but tried to fight it, but my eyes closed slowly.

.

It has been three weeks since I have been here, trapped in this madness. I can't go anywhere without two people around me at all times. Jasper knows I will run any chance I get and they will never let me be alone. When I go to the bathroom they wait outside the door, it's hard to use the bathroom with someone waiting on the other side of the door. I hate being trapped here, I had to fight all my life. I had to fight to keep my sanity and dreams. I don't like being trapped here, I have to get out and make my own life and create a family for myself. I spend all day trying to find ways out of this place, but at night it's a different story. Jasper makes me feel so loved and special at night. He says things to me and does things to me that make me feel so important. I let him touch me and love me all night, he shows me things about my body that I didn't know I could feel and teaches me how to please him. I like knowing that I can bring him pleasure. It's all very confusing to me, while I like being with him, I don't like being trapped here.

.

I finally had my chance to escape, Edward and Jasper were with me, walking me from dinner into den, when Edward tripped and fell and knocked into Jasper. I took my moment and ran out the front door and onto the lawn. I ran towards the gate, it was dark but I could see the gate. I was a good climber and could scale it and get over, someone would see me and bring me to the police. As I got closer to the gate I realized they were not running after me, maybe I was too fast. Then when I reached the gate I realized that it was a lot taller than I remembered and had these huge pointy spikes on top. It was too thin for me to squeeze through.

.

I stood there too broken to cry. I could feel all the eyes on me, were they laughing at me? I walked along the gate looking for any possible exit, but there was nothing. I was tired and cold, but sat in the grass. What was I going to do when I got out. My adoptive parents wouldn't take me back, all my stuff was now with Jasper, I had no one and no place to go to. What the fuck was I thinking. I finally had the family of my dreams and I was running away. Okay, so it was a weird family and a little psycho, but nothing in my life has been good or decent. If this is the closet to normal I can get, why am I running away? I had no choice but to go back in. But what if he was too mad to let me back? I started to get nervous and walked fast back to Jasper.

.

I finally got back in the house and closed the door, Jasper was sitting on the steps waiting for me. He looked pissed, he was going to reject me, I knew it. "How Dare you?" His father yelled at me? He scared the shit out of me, "We treat you well, give you anything you want, give you a family for the first time in your life and you run out on us. You run out on Jasper. What if you got hurt, how do you think he would feel? Do you want to go back to that basement you were living in? Do you want to go back to being treated like an animal? Jasper and I visited that basement, it was a windowless box. Is that what you want to go back to? They fed their dogs real food and you had to live on boxed noodles, you had to eat processed foods for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Do you know how heartbroken Jasper was when he saw how you were forced to live. How heartbroken we all were? We welcomed you into our lives and you run out on us? This is the first family that has ever loved you? If you want to leave I'll send you back to that hell. Let me know tomorrow what you want." and then he walked away. I stood there and fell down and cried.

.

Jasper picked me up and guided me up the stairs to our bedroom. He removed my clothes and put me in the bed and cuddled up next to me. I kept crying, Carlisle was right, I was never loved in all my life, I never had anyone want me before. Now I finally had a family who wanted me and I was running away from them. What if he decided I wasn't good enough for Jasper? I held onto Jasper for dear life. "I am sorry, please don't send me back, Please? I'll do anything you want. Please." I couldn't breathe, I was so scared. He hugged me tight, "Alice, I am not letting you go anywhere, you are mine and I am yours. You belong with me and I will spend the rest of my life making up for what happened to you in your life. I can't stand that you never had a family or felt love before. Every day I will show you how much I love and want you. Everyday my family will show you how much you are a part of them and how much they love you." I looked down and realized that I was completely naked and he was still dressed, that sent a shiver through my whole body.

.

I looked up at him and kissed him, it was the first time I ever did anything to him. I just let him always lead or show me what to do. But now I was kissing him and enjoying it. He sighed into me, "Alice, I have waited so long for you to kiss me, do you know how amazing that makes me feel?" I smiled at him and kissed him again, this time rolling onto his body. He groaned and grabbed my ass pushing me into his erection. He lowered his hands and pulled my knees higher so I was straddling him and could rub against his erection better, my whole body was tingling and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

.

I could feel myself getting wet and was probably ruining his pants. I tried to move but he wouldn't let me, "I am getting your pants wet." He laughed at me, "I know and its making me want you even more." He grabbed my ass and rubbed it all around, while pushing me into him. I could feel myself getting close to an orgasm just by rubbing up against him and then I lost all control and released all over his pants. He flipped me over, but I couldn't look at him, I felt embarrassed. "Alice, do you know how hot that was? He stood up and took off all his clothes and stood there naked in front of me. I just stared at his cock, like he wanted me to call it. He moved closer to me and I moved my hand up and down it like he showed me. He rolled his head back and I grinned knowing that I was doing that to him.

.

I put it in my mouth and moved up and down, he groaned and called my name a few times, but then pulled away. I looked up nervous that I did it wrong. He kissed me hard, "Alice, you sucked my cock so good, I could have come in your mouth, but I wanted to come in your pussy instead." Now that I was on birth control, he wanted to come in me all the time, I liked when he did.

.

He laid on his back and pulled me on top of him and guided me down his cock. It always felt so good to have him inside of me, but now it felt even better. I moved up and down with his guidance, his hands gripping my hips. I watched his muscles in his arms and chest and I felt myself start to build up to an orgasm. He started pushing up into me and I lost it and came all around him. He didn't stop and kept pushing back into me as I pushed down on him. I felt myself keep releasing over rand over until he flipped me over and pushed into me hard, I orgasmed one more time and he came as well. It felt so good. He pulled my back into his chest and rubbed my breast and stomach. "Jasper, thank you for my family, thank you for you." He kissed me all over my neck and back. "No, Thank you for you Alice."

.

**JPOV**

.  
It had been two months since Alice came here, she was fitting in better, but still had some days that were rough. She lived through hell her whole life, so she would need time to realize that we loved her and would never want to get rid of her. We were her family and families are for life.

.

Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and I were playing monopoly in the den before dinner, Edward came in and asked me if he could borrow my sporty car. We hardly drove anywhere, limos drove us around, but sometimes we liked to take our wives out for a drive and to do other things in the car. Tonight Edward needed a sex car with enough room to fuck but not still sporty enough to get a girl going.

.

Alice always felt bed for Edward, he was younger but still alone and she thought he felt like the odd man out. She got along with both my brothers quite nicely and loved Rosalie, but she had a soft spot for Edward. I think she liked having a younger sibling, even though he didn't need her help. She looked up at him, "Edward do you want to play monopoly with us?" He stopped and smiled at her and then looked at me, he didn't know how to respond to her question. I had told my brothers how naive she was with her body and sex. She didn't know anything about her body because no one ever talked to her about it, it was quite sad. Emmett said, that even tough Rosalie was a virgin, she did know quite a bit from her sisters, so she had the experience just not the willingness at first.

.

I answered for him, "He has business to take care of." but that confused her, she knew we didn't do business at night and not during dinner. "What about dinner, you'll miss it." she asked him and he chuckled and then Emmett laughed, "I think he'll be eating while he's out doing his business." Emmett answered laughing loud. Great, I'm going to have to explain all of this to her later on.

.

Rosalie slapped Emmett's leg, "Don't be crude." she said. Then she looked at Alice, "He as a date." Her face lit up and she was excited for him, she thought he had a real date. "Why don't you bring her here?" He looked at her and smiled, "Maybe next time" and walked out giving Emmett the finger. I rubbed her back, "It's not the type of girl you bring here." but she was confused, "What do you mean? You brought me here for dinner and to meet your parents." Emmett chuckled again, "Yeah, you brought Alice here."

.

I threw a pillow at Emmett, and took a breath. "Alice, Edward gets a little lonely, being the only one without a wife, so he goes out sometimes and meets up with women to release his needs. There not the type of women you would bring home to meet your family."

.

She looked down, I could see she was embarrassed, she knew that everyone knew what we did at night, but she wasn't comfortable to acknowledge other people in this house did that too. "Did you do that before you met me?" Emmett laughed so loud and I was going to kill him, he was enjoying this too much.  
.

Rosalie stood up, "Come on Emmett, let's go in the dining room to let these two talk, otherwise Jasper will kill you.. Emmett stood up and walked out just gave me that stupid smile. I wanted to punch his teeth out. I looked at Alice, how was I going to explain this to her? "Alice, as a man you have urges and needs, so I did meet up with women before I met you. But I also used it as al learning experience to practice how to make a woman feel only pleasure." She looked down, "So I wasn't your first?" Oh Shit, I broke her heart. FUCK. Her eyes started to fill with tears. FUCK FUCK "Alice you were the first woman I fell in love with, the first woman I made love to, the first woman I wanted to spend my life with, the only woman I want to spend my life with. "

.

She looked down at the floor, "Alice, please look at me." She looked up at me, my heart was breaking, what was she thinking? "I don't please you in bed, do I? Those women knew what to do and how to do it. You must be so tired of me, I won't even say those words you want."

.

"Alice, while my heart brakes that you never had the relationships with parents and siblings you needed growing up, I am glad you don't know about sex. I am glad that I am the one that gets to teach you. It is every guys fantasy to have sex with a virgin, but when he gets to marry a virgin. That is even better. Guys like knowing that no man has ever touched what is there's. And no, I will never get tired or board of you. You are my sexy and hot fiancé and one day will be my wife. I will never think of another woman they way I think of you." She smiled at that, who would have thought she would be jealous?

.

I kissed her neck, "A little jealous Alice?" She looked at me, "Yes, I don't want to share you with anyone else either. I love you." That is the first time she ever said that to me. I held her face in my hands, "I love you too Alice, I love you too." and kissed her. "You know what, I think we're going to have dinner in our room tonight." and then I tossed her over my shoulder and carried her up the stairs. I was going to show her how much I loved her and wanted her body, how much I needed her.

.

**Outtakes on Carlisle and Esme's history and Edward and Bella's baby and an Epilogue will be coming soon. **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	14. Epilogue  Future of The Cullen's

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY, I REALLY HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT ANYONE. THANK FOR ALL READING AND REVEIWING. **

**.**

**Emse/Carlisle History coming up ****and**** a few one shots & Outtakes of life in the Cullen Family (**_**pre & post Bella**_**)**

**.**

**LEMON WARNING**

**.**

**This epilogue includes ideas by Shamonti, Thanks!**

**.**

**The Cullen's ****10 Years Later**

.

**CPOV**

.

I walked down to dinner with Esme, our dining room had to be remodeled to fit our growing family. With six kids and 10 grandkids we needed room to fit everyone, just like we had to remodel our breakfast nook as well. Bella had thought that maybe instead of everyone living in wings, we could build smaller houses on the property all connecting to the large house. This way the parents could sleep on the main floor and kids upstairs. All being on the same level made it hard for them to have privacy at night. We kept the wings as is, for when our grandkids got older and would find spouses. We did have enough land to build more smaller houses on, but keeping new family members in the main house would help them adjust better.

.

Bella brought about so many wonderful changes in our family. She had increased our wealth by 60% and found a way for us to keep better track of our finances. Bella attended meetings we had with several business partners and politicians. Having her on board not only threw them for a loop, but it was impossible for them to admit they doped by a female. She was our best weapon and wonderful advocate for our family. Jasper and Emmett saw that Bella and Edward were the powerful couple in our family, but had no malicious thoughts or jealously. They both knew their wives could not do what Bella does and they are okay with that. As long as Bella and Edward kept the family going strong and powerful they didn't care who did the dirty work.

.

On the flip side, Bella and Edward never used their power against anyone in the family. They loved each member of our family and their only goal was to protect each one of us. I raised my boys to stick together no matter what and will Bella on board, she only made it easier for them to continuing bonding as brothers and now fathers.

.

Rosalie and Alice knew that Bella was taking a stronger role in our family and they were quite happy with that. They knew that Esme wanted someone to take over for her eventually, but neither of them had the ability or heart to do what Bella did. Rosalie and Alice were quite content to live the life of luxury and give their husbands whatever they wanted. Many people would think there was distrust and side deals going on behind closed doors, but there really wasn't. We were a very honest and happy family and only wanted each other to be happy.

.

I could hear Emmet and Rosalie and the kids coming along. They were both very tall and their kids got their genes. Emalie just turned ten years old and was a spitting image of her father, but had Rosalie's demure and sophistication. Samuel was seven and full of energy, and was Emmett's payback for all the trouble he caused me and Esme. Samuel sure did give them a run for their money, he looked exactly like his mother but was just like Emmett, always looking to make others laugh. Their youngest Claire was three and while she had Emmet's face, she had Rosalie's hair. She would watch what her older siblings could and couldn't do and would learn from that. Rosalie and Emmett said they were happy with three children, if they did have one more that would be okay, but they weren't going to try.

.

Jasper and Alice, also had three children. Henry was nine years old and always hung out with Emalie guiding the younger ones out of trouble. Henry was an exactly duplicate of Jasper inside and out, he walked, talked and even ate like Jasper. It very funny to watch them in the same room. Charlotte just turned five and looked just like her mother and had the same flare for life. Like her mother she saw the positive in anyone or anything. Steven, at 18 months, was already their little terror. He had his mothers' face but fathers curls and a true mischievous side to him. He loved hanging out with his Uncle Emmett and thinking of pranks. Getting in trouble just meant he would have to plan it out better next time.

.

Edward and Bella waited a few years to have kids, they did marry young and were busy guiding and helping our family. James was six years and Jackson just turned three, they both looked just like Edward, except for that smirk that would cross their face. Edward would shake his and sigh when he saw them smirk, Bella would just laugh. Audrey Rene and Olivia Jean are nine months old, that was the first time twins ever came up in our family. They are their mother's daughters even at such an early age. Like all twins, they have a special communication, but I tease Bella that she better watch out, they may throw her a curve ball like she did to us.

.

Our children and grandchildren pile in for dinner. We sit in silence as our children settle their children into their seats and get them ready for dinner. Esme started to get tears in eyes and that means she has her camera ready. She takes it out and snaps a few candid photos. Everyone looked up at her, "The view I have is just beautiful, I wanted to capture this perfect moment." They all just smiled at Esme, she does this every so often at dinner, breakfast, playtime, outside activities, or anytime she wants to capture the moment .

.

We go around our large dining table and take turns talking about our days, the good and the bad. We talk all through dinner, it is such a wonderful tradition that we kept going. Everyone shares their stories and we all listen intently, giving advice when asked for it, laughing at funny stories, giving support when needed and loving each other.

.

**BPOV**

.

Dinner time is always so special in our family, the kids all know it is formal and we all stay until everyone is done. Carlisle kept up his tradition of talking about each other's days and this showed all the kids how to listen to one another and respect each other's opinions and values.

.

Dessert is the kid's favorite part of dinner, Aro brought on an assistant to help him in the kitchen. While I love to cook, I am quite busy nowadays., between maintaining businesses and finances, and raising our children. Even thought James is in school, Jackson, Audrey, and Olivia are home with me. We thought about keeping our kids homeschooled but realized they needed to see how others live to know how good they have it here. We have built in babysitters with all our family members, so I can easily do what I need to. Thankfully we women still get our two hours of exercise time every day, as do the men. That is a necessity to maintaining a healthy mind and body. The kids who are still home join in with us, they will grow up knowing how important it is to exercise and stay healthy.

.

I look over at Edward who is cutting the steak for Jackson. He is such a wonderful father and husband. I look forward to our nights together. After the kids have gone to bed, he takes out the wine and cheese or fruit and we lavish each other with our love. You read in magazines how some couples only have sex once a week or less, but Edward and I have sex every night. Even when I have my period we do other things to express our love for one another. I love when we role-play innocent Bella and domineering Edward , it brings back such memories and makes for a great night of sex. Even after four children, our want and desire for each other just grows and multiples. I can't imagine ever not wanting my husband.

.

I think back to when I told Edward I was pregnant with James. We said that we would start trying, and I figured it would take me a few months to get pregnant if not longer. I was on the pill for a while. Well to my shock after just two months I was pregnant and couldn't wait to tell Edward. I of course wanted to tell Esme, Rose and Alice, but I knew mu husband should be the first one to know. I took a picture of my pregnancy test and placed it in an envelope with a picture of me and Edward kissing, our bed, and one of Edward lying in bed after sex one night. I addressed the envelope to him with our return address. We always opened the mail together in our kitchen. He sat down and sorted through the envelopes till he got to the weird looking yellow one. He looked at the return address for a moment and then opened it. I saw him looking at the picture of the pregnancy test and then at the other pictures. "Did you send this?" He looked at me confused. I laughed, "Well are you having sex with someone else?" He gave a me a look and then looked down, still confused. "You're pregnant?" He looked at me again, I smiled and nodded. He jumped up and twirled me around the kitchen. "So I guess your happy?" I asked him, "He kissed me so softy then got on his knees and kissed my belly. "There is nothing that could make me happier."

.

When we had the ultrasound, the technician told us to hold on a minute. I was so scared in that moment and I could tell Edward was terrified and pissed. He gripped my hand, wanting to kill someone but giving them a minute. He let go of my hand was about to find someone to yell at when the doctor came in. "Well let's just take a look here Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He was moving around the wand and it was pissing me off and scaring me. "Is there something wrong, you need to tell us now." Edward almost yelled at him. The doctor looked at Edward, "Oh, no, sorry to scare you both. I just wanted to make sure I confirmed it before I told you the good news." We looked at him and then each other. "You're having twins, identical twins. You can find out the sex later in the pregnancy." We just laughed at each other. "TWINS, WOW, Oh Well that's good news." Edward said aloud and kissed me on the forehead." Edward had to race home and tell everyone the good news, we were the first in the Cullen line to have twins, so this was really wondeful. "Two babies, so now we won't have to fight over who gets to hold the baby next." Carlisle laughed and congratulated us. It was true though, being raised in this family showed our children that not only did you have parents to rely on and nurture you, you also had aunts, uncles, a grandma and grandpa and lots of cousins.

.

I don't know why, but I often thought about when my children were older and the time came for them to marry. It was a long ways off, but Rosalie, Alice and I talked about that now, planning for the future. We had experience with the boys, but what about our girls? How would we find a suitable husband who would want to live here with our family? Would he be able to take a back seat to his wife, or would we teach the girls to let their husbands lead? We finally decided, with Esme's guidance, to let our daughters' personalities lead the way. One girl may want a more dominant role like me and Esme, while another may be perfectly happy staying at home doing her own thing like Rosalie and Alice. Whatever the outcome, one decision was clear, dominant or submissive they would have to be fully committed to the Cullen way of life. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Carlisle speak.

.

"It's Wednesday, and do you know what that means?" All he kids started clapping and they all shouted tougher "It's Family Game Night." Audrey and Olivia didn't understand the words but knew it was something fun. All the kids jumped up and ran into the den, even little Steven ran into the den after all the kids. I swear they all had more fun on family game night than Christmas morning, how can you beat having fun and getting along with your family, no gift will ever be better than that.

.

Carlisle and Esme carried in our daughters to the den, I was following along, but Edward stopped me. He twirled me around then dipped me, and gave me a smoldering passionate kiss. "That's to keep you thinking about later my love." I smiled at him and gently rubbed against his cock before heading into the den. I heard him groan and follow along.

.

Once they kids were settled in bed, Edward and I retired to our room downstairs. I did miss being in the main house, but having our own bedroom away from the kids was nice. We each had a small trellis covered walkway that connected to the kitchen, it was such a perfect living situation. Edward open the door to our bedroom and then grabbed my neck and threw me against eh wall. I could feel myself getting wet already. He looked at me with that domineering and masculine face and I was trying to control myself. He wanted innocent Bella tonight and I had to give him that.

.

"Take off your shirt." He commanded me and I shook my head no. He took a deep breath, "Bella I will not ask again, Take off your shirt or you will be sorry." I gave him my best scared face and did what he asked. I looked down to see that he was hard and it took all my strength to stay in character.

.

He let go of my neck, "Stay up against that wall until you are completely naked for me." He removed his clothes. Then he laid down on the bed to watch me. I pretended to cru and I swear his cock twitched at that. I removed my pants, shoes and socks. "Take off your bra now." I looked down and took it off slowly. He took a deep breath and then sat up. "Take off your panties and throw them over to me." I cried but did what I was told.

.

"Now lay down on the bed and close your eyes." I followed his instructions, "Please, Edward, I'm not ready for this." But he responded by covering my mouth with his as his hands played with my breasts. Then he stood up, "I want you to suck my cock." I looked up at him "I've never done that before, I don't know what to do." He smiled at me, "It doesn't matter I told you what to do and you should be doing it." I went to get off the bed, but he put his hand up. "No, I want you to get on all fours on the bed and suck my cock like that." He gripped his cock and stroked it waiting for me to take over.

.

I slowly held it and put it in my mouth. I licked it all around and then slowly put more and more of it in my mouth. He moaned and cried out my name a few times. "touch yourself while you play with me Bella." Oh God, he made me so wet just from him telling me what to do. "Finger fuck yourself Bella, pretend it's my fingers inside of you." I reached around and began pumping my fingers in and out of my aching pussy while I sucked his cock and stroked his balls with my other hand. I was about to come and he knew it, he pulled out of my mouth. "Lay on your back and open your legs."

.

He was killing me slowly, but I loved it. This was going to be good. He pushed his fingers inside of me, "You did a good job in making yourself wet, I know you want to come, but not just yet." He slid up my body and kissed my neck. "You are mine, you belong to me. Only my fingers will touch you, only my tongue will lick you, only my cock will fuck you senseless. Is that clear?" I nodded, "Yes." Then he pushed himself all the way inside of me and I covered my mouth with my hand, I wanted to keep in character and didn't want to wake the kids up.

.

He pumped into me faster and faster, then he put a pillow under my hips, he liked to hit my spot when he fucked me. He said it made me come over and over and that is what he should be doing as my husband. I couldn't control myself any longer and moaned into his shoulder and softly bit his skin and grabbed his ass. He kept pumping and I kept releasing all over his cock, it was better than ecstasy. He laughed when I felt myself become delusional with pleasure. I knew it was happening and couldn't speak or move. I would just lie there while my body orgasmed over and over again through Edward's movements.

.  
Soon he started to shake and tense up and he finally let go and came inside of me. Feeling him come in me caused me to come one last time around him. He laughed at me and kissed me while pulling my body to his. I cuddled into him, "Edward, that was ... it was so ..." He smiled, "I know my love, I know."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

**Twenty-two years later **

.

**BPOV**

.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I were helping Emalie into her wedding dress. She looked amazing. We were all so excited about her marriage. Esme was right all those years ago, by he time our kids got married, planning a wedding was truly a piece of cake. I brought tears to my eyes to know that all that time as passed and we were getting older. I never wanted the fun Edward and I had to end, but enjoyed watching our children and nieces and nephews grow and mature.

.

Henry was teaching his fiancé how to be a good Cullen wife, watching this wedding would be a good model for her. Emalie's husband was quite a catch. Mark was strong and masculine and fit in with the Cullen men, but knew our rules and guidelines and would never step out of line. They would be spending their first years in the main house until Mark was completely adjusted to our way of life and they started having kids. Emalie was strong willed and stubborn but could also let Mark have the lead when he needed. They would have a wonderful marriage.

.

Henry's fiancé was submissive but even after three months, she really didn't like the spotlight. She had her good days and bad days, but the good was far outweighing ht bad now. Sarah was slowly fitting in. They would be married next month and we all hoped once it was legal it would be an easier transition for her. They would also be staying in the main house until they had children.

.

The rest of the Cullen children would be able to watch Emalie with Mark and Henry with Sarah; and follow in their footsteps. Emmett knocked at the door and came in. He was stunned at this daughter's beauty, we all left to give them a minute.

.

I joined Edward and the rest of our family. All our children were in the wedding party. I watched as each one walked down the aisle. Edward held my hand and I kissed his cheek. I thought how Audrey and Olivia were already planning their weddings at only 13, and I hoped that they would find husbands that were their equals in every way. We watched as Emmett walked Emalie down the aisle and we all gasped when Emmett handed her over to Mark. This was a wonderful way to continue the Cullen line, I felt Carlisle staring at me, I looked over at him and he nodded. This was his plan decades ago and it was all falling into place. I winked at him, I had promised him and kept my word, we would keep the Cullen family strong and powerful.

..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Emse/Carlisle History coming up ****and**** a few one shots & Outtakes of life in the Cullen Family (**_**pre & post Bella**_**)**

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **

**.**

In my story here is the breakdown of the children ten years and twenty years from now...

.

Rosalie/Emmett  Rosalie/Emmett

Emalie Grace ~ **10** Emalie Grace ~ **22**

Samuel Carlisle ~ **7** Samuel Carlisle ~ **19**

Claire Sophia ~ **3 **Claire Sophia ~ **15 **

Alice/Jasper  Alice/Jasper

Henry Joseph ~ **9** Henry Joseph ~ **21**

Charlotte Marie ~ **5 **Charlotte Marie ~ **17 **

Steven Mason ~ **18 months** Steven Mason ~ **14 **

Bella/Edward  Bella/Edward

James Edward ~ **6** James Edward ~ **18**

Jackson Lucas ~ **3 **Jackson Lucas ~ **15 **

Audrey Renee ~ **9 months **Audrey Renee ~ **13 **

Olivia Jean ~ **9 months **Olivia Jean ~ **13 **

..


	15. OUTTAKE Bella & Edward's 1st night

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**This is all human!**__ When Bella is told that she is to marry Edward Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's and why are they so strange? _

_.  
__**Shout out to **_**Liv16 for the idea for this OUTTAKE**

.

**LEMON WARNING **

**.**

**OUTTAKE ****of Ch2 You Are Mine ~ ****What Bella really wanted to tell Edward and what she wanted to happen the night he claimed her body.**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

I woke up and jumped up, there was Edward starting at me from the foot of the bed. "Bella, you fainted. I brought you up to our room to relax. Do you feel better?" Our room? Was he serious? Then I saw all my stuff, some still in boxes. They had someone do this during dinner? How? I was really away from my father, this was a dream come true. I jumped up, what if it was a trick?

.

The door swung open and in walked in his father and mother, his mother turned around and locked the door. His father just stared at me with the same look that Edward had in the car when I tried to get out. I ran to the farthest wall I could find and I lost it. I just started to cry, it is a trick, my father hired them to kills me, I just know it.

.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I was now crying so hard I couldn't stand up and was leaning against him. He rubbed my hair and "Shhhh Bella, it will be okay." He started kissing my head, "I will treat you good and give you anything you want, but you just need to accept that you are going to be my wife." I will be whatever you want me to be.

.

Carlisle walked over to us, "Bella you are now a Cullen, in three months you will marry Edward and legally be one of us. Your father was more than happy to agree to this and was compensated for your arranged marriage." I hope he doesn't get greedy and want more. Do they know about the life insurance policy he has on me? Now is not a good time to tell them.__

.

Esme walked over to her husband and held his hand, "You will start acting like a Cullen as of now, Esme, Rosalie and Alice will help you fit in. You must learn to control yourself and act respectable. They will teach you how to act like a proper Cullen woman starting tomorrow."

.

Esme rubbed his arm, and then smiled at me "I understand this is all overwhelming, but my son truly loves you. It is very hard to find good spouses for our sons. Edward has been learning about you for quite some time. Edward wouldn't have proposed if he didn't know you were a good and proper woman. After breakfast tomorrow us girls will have our beauty day and we will answer any questions you have and start planning for your wedding."

.

"Oh God, you're not going to hurt me?" Edward rubbed my back, "We are not going to hurt you love, no one will hurt you but you have to start calming down. We should be celebrating our engagement."

.

Carlisle opened the door and pulled in a tray of champagne, fruit and cheese. "We all wanted to celebrate with you, but we realize that you probably want alone time with Edward to celebrate. Have a wonderful evening and we will see you for breakfast tomorrow." and with that he walked out with Esme.

.

Edward walked to the door and locked it. I just watched him and waited to see what he would do. He opened the closet and pulled out a robe and a blue baby boll lingerie with matching panties. "Bella I would like you to take a bath, when you come out you can put on either one or both."

.

I nodded, and followed him into the bathroom. He was so dominating and aggressive, it was such a turn on. __He turned on the bath and bubble bath. I stood and watched him, every muscle of his skin rippled, he was handsome and sexy. He laid out a bath towel and loofah sponge for me and tested the water. I looked around the bathroom, it was beyond extravagant, it was bigger than my old bedroom. "Love, you need to take off your clothes to take a bath. Do you need me to help you?" "NO!" I cried out. He giggled, "I understand you want to surprise me after the bath." I wanted to make sure I was clean and manicured before he saw me naked. He rubbed my shoulders and sighed, "Take your time, but don't make me wait too long." and he left the bathroom.

.

I quickly jumped in the bath after I took off my clothes. I thought about all the ways he could touch me and taste me. I have never done this before, so he would have to show me how to touch him. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I took a deep breath and grabbed the towel, I dried up and put the lingerie on and the robe over it. I wanted to bring my clothes out to the hamper, but he must have snuck in here and took them for me. God, how long did he look at me in the tub. Did he like what he saw?

.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out to see him sitting on the edge of the bed in only pajama pants holding two glasses of champagne. His chest was quite muscular for a thin physique. I took a deep breath "Stay there Bella and remove your robe." Oh My God, I couldn't move, the way he spoke made my head spin. "Bella" he took a deep breath, "You should know by now I do not like to ask you twice." I removed my robe with shaky hands and let it fall to the floor. "Very good love, now remove your panties" I wanted him to take them off for me, but did what he asked. "Now your top." I slowly pulled it up an over my head I felt embarrassed but turned on all at the same time.

.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed, I slowly walked over and sat down. "Lay down love." I laid down, a little nervous about what he was going to do, but somehow I completely trusted him. I kept my eyes closed and then felt something wet across my lips and tasted champagne. "Love, have a bite of strawberry." he whispered in my ear, I opened my mouth and bit down. "Oh you are so beautiful" he whispered again. I shuddered and felt myself get wet at his words. I felt more champagne at my lips and this time when I opened to bite the strawberry he pushed his tongue in my mouth and moved it all around. The sensations were amazing.

.

He was so good at kissing, I tried to follow his lead. Then he moved his hands down my body and it felt so good, the way he touched me made me want to scream his name. He moved his hand down to my pussy and it felt wonderful. He knew what he was doing and it was amazing. He groaned when he felt that I was wet for him, I never did this before, but I knew I needed him inside of me. __

_**.**_

He pushed his fingers into me and it felt so good, I have dreamt of him taking my body and now here he was giving me so much pleasure I couldn't speak. I moved my hips with his movements and he moved his fingers faster and faster. He responded by adding another finger hitting that spot I've always read about. It coursed through my whole body, every inch of skin was on fire. It was amazing and he wasn't even inside of me yet. Then he slowly kissed my breasts, I swear he was so talented then I felt him rest between my legs. I could feel his tongue on me, all of a sudden I felt my body moving all around and I came into his mouth. Even when I had touched myself, never felt that before, it was amazing.

_**.**_

Then he moved himself between my lets and I could feel the tip of his dick right there, I knew it would hurt, but it was a pain I wanted. He pushed into me and I gasped with pleasure but then said "OH Edward, please." He kissed me and pushed all the way into me and it hurt so bad, but felt good knowing that he was the one who was inside of me. He waited a few moments then began moving inside of me, feeling him in me and one me was so overwhelming, but then he raised my hips and was hitting that spot and I thought I would die from the pleasure. He moved faster and harder and I felt like my body had a mind of its own, my legs were kicking and my body was arching into his and soon I came again all over him. He tenses up and pulled out of me and came on my stomach. He was so handsome, every muscle was moving and he was breathing so hard and fast. P art of me wished he had come in me, but I was not on the pill and didn't want to get pregnant now. He left to grab a towel and clean us off and then pulled me up to him. He kissed me so passionately I thought I might come again.

.

"Bella you are so beautiful and I am so happy that you are mine. Making love to you was so amazing, I look forward to being with you every night." I should tell him the truth, "Edward, I am glad I am here. I want to be yours, I don't ever want to leave. I'll do whatever you want and be whatever you need." He smiled, "Good, because you are mine and will always be mine." I looked down, "Edward, my father is a bad man and I am afraid that he will come back for me. I think he killed my mother and has tried to kill me. Please, don't let him take me back." I got nervous, what if he didn't want me or my baggage.__

_._

He sat up and pulled me up with him, "Bella I will say it again, You are mine, you are never allowed to leave me, your father will never get you back. You are safe with me now, he will not ever lay a hand on you . If you would like, my brothers and I can look into your father and take care of him." Was he going to kill him or have him arrested, either way I was happy to get him out of my life. I nodded and then he leaned over and grabbed the champagne glasses and handed me one, "Here's to the beginning of the rest of our lives my love." He smiled. I took a sip and looked into his eyes, I could see the love he had more me and it made me shiver.

.

After a few more sips, he laid back in the bed and pulled me into his side. I tried to stay away wanting to enjoy this moment for as long as I could, but my eyelids got so heavy. __

**.  
**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	16. OUTTAKE Esme & Carlisle History

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**OUTTAKE FROM 'YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW'.**_

**.**

**LEMON Warning**

**More Outtakes and one shots on the Cullen Family (pre and post Bella) coming soon. **

**.**

**Esme and Carlisle History**

.

**CPOV**

.

She is so beautiful, I can't stop thinking about her. She just started at the hospital as a nurse and I made sure to have her work with my patients. She is nice to me but doesn't fall all over me like all the other women around me. I guess that's why I can't stop thinking about her. Her long beautiful hair and gorges eyes that stare right through me.

.

I need to get her out to dinner, I need to get her to see the real me, I know she will like me. I know she will want me.

.

"We're all going out for drinks later on, are you coming?" She looks at me, "Is everyone else going to?" I lie, I have to lie. "Yes, they all said they were going, you should join us. It will be fun."

.

She smiles at me, "Okay, I'll think about it." and walk away. Her hip sway back and forth and make her ass so delicious looking. I had always wanted to ask her out, but after I inherited my uncles money and mansion, I thought of something better to do. I know she lives alone, her parents died years ago and she doesn't have any siblings. She would of course want to live with me. When I doubted my appeal to her that is when I decided I wouldn't give her a choice. I would have to get her back to my place and keep her there. I would have to make a story for her disappearance and get cover all my tracks. I had planned out what I would do last month and then worked out how to make that plan into reality. I repeated it over and over until I memorized every word.

.

_Get Esme to my house_

_Get her to sign she is leaving her job and moving out of her apartment_

_Keep her here and force her to love me_

_Force her to marry me_

_Research ways to brainwash her into believing she needs me_

_Research companies to invest money in so we can live in house and never leave_

_Get maid and chef to sign contract, pay them big salary to keep secret _

_Get lawyer who will help me buy business and corporations to earn more money_

_have children and raise them to believe that they are superior to others and must do what I do_

_expand house to create small apartments for children and spouses to live in_

_when they are ready have them find the perfect spouse, someone lonely or abused who needs love and affection and a family_

_use same brainwash tactics on them to make them think they are meant to be here_

_keep grandchildren and great grandchildren all in this mansion_

.

I saw her getting ready to leave and walked out with her, "So Esme you ready for some drinks?" She smiled at me, "Okay, but just one, then I have to head home." I nodded, "Of course I will make sure you get home after one drink." To our home that is.

.

We sat and I pretended that I was pissed that no one else showed up. They were the ones who told me about going out tonight. She didn't believe me, it was obvious, but she thought I just wanted to ask her out. We talked for hours about our lives and our dreams. I did not tell her my real dreams, not until I had her home. I kept talking with her, until I knew it was pretty late and too scary for her to take the bus home. "Please let me drive you home, if something were to happen, I would feel horrible." She hesitated but then agreed and I walked her out to my car. As I reached into my pocket for my keys I took out the plastic bag with the chloroform rag and quickly put it over her mouth and nose. Thankfully no one was around, she struggled and scratched me but finally she fell limp and I placed her in my car.

.

I quickly drove home, not knowing when she would wake up. I park the car threw her over my shoulder and raced her up the stairs into our bed. I removed her coat, shoes and stockings and laid her nicely on the bed. While she was still out I went through the files and made sure all the documents were there and put them away for later.

.

I watched her, ready for anything. She slowly woke and the jumped up off the bed. "What is going on? Where am I? Did you drug me?"

.

I stood up, "Esme, I had to bring you here, I need you as my wife and knew you wouldn't come on your own." She looked pissed, "you are right, I wouldn't come here on my own. And now I am leaving." She walked to the door and tried to open it. I walked over to her, "Esme, you live here now, and until you can show me you can be trusted you will not leave this bedroom. Now, why don't we settle in for the night."

.

She pushed me, "Let me out of here NOW! I am going to go to the police. What is wrong with you? HELP, HELP, PLEASE." I laughed, "Only my maid and chef are in the house, and they are too well paid to listen to anything you say."

.

She continued to bang on the door and scream at the top of her lungs, I let her knowing she would tired herself out. "A letter will be mailed to the hospital tomorrow stating that you have moved out of town for personal reasons and apologized for the last minute notice. I have also sent a letter for myself, I to resigned for personal reasons, my lawyer is taking care of it all. I have a moving company taking stuff out of your apartment now and bringing it all here tomorrow. So, if someone comes to look for you, it will look like you really did take off. I have taken care of that and many other things."

.

She started to cry, "Please let me go, What are you going to do to me?" I did not like to see her so sad, "Oh, Esme, don't worry. I won't hurt you, I plan on marrying you, but from this moment forward you and are together, always. Tonight will be our first night as lovers and you will see how much I love and need you."

.

She slapped me hard and I grabbed her arms and yelled at her, "If touch me like that again, I will be forced to be rough with you and I don't think that's how you want our first night to be." I let go of her arms and she slapped me again.

.

I grabbed her and threw her on the bed and held her down. She screamed and struggled, but by doing that she was rubbing her body against my dick and it felt so good. Soon she could feel it against her and she panicked and struggled harder. She cried and screamed and struggled, all which turned me on. I held her hands above her head with one hand and began to rip her clothes off her body with the other hand. No matter how hard she tried to fight, I was just too strong for her.

.

Finally she was naked underneath me and I stood up taking her body in. She grabbed the comforter and tried to hide herself, but I grabbed it away along with her clothes and sheets. She just stood against the wall trying to hid her breasts and vagina from me. "Please, don't do this Carlisle." I smiled at her, "You'll thank me later."

.

I just watched her, she was a sight to see. Her breasts, her hips, her butt, her legs, all begging for me to touch and lick them. "Esme lay down on the bed so I can get a better view of your body." She just stood there, "Esme I said to get on the bed." She stood there, "FUCK YOU" She screamed. I knew from my researched that I had to be an ogre, evil, torturous, and hurtful in the beginning in order for her to run to me for protection and comfort later on. I hated being mean to her, but she needed to know I had a mean side and once she started behaving she would do anything to make the mean side go away.

.

I took off my cloths and she shook with fear, it turned me on more. I laid down naked, "Eventually you will have to come to bed, until then you can be naked until you learn your lesson. I knew she would probably run into the bathroom and try to find a weapon, but there was nothing in there she could use against me. The window was too small to get out of and the bedroom door was locked.

.

I relaxed on the bed, knowing that she might be naked for a while, but breakfast, lunch and dinner would be coming here for us, so we had lots of time to stay in here until she learned her new role in life.

.

**EPOV**

.

I can't believe this is happening to me. I was very much interested in him and probably might have had sex with him after a few dates, but I never expected him to do something like this. Why me of all the girls? I really wanted him, but would never admit that aloud. Did he know I wanted him? Did he know I liked being submissive? How could he, I never told anyone or did anything to let that out? Could this just have been a coincidence?

.

I need to know where I am? The bathroom was huge just like his bedroom, but there were no towels, nothing in the cabinets or under the sink. It tried to look out the window, but it only partially opened. I was beginning to get nervous, but I was still slightly turned on. How long would he keep me naked before I submitted to him? How long would he wait before he forced me? How long would he keep me here. Did he really plan on marrying me? He obviously has money if he plans not to work and has a maid and chef.

.

I walk around the bedroom trying to find anything about him, but there is nothing. His wallet has no info and there is no phone in the room. Suddenly I hear him the sheets moving and turn around to see him sitting in bed watching me. "You are really gorgeous Esme, your body is something to behold. I bet it feels so good to hold you and touch you." I roll my eyes, is that the best you can do?

.

I cover up pretending to be nervous, when in reality I am thinking about how good it could be with him. But would he be turned off if I wanted him too? He throws the sheet off his body and starts moving his hand up and down his dick. He is jerking off in front of me? While most women would be turned off, I find it so sexy. He is so handsome and strong, his muscles flex while he jerks off. I can feel myself getting wet and wonder how he would feel inside of me. Does he know what to do? Or is he one of those men who forces women because he is terrible in bed.

.

I decide to feel him out, "Did you bring me here because the only way you can get a woman is by forcing her? You must be awful in bed." He gives me an icy stare, "Why don't you come over and find out." He says still moving his hand up and down his dick. I slowly moved towards him and sit on the edge of the bed, he leans forward and pulls me to him and lays down on top of me. He kisses me and massages my tongue with his. Well he can definitely kiss, and then starts to move his hands over my breasts. He rubs the nipples with palms and then gently rolls them in his fingers. I moan at his touch, "It seems you like what I am doing to you already." he says very cocky.

.

I rub my hands along his back, it is hard and muscular and I gently scrape my fingernails along him. He runs his hand down my body and touches my opening, he finds my clit and rubs it and then squeezes it between his fingers. I cry out in pleasure, he slowly kisses down my body until he gets in-between my legs. He spread them open and licks me all around. It feels so good and I move my hips around unable to hold back my growing desire. He pushes two fingers in me and moves them around while licking me, I scream his name and orgasm into his face.

.

He kisses my inner thighs, "Well, do you think I am terrible in bed so far?" he asks. I smile at him, "No, I think you are doing a great job." I smile back, "Do you think I am scared of you and want to run off?" He looks up at me. I think I just threw him for a loop.

.

"While I don't appreciate being drugged and kidnapped, I am very turned on. I have been interested in you for some time would have gone out with you. But I do like a dominating and controlling man and often like to be submissive. Though I am also very independent and domineering myself at times. I would happily live here with you, if you can afford it, but we will need to make some changes around here, starting with this decorating."

.

He just looks at me, totally confused, and then he smiles at me. "So, I guess I picked the right woman to be my wife?" I lick my lips, "I guess you did." He moves up my body and positions his dick into my opening and pushes forward with all his might. I throw my head back and scream out in pain. It hurts so bad, but I like knowing that he just claimed my body, after a few moments he starts moving again and I hold onto his ass for dear life. He is pounding into me so hard and it feels incredible, I push back into him and feel my body tingling with pleasure, I get that feeling and I orgasm all around him. "Oh Esme, you are so wet and tight for me." And he comes inside of me, after he calms down I look at him and raise my eyebrow. He chuckles, I knew you were on the pill, otherwise I wouldn't have done that. I kiss him hard and he pulls me into his side.

.

"So what are your plans for me Carlisle, for us?" He turns on his side to look at me and tells me everything he has planned, the whole future, his dreams, his goals, what he sees our family becoming. I listen intently and rub his arm.

.

"You are very lucky you chose me Carlisle, any other girl would have fought, kicked and screamed. Me, on the other hand, I look forward to it all. I can't wait." He just stares at me, "You could be lying right now to get out of here and then escape. That wouldn't make me very happy."

.

I nod, "You're right, I could be lying and pretending to gain your trust. Or I could genuinely mean everything I say, maybe I am as crazy as you are and want to live in a future like that. Imagine knowing that my kids will one day be married to the best of the best, I can plan out their whole lives and the lives of my grandchildren. To not ever have to work a day in my life, to be treated like a queen and have a devastatingly handsome husband to give me wild sex every day and night. But you are right, I could be lying. So, why not keep me trapped in this bedroom for as long as you wish. I don't mind being served all my meals in here and any other things you have to offer me. And once you believe me, then we can move forward with the future." Before he can respond, I kiss him again and he rolls over and kisses my breasts.

.

He wakes up later he wanted to I guess. He realizes the time and jumps up to look for me but is shocked to find that I am sitting on the edge of the bed eating some buttered toast. He just looks at me, "I wanted to take a shower, but there were no towels, how could I possibly use a towel to escape?" He runs his hand through his hair and chuckles, "It's not the escaping I was worried about, it was you covering up that body of yours." I take a bite of toast again and crawl up to offer him a bite. "You don't have to be worried about that, I like being naked."

.

He looks at the tray, "Did you answer the door naked?" I laughed, "I thought you might have first asked if I tried to escape, but no I used the sheet to cover up." He takes a bite of toast, "Good, because I am the only man who gets to see you naked." I kiss his lips softly and get a plate with an omelet and sit back down next to him. I alternate between feeding him and myself. "You know if you decide to change your mind and get rid of me, it won't be that easy. I will not let you go." He turns to me and raises his eyebrow, "I guess I did pick the right woman, because I am never letting you go." I smile at him and take a offer him another bite of omelet. He takes the plate and fork and puts it on the floor. He pulls me onto his lap, he is hard and ready for me.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

We've been sleeping on the first floor while they rebuild our top floor. We decided that three boys was it for us. While we had wanted a girl, we knew that eventually our boys would be bringing us girls when they married. Esme had no problem waiting till then. I found an architect who understood my vision, they were creating four wings on the top floor. Each wing would be a separate apartment, one for Esme and I and eventually one for each of our sons and their wives and families.

.

Edward came running into the living room, Esme following him, "Father, Father." He yelled opening his arms wanting me to pick him up. He knew that Emmett and Jasper were getting home from school. At first we didn't want them going to school, but we decided that it would be good for them. They would see their competition in the world, understand how to better themselves from the other men, and see how good they had it here. One day, they would start meeting girls and I would have to teach the difference between a girl that is meant to be your wife and a girl that is meant to fucked.

.

Esme walked with us to the door and we opened it waiting for the limo to drop off our other sons. Edward started jumping up and down in my arms as he saw the limo approach, he loved his older brothers and they loved him. I instilled in my sons, that family comes first no matter what. There are no secrets, no lies, no distrust, no games. We all love and protect each other.

.

Emmett and Jasper understood that already, but Edward was still young, but by watching his older brothers he would learn fast. Emmett and Jasper came running in the house and rubbed Edward's head, he followed them to he kitchen to see all he cool things they learned in school. While Emmett found school sometimes boring, he understood it was a necessary evil, he had to put up with people to understand how to deal with them. And most importantly, how to get what he wanted from them, they had to learn how to be great negotiators and business men if they wanted to continue the Cullen name.

.

Esme and I had already created a small fortune just by researching and investing. Esme was great at getting people to do what she wanted. She had such confidence and elegance, no one ever questioned her and if they did, they would soon regret it. While she could be sweet and respectful, her anger showed a brutal side that often left people crying from being utterly insulted like they have never been before. I loved to watch her get angry at other people, especially when it came to defending our sons. She was like a true mother bear. Once they encountered her rage, they learned quickly to never make that blunder again.

.

**More Outtakes and one shots on the Cullen Family (pre and post Bella) coming soon. **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	17. Outtake Learning to Please our Wives

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**OUTTAKE FROM 'YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW'.**_

**.**

**LEMON Warning**

**Next Outtake ~ Some family fun and Bella in labor **

**.**

**Learning to Please our wives**

.

**JPOV**

.

I knock on Edward's door and he opens and it comes out. "Ready?" He nods and follows me down. On the way down we go past Emmet and Rosalie, "Have a good time." Emmet sneers at us, "Where are they going?" she asks him and he laughs, "I'll explain to you upstairs."

.

I grab the keys and run to the red convertible, Edward frowns, "It's my turn to drive." I get in anyway, "Too bad I'm older and faster." and then start the car. He gets in and slams the door, I laugh at him. "Are you going to pout the entire drive there? You can't pout and eat pussy." He shakes his head at me then laughs too.

.

We pull up at the Ritz and the valet takes the car, we walk in and up to the counter. "We have a reservation for a suite under Cullen." Edward says obviously checking her out, she gets all flushed and checks her computer. I elbow him, man I know he's itching to get laid but he better calm himself down before he loses it right in the lobby.

.

She hands us two cards and asks if we want our bags brought up, I smile at her, "No we have these personal bags for now, our driver will bring the other bags up later. She obviously knows we are meeting escorts up there, but smiles and looks down. I bet she's wondering if she can handle both of us. Edward elbows me now, "She wants us, both of us, maybe we should see if she brings up room service?" The elevator door closes and she looks at us again, this time checking out our fucking crotches. Damn, I bet she loves to suck cock.

.  
The doors open and we walk to our suite. It's a little weird not having Emmett here with us, now that he is married to Rosalie, or rather getting married in 2 weeks, he no longer needs to do this. Father said it was important for us to have our needs and desires met. So by meeting with escorts we can not only satisfy our urges while we wait for our wives, but also practice how to satisfy a woman. By the time we get our wives we will know how to please them a hundred different ways.

.

We walk in and there are two women just sitting on the sofa completely naked. One is a petite brunette with a sporty physique, she has short hair and dramatic makeup. The other is long and slender with curly brown hair, she has more natural makeup. We both know who we are going for. Edward immediately walks up to the one with the long hair and pulls her up and over his shoulder and walks into the room on the right. I opened the other door and motion for her to go inside. I watch her walk and follow her ass the entire. We have these ladies till 8am tomorrow morning, you better believe I am going to get my money's worth with an ass like that.

.

I remember Edwards first time joining in, he was so fucking nervous. He pretended to be cool, but it didn't fool us. We made told the escort service to have a woman who was good with virgins and needed to show him how to pleasure a woman. She actually stayed an hour past her time and didn't ask for more money. Turns out he fucked her so good she wanted to enjoy some more, now that was unexpected. He was pretty smug for a while after that.

.

The girls had left already and we were on our way out. Edward walks in and sees me sitting on the couch in just my pants. He wants to leave and looks at me, but I just give him my cocky look. "You ready for what's next?" He looks at me trying to figure out what I'm talking about. Then there is a knock at the door, the look on his face is priceless as he tries to figure out what is going on. Then I can see on his face that it clicks, that's right little brother!

.

I open the door and she is standing there looking nervous, maybe she is rethinking this. But I pull her in and start to kiss her and walk her over to the couch. "I saw how you were checking out my brother and me last night and looking at our dicks in our pants. You want to fuck us, don't you? We would like to make you come so hard, you'll need the rest of the day off." I straddle her in my lap and grind my body into hers. " Either way, yes or no, you can have the rest of the day off, it's all been taken care of with your boss, but no will know the reasons. You can enjoy this suite all day after we're gone." I kiss her again and she fucking likes it and wants it.

.

She nods her head, and Edward, who is naked now, moves in behind her and rubs shoulders and removes her shirt. She has a lacy bra on, but he removes it quickly too. I suck on her spectacular tits, while Edward kisses her. She moans and grounds into my cock.

.

I push her up and off the couch and take off her panties. I kiss her again and take off my pants. Edward runs a hand down her body and starts touching her pussy, he slips a finger in and she almost falls from the pleasure. He leads her to the couch still fingering her and makes her sit with her legs wide open.

.

She starts jerking him off while he kisses her neck. I sit on the other side of her and she takes my hand and puts it next to his, she want us to both finger her at the same time. Then she grabs my cock with the other hand. OH SHIT, she is jerking us both off while we are fingering her, legs spread wide open for us. This girl is fucking hot, I knew it.

.

She's moving all around and coming over and over, she is too fucking hot to not be fucked. There's only three places I want to come, and on her hand is not one of them, Edward sees me standing up and knows it's time to fuck her senseless. She just sits there with her legs open, "Please fuck me, I'll take it anywhere." and she looks up at us, I swear I almost came from hearing that.

.

Edward knows I want her ass, he lays down on the couch and she straddles him and slides down his cock. He almost died right there, she must be beyond wet. I get behind her and wipe her ass with juices on my hand. I slowly push into her and she is so fucking tight and hot. I push into again and again, which makes her ride Edward, we begin a tempo of fucking her and she is loving it. She is moaning and coming over and over.

.

"GOD DAMN, YOU ARE SO FUCKING GOOD." I scream out loud and pound into harder, She pushing back into me and up and down on Edward all at the same time. Her ass is so fucking good. She comes and again and then moans, "Please come inside of me." I can't hold on anymore and I blow my load deep in her ass and Edward comes soon after. "I've always wanted to try that she moans" We look at each other and smirk, then realize that we don't really need to see each other naked anymore. We get up off the couch and go to take a shower again.

.

We get home and mother greets us as if we had just come home from a respectable date. "I hope you two had a wonderful evening. I missed you both." she kisses our foreheads as we walks upstairs. Emmett comes running up to us. "So, have fun last night?" We smile at him, "Yeah, awesome as always, but this morning was even better." We walk with him to the den and tell him about this morning's events, he is so fucking envious.

.

"How can you be jealous when you have Rosalie in your bed every night." He shakes his head, "I love Rosalie and would never need another woman now, but why didn't ever happen to me? That pisses me off." I just laugh at him.

.

We got home just in time to do our workout, Emmett glaring at us the whole time. "Get over it, you have Rosalie, we're the ones who should be jealous." Edward huffs at him.

.

"Nah, I'm just thinking that the two of you were practically rubbing your dicks together, did you like that?" he teases us, I drop my weights and walk over to him, "That isn't funny Emmett." I glare at him but he just laughs. Edward is sitting down, head in his hand, sometimes Emmett can be too much.

.

Our father clears his throat, "Boys, settle down. Emmett, let's not tease your brothers just because you are jealous that they tag teamed that clerk. You have a beautiful woman upstairs who will be your wife in two weeks. No one has touched her body except you. You are the only man who will ever be inside of her. Just be thankful we have the money for all of you to practice on escorts. Rosalie and your future wives will be appreciative of your abilities in bed. " Then he looks at Edward and me, "You should've known better than to brag to Emmett about the clerk. I would have just said that you both fucked her and left it at that."

.

He was right, telling Emmett that was like teasing toddlers with ice cream, you knew it would kick you in the ass later. Edward and I nodded and we continued with our exercise routines.

.

"Jasper, Edward, just make sure you log the girls' names in the book. I don't like to have the same girls with you boys too often." We nodded, sometimes they get attached and think that we will rescue them like in the movie 'Pretty Woman', but that would never happen. We are not going to marry women who have been touched by other men.

.

Father always told us the difference between a girl you fuck and a girl you marry. As we went through high school and some college, we understood what he meant. None of the girls we met were good enough to be our wives. Father also taught us how to spot a good wife. Not only would she have to be pure, but she would need a reason to stay with us. A girl with a bad home life, a girl with no money but didn't know we had any, a girl came from a broken home and never felt loved, or like in Rosalie's case who was emotionally abused and knew it was better here.

.

I remember worrying that mother might find out what we did, but father reassured us that she only wanted us to find the purest and most obedient wives. She didn't want us to bring home just any woman. She'd rather us go all over town fucking women in order for us to keep our wife happy later on. She said that it is important for a husband to know how to please his wife in bed, so she was happy that we were learning that. She didn't want unhappy women in our family.

.

**JPOV **- _Fast Forward to Alice_

.

Alice and I walked up stairs to our wing and I held open eh door for her. She walked but then pushed me into the couch and ran into our bedroom. She was obviously in a playful mood. We have been married for five months now and she is a completely different person. She has grown into quite a wife, she wants to please me sexually all the time and craves that I touch her.

.

_At first she was terrified of being naked whenever we were in our wing, but after a few weeks, she realized how amazing it was. She had finally understood her sexuality and how to use it for us. There were many times Emmett would make a joke about sex and she would clam up afraid that my family would think less of her because she enjoyed her time with me. Mother pulled me off to the side one day after lunch, "I spoke to Alice during our workout time. She is still very confused about her body and just needed a woman to clarify some things. I know you have taught her a lot, but most women learn these things over years. She never had that chance. I also explained to her that it was okay for her to want and crave your body. That is what happens in a normal marriage, husbands and wives need to find each other attractive or it isn't a marriage." I nodded, "Thanks mom, she is getting better, but still has such low self-confidence, it will take her a while to get rid of that terrible past." _

_._

_Then mother winked at me, "I also gave her some tips to drive you wild in bed." I put my hand up, while I was happy my parents had healthy sex life, I did not need to think about my father rand mother in bed. She laughed at me and then kissed my head, "Dear, you and your brothers wouldn't be here if your father didn't do some awfully wicked things to me." and then she walked away. I needed to find Alice and clear my head. _

.

I smirked, thinking about that, but now needed to go in the at bedroom and play with my wife. I walked into our bedroom to find my wife naked on the bed, legs spread open while she was fingering her pussy. I almost came right there, she was making herself so wet for me. I ripped off my clothes and almost knocked myself into the wall. I needed to get there and taste her pussy. I sat on the bed and opened her legs a little farther and watched her fingers work. She pumped two fingers in and out of her bare pussy and I ran my hand up and down her body, feeling her breasts and hips, she moaned my name and fingered herself faster and harder. She was about to come, I kissed her legs and licked her opening, just in time to have her release into my mouth, she tasted so fucking delectable.

.

I moved up her body and kissed and sucked on her luscious breasts. Her body was mine, all mine and I wanted to enjoy it. I rubbed her all over touching her soft skins and rubbing my cock against her pussy, but never putting it in, I was going to draw out her pleasure as long as I could.

.

I rolled her over onto her back and lifted her ass in the air. I wrapped my arm around her waist and fingered her, she was so wet and ready, I then put another finger in her ass, she screamed my name so fucking loud, I was sure she'd wake the dead. I kept pumping into her with both ways and she came again.

.

I picked her up and put her on the chaise lounge and kneeled down. I pulled her onto my lap facing away from me and slammed her down on my cock. She was so wet and hot and tight. I kept pushing up into her and she kept pushing back onto me. "Alice, you feel so good around me, do you know that?" She moaned, "Jas... I love... oh... I need... Oh..." I laughed, she was fucking mumbling and speaking incomprehensibly because I was fucking her so good. She was pouring all around me, coming over and over.

.

I refused to let go yet, I wanted to fuck her good tonight, I wanted her to fuck her into a deep sleep. I kept going and going, kept pounding and pounding into her tight wet pussy and then I just couldn't hold off. She flooded around me again and I pulled her down and pushed up into hear and came so fucking hard and long.

.

I looked at her and she was breathing heavy and still shaking, she was slumped over the chaise lounge unable to move. I kissed her up and down her back and carried her into bed. I gently laid her down on her back, but she was asleep already. I looked at her body again , she was a sight to behold I watched my juices spill out of her pussy and smiled. No other man would ever see her like this, no other man would ever experience this with her, this was my moment, my wife, my future.

.

**Next Outtake ~ Some family fun and Bella in labor **

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	18. OUTTAKE New Baby

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**OUTTAKE FROM 'YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW'.**_

**.**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY... YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE, CH 1 IS UP AND CH2 WILL BE COMING SOON!**

**.**

**LEMON Warning**

Bella is due with her son any minute, while they wait the family is enjoying a rare sunny day by the pool.

**.**

**Relaxation**

.

**EPOV**

.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in her two piece bathing suit, she looked amazing. She wore a bright red bikini top and boy shorts, and her adorable belly was in full view. She was so sexy and so proud to be pregnant and due in two weeks. Exercising two hours every day paid off for all the women in this family, Rosalie and Alice looked good their entire pregnancy. But Bella is just fucking hot. Mother made sure we made our wives feel beautiful all the time, especially when they were pregnant. Though, I didn't have to pretend, Bella was one hot!

.

I walked over to her and got down on my knees and kissed her belly over. "James, we love you so much, we can't wait to meet you. Try not to kick your mommy too hard, okay." Emmett and Jasper kept telling me how amazing it is to watch your baby grow inside of your wife. I watched through their eyes, twice with Emmett when Rosalie had Emalie and Samuel and once with Jasper when Alice had Henry. But now that I was experiencing it on my own, I fully understood what they meant. Even now I can't believe Bella is growing our baby inside of her, she has given me the most amazing gift, there is nothing on this planet that will ever be as good, or pure, or rich as making me a father.

.

She rubbed my head as I talked to our son, then I kissed her all the way up to her full breasts. They were so big and glorious and all mine, I pulled back one cup and sucked her on nipple, she moaned and her knees buckled. I walked her to our bed and pulled her down on her side and pulled back the cup on the other side to suck on that nipple.

.

I moved down my hands down her body to her glorious body and pushed her bikini to the side and plunged my fingers inside of her. I was going to miss taking her body after she gave birth to our son, but now I was going to enjoy it and bring her tons of pleasure. Emmett and Jasper said that their wives' bodies bounced back quickly after giving birth. They got their figures back and were just as tight as before, thanks to kegel exercises... Bella told me all about that!

.

I moved my fingers in and out of her and she kissed my neck and ran her hands along my chest. She was feeling all my muscles, I loved when she did that. I knew my body pleased her and she wanted me all for herself. Then her hand moved down to my boxers and she put her hand inside, she grabbed my cock and moaned, "Oh Edward, I love feeling your cock in my hand." and she moved her hand up and down. I fingered her faster and harder and soon she came hard. I quickly removed my shorts and pulled down her bottoms.

.

"My love, if my cock feels good in your hand, imagine what it would do to your pussy." and brought her leg up over mine and moved my cock toward her hot entrance. Once her belly started getting bigger, we had to come up with new positions, but it just made it more fun and exciting. I pushed into her slowly and then once I was all the way in, started moving in and out of her fast and hard. She held onto my legs and tried to pulled me closer, "Oh Edward, I need to feel you deeper in me."

.

I pulled out of her and walked her over to the couch and helped her kneel down in front of it on a pillow and I got behind her. I pushed into her again and was thrusting fast and hard. "How is that Bella, am I deep enough in your tight and wet pussy." She moaned over and over and came around my cock, I groaned, "I'll take that as a yes." I kissed her neck and rubbed her belly and breasts. She was holding onto the cushions for dear life and that made me feel so fucking good. I always give Bella mind blowing fucking amazing orgasms, but now that she's pregnant you better be damn sure I'm going to give her all the satisfaction she wants.

.

I keep thrusting and thrusting, faster and harder, she keeps moaning and coming until I can't hold back any more and I come so fucking hard. "OH FUCK BELLA, THAT IS SO FUCKING GOOD!" We both just relax till our breathing resumes to normal and then I help her up and clean her off. I redress my satisfied pregnant wife and kiss her belly again. She blushes, "Every time you touch me I get all weak knead and hot." I kiss her softly on the lips, "That's, how you make me feel my love."

.

We are actually leaving the house now. We each have separate small houses on our property. Bella suggested it to Carlisle and he loved the idea. If we each have our own small house with a connection to the large house, we could have privacy from the kids at night, with their rooms being upstairs and ours downstairs. The wings in the house can be left for when our children bring home a spouse and they need time to adjust to the family.

.

**BPOV**

.

We walk along our trestled walkway and Emalie comes running up to me and kisses my belly. Emalie is now four and even though she looks just like Emmet, she has all sweetness of Rosalie. Samuel, is just ten months old, while he looks like Rosalie, we can already tell he is going to be just like Emmett...all trouble. Henry was born a few months after Emalie and just turned three, he a clone of Jasper, it really is freaky. When they are in the same room it is like watching a science experiment, Henry eats, talks, walks, thinks, laughs and stand exactly like Jasper.

.

Esme helps me sit down, she feels my skin, "Bella, are you okay? You're all flushed." I smile at her and she giggles, "Oh, okay." Emmett laughs, "Pregnancy makes you horney, right Bella?" Henry stands up, "What horney mean?" Jasper gives Emmett and look of death and Rosalie huffs and points to Emalie and Henry.

.

Jasper looks at Henry, "Horney means when dinosaurs have lots of horns. Uncle Emmett just wishes he was a dinosaur." Henry laughs and says "Okay." and continues playing.

.

Alice hands me a water and I thank her by gulping it down. "Why don't you go in the water my love?" Edward suggests, I nod , "Good idea." I feel hot and this heat isn't helping, Esme walks with me to the pool and I slowly slide in. Soon everyone follows and we are water volleyball with the kids. Even little Samuel is trying to play while in his floater. Rosalie is next to me, "Can you help me out of here I have to pee?" she laughs and then guides me out. She goes to walk with me, "Nah, I 'm okay this will be one of about fifty trips, don't worry." She smiles, she knows. I decide to use the bathroom in the main house, it is faster to get to. It's hard enough to pull a wet bathing suite up and down, but when you're pregnant, it's even more challenging.

.

I come out of the bathroom and slip on a wet spot and can feel myself about to hit the floor and grab on to the door but my arm scrapes the lock as I try to steady myself. Suddenly two hands come under my armpits and steady me. I take a breath and look behind me, "Jasper, thank you, I almost fell." I know Bella, you have to be careful, he touches my belly, my nephew's in there." He holds up my arm and walks me to a chair and brings out the first aid kit in the bathroom and cleans and bandages my arm.

.

Edward and his brothers are true gentleman and very protective of their wives and their brothers' wives. They knew our personalities very well and could read us as well as our husbands do. They will make sure we are all safe and happy, the Cullen men are the only men who are allowed to put their hands on us in order to protect or help us.

.

_I remember the time when we were all out shopping in Port Angeles, Emalie had just turned one and Henry was five months. Emmett took Emalie back to the van to change her diaper and the guys joined him; while us girls and Henry were finishing up in one more store before we went to the bistro before lunch. _

_._

_We were walking out of the store when three guys came up to us and started whistling at Rosalie. She ignored them but one guy said, "Too fucking prissy to acknowledge me, I bet your just a whore." and slapped her ass. _

_._

_Before I knew it Edward was in front of Rosalie and shaking with rage, "How dare you put your hands on my sister, she is a lady and a mother." Jasper came up to us and pointed to the van, we knew that he wanted us in their now. I could hear Edward yelling "You put your filthy hands on my sister, how dare you put your disgusting hands on a woman!" while Alice and I got in the van with Henry. Jasper was hugging and trying to calm Rosalie down, she was shaken up. He didn't want her to get in the van this upset in front of the kids. Emmett gave me Emalie and ran next to Edward. "That is my fucking wife, NO ONE TOUCHES MY WIFE"._

_._

_Emalie and Henry were occupied playing with some toys, Alice didn't want to watch, but I enjoyed seeing that trash being taught a lesson. They had messed with the wrong family. I could see that between Edward and Emmett's words and a few punches that those 'men' would never do what they did again...to anyone. _

_._

_Jasper was talking to Rosalie, "I know you think Emmett is mad at you, but he is not. He is mad at those vile men for what they did to you. I promise you, I know my brother. You did nothing wrong, your body is still his, don't worry." Rosalie was a more nervous that another man had touched her and was worried what Emmett would say about that. _

_._

_Edward and Emmett came back over, Emmett grabbed Rosalie and rubbed her ass very gently and kissed her softly. "Your mine and you'll always be." That calmed her right down and Jasper winked at her. She smiled and got they got in the van. _

.

When Jasper finished cleaning and bandaging my wound, I kissed his forehead "Thanks big brother." He smiled and held out his hand for me, I held onto it not wanting to fall again as we made our way out to the pool. Edward immediately saw the bandage and came running over to me, "I slipped coming out of the bathroom and hit the door knob, but Jasper caught me and cleaned my wound." He didn't need to thank Jasper, it was their unwritten Cullen rule.

.

Carlisle jumped up, "I'll put some towels down, so one else falls." But Emse touched his arm, "You stay dear, I'll do that." He smiled at her and got back in the pool.

.

We spent the rest of the day swimming in the pool, eating lunch, playing outside. Henry and Emalie had so much fun pretending to wrestle the men in the family. I could swear that they actually got in a few good moves. We all went back to our houses to clean up before dinner.

.

.

**EPOV**

.

After dinner, I took Bella back to our house, she was feeling very tired and just needed to lie down. I knew she wanted to make love, but was feeling achy. I crawled in bed next to her and rubbed her back and legs till she fell asleep.

.

"Edward." I heard Bella say, "Hmmm , I love you to Bella." I said back.

.

"No Edward, I think I am in labor." she said and it only took me a second to jump up and grab my phone. I called my mother while I rubbed her belly. "I'll be right there." and she hung up. She knew there was no other reason I would call at... 4 in the morning." I quickly put on pajama pants.

.

My mother came running into our bedroom, "How far apart are the contractions?" Shit I forgot about that, I started to get nervous. Bella moaned, "I've been monitoring them for a while, they are now five minutes apart." I look at her, "How long were you in feeling pain before you woke me up Bell?"

.

She looks at me, she is obviously in a lot pain "I wanted to make sure, before I woke you up." I flexed my neck, she knew I was upset, I didn't want her to let me sleep while she is in pain.

.

"Okay, Edward, move Bella to the couch, while I change the sheets for you." I picked Bella up and gently put her on the couch, she is naked but neither she nor my mother care. She grabs my arms as she has another contraction and moans. I hug her and rub her back. She relaxes as the pain stops and she leans into me.

.

"I called Dr. Aikens, she will be here shortly. Edward can you bring Bella back to the bed? We'll put a robe on her so that it opens in the front. I grab the robe and put it on Bella and tie it in the front, then lay her back in bed.

.

My mother props pillows behind her and gets her comfortable, she reaches out and grabs my mother's shoulders and she moans and starts to cry as she has another contraction. My mother looks her in the eyes and breathes with her, my mother is such a pro at this. Jasper and Emmett said that she did a great job helping Alice and Rosalie when they were in labor. She relaxes again and I look at my mother, I don't know what to do.

.

She smiles at me, "Lay down next to Bella and comfort her and make sure she is breathing during contractions and relax with her when she is not contracting. Dr. Aikens will give more instructions when she gets here.

.

"I have to pee Edward." I help her get off the bed and she stops and grips onto me with all her might, I hold her tight and rub her while she has another contraction, she just cries this time. When it is over, I guide her to the bathroom. My mother comes over to help her, while I walk back and forth, I feel so useless right now.

.

I hear Bella moan and my mother say, "It's okay, your water just broke, we need to get you back to the bed." My mother says aloud and motions for me to carry Bella to the bed. As soon as I put her down, she screams out in pain and garbs the pillow with all her might. I rub her back, "She's getting closer." my mother says to me.

.

Just then Dr. Aikens walks in, she has an assistant or nurse? I don't know, but she opens her bag and starts taking out all these torture type devices and I feel queasy. She puts on gloves and opens Bella's legs and sticks her finger and then almost her whole hand in Bella. WHAT THE FUCK? Thank God this doctor is a woman, because I would NOT allow a man, doctor or not, to do that to Bella. She is eight centimeters and fully effaced. My mother looks at me, "She is almost ready to deliver." I nod.

.

Bella seems to be having contractions every second and I can't do a thing to help her. My wife is in pain, lots of excruciating pain and I can't help her. I rub her back and she grabs my arm and gives me a deadly look, "Your breathing on me!" I stare at her, a little scared of her right now.

.

I lean back giving her the space she obviously wants, but then she grabs my arm and squeezes it very hard. "Don't go, I need you." she cries. I nod and stay and them look at my mother. She comes over to me, "Bella doesn't mean what she says, labor is painful and she 's doing it without drugs right now, so just do what she says if even if it's twenty different things." I nod, still a little scared.

.

"OH GOD, FUCK." She screams and Dr. AIkens looks between Bella's legs and puts her hand into Bella again, "She's fully dilated." My mother holds one leg open while the nurse holds the other one open.

.

"You need to start pushing." Dr. Aikens says. I help Bella sit up so she can push, she cries as she starts to push. "We need a little stronger push Bella." the nurse says. Bella shakes her head, "I can't do this, it hurts too much." and goes to lay back down.

.

The nurse helps her sit up to get her to push again, "We need to get this baby out" Bella sits up and pushes and cries, but she lays back down and cries "I can't, I can't, it hurts, I can't do this."

.

I put my head next to hers, "Bella I know you can do this. You are the strongest women I know. Look what you have done for our family. You can and WILL bring our son into this world. Now sit up and push Bella. Don't make me tell you again." She looks at me and smiles, she just needed that extra push.

.

She sits up, takes a breath and pushes hard and long, she relaxes for minute and pushes again even longer. "She's crowning." Dr. Aikens says. I look over her leg to see the top of our son's head, I'm a little freaked out by that. I take a breath and go back to Bella.

.

She relaxes and takes another and pushes long and hard again, "The head is out!" Dr. Aikens suctions out his nose and mouth, while the nurse tells Bella to relax for one minute. "Okay Bella let's get your son out.

.

She pushes again, screaming so fucking loud I am sure my brothers could hear that. She relaxes and pushes again screaming even louder, then our son is placed on Bella's chest. Dr. Aikens is rubbing him and cleaning him off, and he's crying. I just stare at him, I stare at our son on my wife's chest. I stare at my family and start to cry.

.

Bella looks at me, I kiss her and kiss my son. James, my son James! James now relaxing on Bella's chest, I rub his little back and cry even harder. I kiss my Bella's forehead again. "I love you so much, I love our family. You did amazing Bella." She just smiles at me, I know she is feeling what I am feeling.

.

The nurse says, "We need to make sure James is okay, we'll give him right back, promise." She takes James's away and we both feel the loss, I hug Bella and she holds me back. We kiss again. I get up and watch James' being checked out, I want to make sure he is okay.

.

I take out my phone snap a photo of James and type

_James Edward Cullen_

_ 7lbs 5oz_

_ 20 inches long_

_ 7:35 am_

I text it to my brothers and father

.

**BPOV**

.

I watch Edward hold James, it is such a beautiful sight He is going to bea great dad, he is so wonderful with his niece and nephews. I fall asleep as I watch Edward feed James formula, burp him and then put him back to sleep in his bassinet.

.

**EPOV**

.

While Bella is sleeping in her room, I bring out James to meet the family. My brothers come over pat me on the back, they give me that look. The look that says "Now you know how we feel when we hold our children. Emmett holds out his hands, I place James in his arms. Emalie runs up to me, "When will I have a niece to play with?" I look at Alice, "Ask Aunt Alice, she's the only one who knows." and off she runs to Alice.

.

"Bella's okay?" Jasper asks and Emmett looks at us." Yeah she's good, tired but good. I have a whole new respect for her." Emmett nods, "Yeah, we may be stronger as men, but I could never do give birth and then start walking around. They are pretty tough."

.

Jasper holds out his hand for his turn with James, Emmett frowns but hands him over. Jasper rocks him in his arms. I am so happy to now be a dad like my brothers.

.

**RPOV **

.

I put my arm around Alice and Esme, "The Cullen men are tough, strong, powerful and demanding, but look at them. They are about to cry while holding a newborn." Alice and Esme laugh at me, and nod in agreement. Emse gestures to Carlisle, who is rubbing his eyes with a tissue as he goes over to his sons and pats Edward on the back.

.

Alice giggles, "We're is your camera Esme?" But Esme snaps a picture instead of answering her. The fools look up at us and smile so proud of the new baby. If only their rivals saw them now.

.

Esme motions for us to walk, "Let's get something for Bella to eat and sit with her, while they watch the kids. We all walk into the kitchen, but they are all too busy with the kids to notice.

.

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY... YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE, CH 1 IS UP AND CH2 WILL BE COMING SOON!**

**.**

**Please****! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? **


	19. Outtake Coming Soon

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

_**OUTTAKE FROM 'YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW'.**_

**.**

**I HAVE NEW STORY ... YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE. The second chapter is us and it's so good. Please check it out and please review it...**

**I will add one more outtake to this story and then it will be complete. **

**THANKS! **


End file.
